Push and Pull
by Jimi's Little Wing
Summary: Yin and Yang. Fire and Water. Good and Evil. Push and Pull. Such is the duality of their relationship, and their love… Zuko finds Katara after Azula has tortured her, and their duality sparks great love. A/U Zutara
1. Gashes Deep and Even

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Gashes Deep and Even**

_Part I_

Zuko eyed the girl with mild distaste.

"I'm not going to let you leave her, Zuko," his uncle said, breathing hard.

"I wasn't suggesting we should," he growled back.

They would just have to leave her at a healers or something. She wasn't really any use to them, in her shape. Zuko pulled a knife out of the top of his boot and sawed the rope that held her up. She slumped the ground, leaning against the tree whose limb had previously held her. She whimpered a bit, shaking uncontrollably and weakly. Zuko felt a stab of pity for her. Her injuries had Azula written all over them. Severe burn marks all over her back, accompanied by long, thin gashes that suggested whipping. Zuko blushed at her state of undress – they had pulled her robes down over her shoulders, but her chest wrap had been burned off.

Zuko, half-covering his eyes, tried to slip her arms through the sleeves of her blue, Water Tribe robes. As soon as he touched her skin she cried out, falling to the ground in her attempt to escape. "Quit that," Zuko barked, forgetting pity. He was in a hurry – he was on the run. And Azula could return at any moment for her little singing canary. Well, blue canary. Obviously, she hoped to capture the girl and torture information about the Avatar out of her. Azula had probably figured out what Zuko already knew: the Water Tribe girl didn't sing.

"Hurry up!" his uncle called from beyond the trees.

Grunting, Zuko turned back to the girl, who had managed to crawl a few feet before collapsing again. Zuko could imagine her pain – something very similar had happened to him. Azula's blue flames were probably a thousand times more painful that his father's fire. As Zuko reached out to her again, trying to clothe her so they could escape, the girl shivered in fear.

"Just stay away from me," she whispered through tears. "Please…just let me die…"

Closing his eyes, Zuko kneeled down before her. Her arms were splayed at her sides, and her eyes – usually animated with fight – were dull and sad. They looked to a space that was not there, and tears leaked down her cheeks in dirty rivers. "Please, don't hurt me anymore," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, trying to reassure her. "I promise."

She shivered again, new tears falling from her eyes. Her whole body trembled with sobs, and Zuko shook his head. "I'm not going to look," he told her, urgency weighing down on him heavily. "I just need to get your robes on again, okay?"

Non-responsive, she just closed her eyes, tears sliding away to the ground. Just as he promised, Zuko closed his eyes and sat her up, finding her arms and the sleeves of her robe as fast and gently as he could. As she slumped against the roots of the tree, Zuko's uncle rode into the clearing with two ostrich horses. They were saddled with green and gold Earth Kingdom regalia.

"I'm sure the regiment won't miss two fine beasts…if we leave right now," his uncle said with light humor.

Zuko frowned. "Uncle, give me some rope."

His uncle gasped. "You're not going to tie her up, are –"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm going to tie her to me! She can't ride in this state," Zuko returned hostilely. He pulled the whimpering girl into his arms, trying to be gentle and quick at the same time. The ostrich horse settled on the ground and Zuko set the girl in the wide saddle behind him. Then, tying her hands together around his waist, he commanded the animal to rise.

"Which way," he asked his uncle.

"The Fire Nation has the western lake…we should head towards the forest east of the city. The fighting should be scattered there."

They traveled at breakneck speed for a few hours. They couldn't waste their mounts, but if they didn't get away fast there would be no need to worry about getting away at all. Zuko had made sure the rope on her hands was loose enough for comfort, but he imagined the hard riding was doing a real number on her back. After about an hour of riding he could feel wetness on his back where her face was. Her tears must have leaked through his shirt. But she didn't make any noise, save a few pained gasps over rough terrain. The faster they could find a healer the faster they could get rid of her. Not only was she dead weight, she was dangerous dead weight.

Azula wanted this girl for some reason, had kept her alive even after torturing her. That had to mean that she knew something of the Avatar's whereabouts, or something equally important. If she knew something that warranted Azula's attentions, he knew his sister wouldn't give her up without a fight. That meant more than just Earth Kingdom soldiers would be after them – Azula would be, too. They had to dump her soon.

"Here," his uncle said, pulling up the reigns on his ostrich horse. It was a small clearing on the lee side of a large rock. They were entering big tree elevations but there was mostly just brush and small trees in the area. His uncle helped him with the Water Tribe girl, carried her and set her down on his own sleeping mats. Face dark, Zuko watched his uncle start a fire.

"Get some water from the stream we crossed," he instructed, tossing him the water skin. Zuko kept an alert watch at the surrounding area, but the land was sloping towards the city of Ba Sing Se, and it was easy to spot travelers if they had fires. There was a fire…Zuko judged it to be a small party about two miles away.

When he returned to camp he found his uncle tearing large strips of cloth – out of Zuko's own clothes. Zuko sat across the fire from his uncle and the young water bender. His Uncle Iroh pushed the girl's long, loose hair away from her back, pulling the dark, blood spattered robes down to her hips. The girl shuddered and mumbled things, but Zuko was fairly certain she was unconscious. Iroh heated the water and washed the burns and lashings carefully. Every once in a while Zuko would see her fingers tighten in pain around the sleeping mat.

He wanted to avert his eyes…but he'd never seen a girl in such a state of undress before. Her wounds were the worst he'd ever seen someone live through. Even in the light of the fire he could see the long gashes and burned skin. Iroh did something that made her cry out sharply, her whole body shaking as she turned her head. Her eyes immediately found his, but they were no longer hopeless and dead as they had been when they found her. They now shone with horrible pain and anger. She kept his gaze admirably, wincing every so often at his uncle's ministrations on her back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his uncle pull a knife out and bring it down on the girl's back. Her eyes became wide and filled with pain, still glued to his until they began to roll in the back of her head. Then she must have passed out from pain, for she stopped moving completely, no longer shaking. Zuko looked at his uncle, who held up a long strip of burned cloth and skin. Zuko winced. No wonder she passed out. Zuko wasn't sure he could have done that without at least crying out once or twice.

Unfortunately they carried very little in terms of bandages and gauze. Zuko's uncle had been the recipient of most of their bandages after their last run-in with Azula. Iroh covered the burns on her back with the wet strips of fabric and stood up, stretching his legs before joining Zuko on his side of the campfire.

"We'll need to move again soon. I want to make it into the forest by daybreak."

Zuko nodded. "What about her?"

"I think she'll survive," his uncle replied, putting his teapot on the fire.

"I mean where will we leave her? We can't travel with her. It's too dangerous," Zuko said, scowling in the girl's direction.

Iroh shrugged. "I don't know of any towns on this side of the woods. When we get over the mountains there will be the northern oceans and some ports."

Zuko steamed. "You mean you laid siege to this place for six hundred days and you don't know of any towns or anything nearby!?"

"Well, I didn't lay siege to the forest," Iroh commented dryly. "I was more focused on that great wall…if you hadn't noticed it already, it's quite large…requires a lot of attention."

Throwing his hands in the air, Zuko growled wordlessly. "Fine! Great! Just what are we going to do with Little Miss Water Tribe, then? She'll slow us down…or worse, get us captured."

His uncle merely poured his tea and sipped it quietly. With a sharp shake of his head, Zuko sat down and ate a bit of their rations. That was another thing. They only had enough rations for two people. She was a weight and a danger and a mouth. A little while later, after Iroh finished his tea, he asked Zuko to help him wrap the girl's burns with what they had left of bandages.

"Uncle," Zuko burned, knowing this was neither the appropriate time nor place for modesty. "She's…"

"Badly injured, I know," his uncle replied in a harsh voice. "Just keep her sitting and hold her arms above her head."

His uncle pushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder as Zuko, bracing her with her arms above her head, held her up. She was still unconscious – thankfully – and her head drooped, her hair shading her face. Unlike before, Zuko couldn't stop his wandering eyes. He had never seen a shirtless girl. With all those years on a ship, he'd been surrounded by men, and hell-bent on finding the Avatar. He'd had no time for girls. Besides, girls were crazy – as was evidenced by his sister and her friends. So with all his inexperience with the fairer sex, he was of course curious. His curiosity couldn't have arisen at a worse time, though, and he looked away from her bare chest with hot cheeks. She was badly injured, unconscious, and completely powerless. He felt like a lecher staring at her when she was so helpless.

That didn't keep the image from being burned into his mind. They looked pretty and soft, and had perfect little nipples that had hardened in the night air. Her skin was dark and exotic, so unlike the pale skinned women of the Fire Islands. Zuko swallowed hard and opened his eyes again. Iroh had finished wrapping her chest and back, and needed her arms to put through the sleeves of her robes.

Afterwards, as they were riding away from the small clearing, Zuko found it hard to focus on the forest around them like he normally would. He could feel the generous swell of her chest as she leaned against his back, her face resting between his shoulder blades and her arms tied around his waist. But now that he knew what that 'generous swell' looked like, it became increasingly difficult to think of anything else when they were pressed so closely to him.

For another few hours they rode the ostrich horses hard, desperate to make the cover of deep foliage before sun up. Azula would surely be after them and the girl, and they would have a better chance if she had to follow by beast rather than machine. The woods would make it almost impossible for her to use a siege engine of any kind, so the woods would be their respite.

They were well inside the forest as dawn approached, and had found suitable shelter behind a dense thicket off the road a ways. Zuko tied their mounts to a tree as his uncle laid the girl on his sleeping fur. Zuko winced as he saw that she had not only bled through her wraps, but the blue robe as well. That was an awful lot of blood for one tiny girl to bleed.

"Zuko," his uncle said tiredly. Zuko nodded and helped his uncle unwrap her bandages. While his uncle cleaned the cuts, Zuko went to wash the bloody bandages. They would just have to let they dry and re-use them. The blood had practically soaked the bandages clean through, and the blood that traveled down the little stream kind of made Zuko sick. If they didn't stop her bleeding she would die.

Not your problem, a nasty voice said quietly in the back of his head. Zuko shook the thought away. No one deserved Azula's attentions. Not even the snotty little Water Tribe girl that traveled with the Avatar. Then Zuko blushed. He was going to have to stop calling her a little girl…for she certainly was not…

He hung the bandages on a low tree branch to dry, and watched quietly as his uncle cleaned the water bender's cuts with care. She hadn't woken since the previous night; her body was obviously trying to heal itself. Zuko did his best to make a stew, but it was watery and didn't have much flavor, aside from the small scraps of meat he added. As tired as he was, as much as he just wanted to sleep, he felt the urge to keep watch over their camp - and the girl.

For a few hours he dozed, never truly asleep, until his eyes jumped towards movement. The water bender was struggling in her sleep, groaning and gripping the sleeping skin tightly. He edged closer to her, trying to hear her words…or just be closer to her?

"Please, stop," she sobbed. "I don't know…I don't know anything…please, stop." Her back arched, and a ripple of red broke through the temporary bandages (Zuko's torn up clothes).

He turned to his uncle, who was fast asleep on Zuko's sleeping furs, and then towards the tossing girl. Not a girl, he reminded himself as he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast and turned away. She murmured something else painfully as another streak of blood shot through the bandages. She was reopening her cuts with all her tossing. Unsure and unsteady, Zuko put a hand on her cheek. She had cried away most of the dirt, and her skin was soft, if a bit damp. Her body tensed considerably, then relaxed, as if she was deciding it was okay. Brushing the hair away from her face, Zuko saw the fine curve of her jaw and a discolored eye that looked as if she'd been punched.

Carefully, Zuko removed the bloodied bandages and cleaned the areas. He could see the whip marks more clearly now – they were deep and even, about ten of them crisscrossing her burn mark. However, it looked as if his uncle had done a fairly good job cleaning her wounds, and they were hardly discolored, and some had even begun to scab over. He washed away the blood carefully, re-dressing the wound. Perhaps it wasn't as good as his uncle could do, but it looked right. Zuko sat back on his heels and looked at her for a little while. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat away from her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face. Despite its tangled and messy appearance, it was soft. He touched it gingerly, bushing the back of her neck. How could skin be so soft, he wondered, the back of his knuckles skimming over her shoulder and the curve of her throat.

She shifted and he jerked his hand away. Zuko was horrified when he saw her open eyes, confused and…pained. She attempted to push herself up, but her eyes fluttered with the effort and she stopped. Then, squinting her eyes, she looked at him long and hard. "Zuko?" she asked. Her breath was deep and uneven, and Zuko realized she was terrified.

"It's okay," Zuko said softly, trying to calm her with a hand on her shoulder. She shied away from his touch, her eyes growing wild with fear. Putting his hands up in front of him, Zuko said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. You're safe."

For a long time, she closed her eyes. He thought she was asleep until she mouthed, "Water," softly. Zuko grabbed the water skin and tipped it gently to her mouth. She swallowed it slowly, licking the dryness away from her lips. She closed her eyes again, breathing heavily. "Azula?" she asked, her voice light.

Zuko frowned. "We can only assume she's still following us. Whatever you know, she's pretty desperate for…"

Her body stiffened at this. "But she's far away for now," Zuko reassured her.

She didn't speak for so long that he thought she'd fallen asleep. Then she opened her eyes, and Zuko was struck dumb. He'd never felt so helpless in his life, as her eyes became magnets for his own. Blue eyes. Never in his life had he seen blue eyes before hers. They were the defining characteristic of the Water Tribe – the only peoples in the world with blue eyes. She had such a deep, cerulean color of blue that they seemed to stretch on like a vast ocean.

"What's your name?" he asked with a dry mouth.

Her eyes continued to bore holes into his soul. "It's Katara," she whispered, almost so low that he couldn't hear it. He felt as if she'd released him from a fishing hook when she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming soft.

_Katara, _he thought, sliding over to his side of the small encampment._ Katara. _

When the moon began to rise, Uncle Iroh stirred and started to boil some water. "Tea," he offered Zuko, who refused. After he made them a decent meal – more decent that Zuko's attempt last night – he sat down before Katara and began to look over her wounds. They had burst with blood again – three of the long gashes were bleeding more than they should.

"Do we have a needle in the pack, Zuko?" Iroh asked calmly. Zuko's eyes widened in realization. Reaching into the small pouch that kept medicinal supplies, Zuko handed his uncle a sharp, thin needle and thread.

"Shouldn't we have something to numb the pain?" Zuko asked, eyeing the bleeding gashes.

His uncle looked up at him with one brow raised. "Yes." Then he dabbed dry an area of skin and sunk the needle in. Zuko turned away. He could handle giving people cuts like that, but watching someone sew one up…it made his stomach turn. After a few neat stitches, his uncle asked him to dab away the blood. Zuko took a strip of cloth and tried to put enough pressure on the wounds to soak up the blood, but not to hurt her.

Faster than he thought an injured person could move, Katara's hand jumped out and clawed his. Her breathing was fast and hard, and Iroh stopped his stitch as her back shook. Her nails bit into his hand so painfully that he had to pull away. "Calm her down," Iroh instructed, looking at Zuko darkly. "Give her something to bite."

He folded a bunch of cloth and offered it to her; she took it with closed eyes. She first cried out when Iroh hit the middle of her first gash. The skin was so tender, so burned it was difficult to sew. Zuko looked down to see tears and sweat pouring down her face. Her hands gripped the furs, and her teeth bit down hard on the cloth. Without a second thought, Zuko took her hand in his. Her eyes shot open – half in pain and half in surprise, he thought – and found his like a magnet. She squeezed harder than Zuko knew girls could, her eyes bright with pain. Still, she never broke his gaze. She didn't pass out either, and was very still. It was hard for Zuko to imagine what pain she felt, but thinking about his own scar…he had a good idea.

The three gashes that were constantly bleeding had been sewn up, and Katara was still conscious. By the lightening grip on his hand, though, Zuko could tell she was fighting a losing battle against sleep. He wasn't the only one who noticed his fingers were still entwined with Katara's. Zuko could feel Iroh's eyes on their joint hands, although Zuko was steadfastly holding eye contact with Katara.

Finally, Katara inhaled softly and closed her eyes, her hand limp in his. For a moment, Zuko just held her tiny hand in his, turning it over gently. Her hands were soft. She didn't have peasant's hands. They were fine and smooth. The reminded him of his mother's hands, and he thought of his mother guiltily for a moment. He ran his fingers over her slight wrists then laid her hand down next to her.

With closed eyes he turned away from her. The only reason she wasn't screaming and yelling and trying to battle him was because she was so injured she couldn't stay conscious for longer than an hour. If this were any other situation she would have water-whipped him into submission (or whatever) before running away in terror. But she couldn't run, and she was terrified and hated him.

"She shouldn't be moved," Iroh said as Zuko joined him in the light of the fire.

Zuko nodded. It was bad enough that they'd moved her so much. She'd lost a lot of blood because of it.

"We'll let her rest tonight," Iroh continued. "But tomorrow we need to find some real shelter. A deserted home or a cave. Someplace where we won't be out in the open."

Zuko eyed the moon. It was nearly full. If he was careful he could take one of the ostrich horses out and look that very night, scout out the terrain. Ostrich horses had about the same grade of nighttime eyesight as humans, and if he was watchful he might find something they could use.

"I'll be back by sunrise, Uncle," Zuko said as he saddled up the younger of the two ostrich horses.

He was gentle with the poor beast. No point running it to the ground if he didn't have to. The woods were quiet and tall. Zuko had never seen trees so ancient and huge – not even in the dense jungles of the Fire Nation. He ran across a promising-looking path, though it was in an advanced state of disuse. Perhaps it was luck, but perhaps it wasn't, but either way, the path led right into the belly of a mountain. The cave loomed over Zuko's head – ten men standing shoulder to shoulder and one atop another would have been able to fit in there. Zuko dismounted, lighting a fire in his hand as he entered the cave's mouth.

"One more step and you'll wish you were dead, boy," the harsh voice of an older man said.

Sharp steel bit between Zuko's shoulder blades. A dozen fires appeared at once, each lighting the face of a firebender. They were a haggard bunch, but even Zuko wasn't fool enough to try and take on that many firebenders. Were they Azula's? His father's? Did it matter? Extinguishing the fire in his hand, Zuko held up his arms in surrender.

A dark voice chuckled. "Ugly little bastard, isn't he?" one of the firebenders snickered. "Where'd you get that scar, pretty boy?"

A couple other voices laughed, but Zuko couldn't help but feel a little…relieved. He recognized the voice that was trying to introduce metal to his ribcage. "Lieutenant Jee?" he asked.

The man behind him lessened the pressure of the blade a bit. "I go by Jee now. Just Jee."

Then Zuko understood. "Deserters…"

"Says the traitor," a man barked in the depths of the cave. Zuko squinted his eyes, trying to make out the form of a man that walked in the shadows. "You're older, Prince Zuko. Maybe not much prettier…but neither am I."

The man was slight, but he had a very commanding presence. There were two heinous gashes down his right eye, and his hair tufted white around him. His mustache had the air of a catfish, but Zuko didn't think he wanted to make that allusion to his face. "Who are you?"

The man was close enough to touch, and Zuko could see intelligence and enlightenment in the man's eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me, Prince Zuko. I left when you were a child. However, you seem to have made a kind of name for yourself. Tell me," he said after a pause, "where is Iroh?"

"I don't know," Zuko said sharply. "We split up at Ba Sing Se."

There was a grunt from the mouth of the cave. "Could be he's lying. His mount's outfitted for two…"

"He wouldn't leave his uncle," Jee said from behind him.

The catfish man frowned a bit. "Prince Zuko, I believe you misunderstand. I don't want to harm Iroh. I thought it would be nice for him to travel with us, not behind us, as I continue my search for my pupil. The Avatar." He began to walk away, then he turned. "A search that, I'm happy to say, you've been recruited to help with."

Zuko sneered. "Your pupil?"

The man nodded. "Yes, my pupil."

"And why should I help you? Why can't you go find him yourself?" Zuko snapped. He had been trying to stay away from the Avatar so as not to get caught up with Azula. When he was able to take out Azula, then he could begin thinking about the Avatar again. And his honor.

The man smiled darkly. "Jee here tells me you have lots of experience catching the Avatar…though not to the desired outcome. I don't need to capture him; I just need to find him. You seem to have some skill in this area. If you don't help me, though, I'm afraid you'll have to travel with us anyway, because I can't afford to have my presence known. Ever. I hope you understand, Prince Zuko."

Zuko was silent. If it were just him and his uncle they could probably escape. But Katara…damn the girl! Ever since he'd run across her she'd been nothing but trouble. They could use her against him, threaten her or whatever. Zuko gritted his teeth together. "I'll do it," Zuko ground out, "if you promise not to hurt the girl."

"The girl?" the catfish-faced man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl," Zuko replied hotly. "She's injured and needs medical attention. Don't hurt her…and I'll do whatever you need."


	2. With a Touch She Heals

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**With a Touch She Heals**

_Part I_

Several hours after Zuko had been 'captured' by the Catfish and his band of deserters, the group that had gone in search of his uncle and Katara returned, carrying Katara on a makeshift stretcher. Zuko glared at his uncle, who was talking jovially with Lieutenant – with Jee. Leave it to his uncle to be completely oblivious to the situation.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong?!" Iroh exclaimed, breaking the murmur of voices in the cave. "Amazing! I thought you were dead for sure when we had you backed in that alley!"

The Catfish had an odd glint in his eye. "I escaped down the sewers, Iroh. I thought you knew. I have wanted posters all over the Earth Kingdom."

"But I thought he was an impersonator," Iroh said, scratching his head. "So why are you capturing us?"

With a serious look, the Catfish answered. "I need your nephew's assistance finding the Avatar."

Zuko wanted to kill his uncle with the next statement. "Why do you want his help?" he asked, thumbing in the direction of Zuko. "He's horrible at capturing the Avatar."

The Catfish shot Iroh a malevolent look. "I don't need to capture the Avatar. I need to find him. He's my pupil."

His uncle's mouth opened wide. "Oh, well, then he's great at finding him. Glad we could assist you."

"How generous of you, Iroh," the older man said softly, sarcastically.

The men carrying Katara moved to the corner of the cave, and Zuko saw Jeong Jeong glance her way. The old admiral did a double take and rushed over to the girl's side. Zuko was surprised to see the Catfish looking genuinely worried as he leaned over Katara's unconscious form. "What happened to her?"

Zuko snorted. "My sister, that's what."

Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow. Then he nodded, as if remembering the princess and her vicious cruelty. "I see." Frowning, he summoned one of his followers.

Day was breaking on the mouth of the cave, and Zuko cringed when he saw the light hit Katara's back. It was horrifically bruised, and looked worse than it had days earlier. The amateur stitches had gone black with infection, and her burns were tinged with green.

"Why didn't you two just rub dirt and shit in it and call it a day?" an irritated man in his mid-thirties growled. He sent a glare at Zuko and Iroh, pulling medical supplies from his bag. "Who did these stitches? Atrocious!" he said, though to Zuko he didn't seem too interested in who did the stitches. He took out a well-used mortar and pestle from his bags and crushed a series of herbs inside of it, making a thin, pulpy, green liquid. With a brush he dabbed it all over Katara's back.

Then he stood and turned to Iroh and Zuko. "How long has she been running a fever?"

Zuko looked at his uncle. "I don't know."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Warriors," he muttered under his breath. "Okay, how long has she been unconscious?"

Zuko knew this one. "On and off for two days. She hasn't been awake since sundown."

The man grunted. "Okay, I want to give it to you straight, you might have killed her. That infection is vicious. I might be able to save her, but her scars are going to make your little 'situation' look like a bad make-up job in comparison."

Zuko stole a glance at Katara. The green liquid glazed her back, and her arms were splayed over her head. There were dark circles around her eyes, and she was sweating and breathing raggedly. He might not have done her any favors saving her from Azula, if all he was going to do was kill her slowly with malpractice.

The shorter healer returned to Katara's side. "The numbing pulp should have taken affect. I'm going to try to fix these stitches…do something about these burns… What's her name?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "It's Katara."

The healer shook his head over Katara's back. "Pretty thing, isn't she? …Poor girl."

Zuko's eyes widened as the healer withdrew a sharp tool from his pouch and lowered it to Katara's back. The healer was removing the stitches from her skin slowly. With all the pain she'd gone through the night before…it hardly seemed fair.

Zuko was left alone with the healer and Katara. Jeong Jeong the Catfish and his uncle were deep in the cave doing god-knows-what – probably playing Pai Sho – and the other deserters were either scouting the area or hunting for dinner. Considering everything, if he were going to be caught by Azula, he would rather have all these deserter-firebenders at his back than an injured waterbender and his uncle. Zuko sat at the mouth of the cave, raising his head as the healer walked out, wiping his bloodied hands on a bloodier cloth. He looked down at Zuko, eyes almost sad.

"She'll make it," the older healer said after a moment. "If we don't move her for several days…keep her temperature down…keep her wounds clean…"

He wandered off, muttering something about washing his equipment. Hesitantly, Zuko entered the wide-mouthed cave and bent down beside Katara. Her burns glistened, and the new stitches were red, but clean. He couldn't help but think she would be even more horrifically scarred than he. He was also glad that no one would see it…except her lovers…

Watching her face, Zuko ran his fingers over her brow, getting a damp cloth from the basin beside her, trying to cool her head. She murmured in her sleep, swallowing and sighing. Pushing her hair out of her face, his thumb lingered on the greenish bruise around her eye. He desperately wanted to know what happened to her – aside from the obvious. Why was she outside of Ba Sing Se? Where were the Avatar and her brother? Why did Azula want her so badly?

Her eyes fluttered open, and Zuko withdrew his hand quickly, as if burned. Her eyes focused slowly on the floor, then moved to his knees, then his chest, then his face. She didn't seem to know what was going on, her eyes were confused. Finally she swallowed, shuddering a little. "Water," she gasped. He gave her water in small amounts, though as much as she asked for. She passed out soon afterwards, sweating and shivering. Zuko did his best to cool her with the rags, but soon the healer came back and muttered a thing or two about bothering his 'patient' and Zuko sat again at the mouth of the cave.

Several hours later he was approached by his uncle, who offered him a cup of tea – which he declined – and pulled him aside. "Jeong Jeong has been looking for the Avatar for a little over a month, though it's been difficult with his limited resources and need to stay hidden."

"Good for him, I still don't see why he needs us," Zuko bit out, casting a look into the darkness of the cave.

Iroh shrugged. "You never had any problems finding the Avatar, and I'd say we're just a little better than hostages. This is a powerful group of firebenders – high ranking officers like Jeong Jeong and Jee. I'm surprised you don't recognize the healer; he used to work in the castle as a royal physician. They have two firemages, too. I don't know if we could escape even if we wanted to."

"What do you mean 'if we wanted to'? I want to," Zuko replied with a scowl.

"Jeong Jeong has said, in return for helping him locate the Avatar, he will take on a second pupil," Iroh said after a long sip of tea. "You'd do well not to rebuff his offer, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked long and hard at his uncle. "You're serious," he said blandly.

"Jeong Jeong can teach you things that I haven't even dreamed of. Including the secret of the blue flame…if you are apt enough to learn," his uncle said calmly, reheated the tea in his hands. "And he seems to think you need a different teacher than me."

"Well, he's wrong," Zuko growled.

With another shrug, Iroh sipped his tea. "There are things even I don't know about firebending, Zuko. Jeong Jeong is a master among masters, the most powerful firebender in centuries. He was instructed by Avatar Roku's star pupil. And he could beat Azula with his hands tied behind his back. As long as we're here…why not learn from him?"

Zuko didn't respond, and sat in silence. All he wanted to do was distance himself from Azula so he and his uncle could find a way to take her down. Then he could focus on the Avatar again. He had to stop being rash – it had almost gotten him killed more times than he'd like to remember. Would it be rash trying to escape from this group of deserters? Leave Katara? She would be safe at least. And out of his hair.

Iroh left him, and the guard changed, deserters meandered in and out of the cave, and the hunters came back. Sun was beginning to set and Zuko could smell food cooking over a fire. After he had eaten in silence, he looked over at Katara. There were light beads of sweat dotting her forehead, but she was no longer shivering. He knelt down beside her and took one of the rags from the water basin, smoothing it over her forehead and cheeks.

"She has an amazing gift," Jeong Jeong the Catfish said from behind him, making Zuko tense with surprise. "I have always wished I was blessed like her."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked doubtfully.

Jeong Jeong gave him a sideways look. "You travel with the woman, and you do not know her greatest gift?" Her gift before then had been an uncanny ability to annoy the crap out of him. Jeong Jeong shook his head, "With a touch she heals," he murmured, hands floating over Katara's injured back. "The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this gift, this healing blessing."

Standing swiftly, Jeong Jeong looked down on Zuko. "I did not expect her to be traveling with you. This will complicate things considerably." Then he turned and left without another word.

Zuko was left with the distinct impression that Jeong Jeong was actually jealous of the little waterbender. Did she really have healing powers? So when Azula had attacked Iroh…she wasn't just saying she could help…she really could have healed his uncle. Zuko watched her carefully. Katara was breathing evenly, and her wounds looked considerably better than they had in the early morning light. Zuko realized how tired he really was when he found his eyelids beginning to droop. He hadn't slept in such a long time – not since yesterday morning. Propping himself up against the wall, Zuko crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

It was still very, very dark out when he opened his eyes again. As tired as he was, a shot of adrenaline and energy coursed through his veins when he saw the empty sleeping furs beside him. He jumped about three feet in the air, a ball of flame in his hand as he searched the cave. She was nowhere to be seen. However, in the light of the full moon, Zuko could clearly see the limping tracks she'd made on her way out of the cave.

Cursing himself – he _SHOULD_ have been able to hear her, someone should have – he leapt into the darkness, following her tracks through the forest to a bloody tree where she must have rested. He ran until his lungs burned, faster than he had ever run in his life. Then he saw her, bathed in moonlight and kneeling before the river the deserters used as a water source. She had the top of her robe pulled down to her hips, and her wound shone brightly with the moonlight.

"Katara!" he shouted, though she didn't seem to hear, for she put her hands in the river, shivering. Zuko stopped when she pulled her hands out, watched as they literally glowed like magical gloves. She reached awkwardly to press her palms behind her back. Then it seemed that her whole back glowed.

Finally, with a heavy shudder, Katara fell face-first into the small river, her hair floating downstream and her body unmoving. Growling fiercely, Zuko leapt into the river and pulled her out of it. He didn't have time to be embarrassed at her nudity, because she smiled at him briefly, cold water dripping from her face and hair as she fell against his chest. Holding her up by her shoulders, Zuko's eyes widened considerably as she leaned against him, teeth chattering. She looked up, meeting his eyes. Slowly her cerulean orbs came into focus.

"Zuko," she whispered, her voice breaking with shivers. "I'm cold."

It took all his control not to raise his body temperature to tremendous heights as her slender arms wound around his waist, her bare chest pressed against him. She shivered, soaking up his body heat and most of his control. Did she have any clue what she was doing to him? But Zuko's eyes widened in amazement as he looked down on her bare back and found only three, long, raised scars crossing over her mid-back. The rest of her was completely healed. Gently, Zuko ran his fingers over the smooth skin around the scars, touching one briefly. She tensed when he did so, though he was unsure if it was pain or fear.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Zuko helped her into her robes, noting her slightly heated face. "Can you walk?" Zuko asked, helping her stand.

She nodded, but took a step and faltered. Zuko grabbed her before she hit the ground. Her eyes fluttered a little bit, but she made no complaints as Zuko picked her up. Not wanting to touch her back – which obviously still pained her – Zuko held her like a young child, legs wrapped around his hips and arms falling down his back. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. Fighting with his emotions, Zuko carried her back to the cave.

The deserters were awake and seemed to have been looking for them. His uncle and the old catfish were visibly relieved to see Zuko enter the cave and set Katara gently on the sleeping skins. The healer rushed over immediately, ignoring Zuko as he inspected Katara's back.

"This is amazing," he whispered. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" He shook his head, covering Katara with warm blankets. "Great Agni, what an amazing thing…"

_Truly,_ Zuko thought to himself as he watched Katara sleep, her back moving slowly and softly with every breath. He felt an irrational need to run away from her as fast as he could – he was more scared of her than Azula right now. How long had he thought she was beautiful? How long had he wanted to hold her like that? How long had he wanted to have her pressed against him?

He didn't know. Months ago, before he was labeled a traitor and a fugitive, he had found her necklace. He'd tied her to a tree and taunted her with it in exchange for the location of the Avatar. What had she told him? 'Go jump in the river.' Zuko chuckled at the memory. It seemed a lifetime ago. He'd had his honor…his resources…his topknot. He supposed, even then, in the back of his mind, he'd registered that she was prettier than most girls – not that he'd seen a lot of girls. But later his thoughts would begin to drift towards her instead of the Avatar.

Their duel at the North Pole had been the same way. Somehow he registered her beauty, despite the fact that they were fighting for the Avatar. He remembered regaining consciousness on the back of the Avatar's flying beast – the girl with white hair was huddled in the arms of Katara's brother, and the Avatar was at the reigns. They had bound him with his own rope. He remembered looking over at Katara, who gave him a serious glance, her brows knitted together, her eyes quite confused.

"How are you feeling?" she'd asked.

He had made steam come out of his nose in response, and she just frowned at him. "Quit that!" she'd whispered harshly. "At least we didn't leave you." Then she turned away from him and huddled in her blue coat.

Later he had escaped, fighting Zhao and finally 'borrowing' a raft with his uncle. He was amazed they hadn't left him. He might have left any of them. But he hadn't left the Avatar when Zhao captured him. And he hadn't left Katara when Azula had her. He supposed he wouldn't feel too terrible about leaving that brother of hers, or that blind girl they traveled with now.

The sun crested the hill and began to light the cave. It again became busy as the deserters scouted and trained and hunted, but Zuko sought out the solitary entrance of the cave and sat there with his arms crossed. He rose with the sun in more ways than just solar sympathy to his firebending. It was an almost universal trait that firebenders were early risers. Perhaps with the glaring exception of his uncle. With the rising sun he felt the increase of his powers as he absorbed the heat.

"It is the first lesson firebenders must learn," Jeong Jeong the Catfish said in a low voice, catching Zuko by surprise. It was as if the man could read his mind. The older man frowned. "Your uncle tells me you have yet to master the basics." It was a statement, not a question. "Come with me," he commanded. "I will judge how much you have mastered, Prince Zuko."

Deeper in the woods there was an area cleared for training. About half of the deserters were training; Zuko assumed they switched shifts between training, hunting, and guard duty. Jeong Jeong made him go through all of the techniques he'd perfected, or felt competent in, and didn't say a word. Iroh had come out to watch, a cup of steaming tea in hand. Though Jeong Jeong said little, when he spoke he did so with an air of command and confidence and knowledge. After a while, it became easy to see how much of a privilege it actually was to train under Jeong Jeong the Deserter. Zuko stopped calling him the Catfish in his mind.

Sometime around midday, when the sun was high and Zuko was pouring with sweat, Jeong Jeong glanced out into the woods. Zuko saw his master's eyes soften a bit and turned. Katara was standing a safe distance away from the training area, a blanket wrapped over her shoulders and her hair loose and wavy around her face. She watched him for a moment, her face blank, then turned into the woods, back towards the cave. Her steps wavered and she staggered against a tree, her arms wrapping around it to keep her balance.

Without a second thought, Zuko ran to her, helping her stand. She jerked away from him, giving him an angry look as she stood by herself. Zuko growled. "Fine! If you –"

But he didn't get to finish. He didn't have time as she slumped against the tree again and he rushed to keep her from falling. "You're not well," he said in a hard voice.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. He squatted in front of her as she knelt, her shoulder resting on the strength of the tree. "Why," she began in a strangled voice, "why didn't you kill me as I asked?"

Completely taken aback at the question, and also at the huge tears that welled in her wide blue eyes. "What?" he asked harshly. "What are you talking about?"

She breathed slowly for a few moments. "I thought you would have…if I asked. Though maybe I should have tried to fight you, instead." She paused, looked up at him with watery eyes. "They're dead," she whispered. "They're all dead. Aang… Sokka… Toph… she killed them all. They're dead."

Then she did something that completely took Zuko by surprise. He fell backwards onto his behind as she flung her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest and crying with violent shakes. Slowly, he closed his eyes and put a hand on the back of her head. "Azula always lies," he told her softly, reassuringly. He was convinced Azula was lying – she always did. And he wasn't sure she had it in her to kill. Yet. "Azula always lies," he repeated. It had been his mantra, his protection against his sociopath sister since the very beginning. "Azula always lies."

She shuddered against him, body wracked with tears and sobs. Softly, he threaded his fingers through her hair. It was silky, and Zuko couldn't keep himself from leaning his forehead against the top of her head. "Azula always lies," he told her again. Her shaking died to a soft tremble, and her tears eventually subsided. Zuko helped her up, and walked her to the cave

Zuko lowered her to the soft furs, and for a moment she breathed heavily as she knelt on the ground. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain. She gripped his forearm tightly, her eyes closed. "I never thanked you, Zuko," she said softly, turning her face to his.

"Now we're even," he replied. It was true. At the North Pole, she had saved him, now he had saved her. He might not be an honorable son in the eyes of his father, but he still had honor. An eye for an eye. A life for a life.

She smiled. "No," she said. "Thank you."

Zuko frowned as she released his forearm and slunk down under the blankets, her eyes closing softly. He turned away from the waterbender, only to face his master. "A fire knows only to burn and consume, but water can change and heal and fill and flow. How magnificent such powers must be." Jeong Jeong's eyes were an orange color of brown that Zuko hadn't seen on anyone from the Fire Nation. Normally hard and unforgiving, they looked on Katara with a certain softness. "It should not be up to men to manipulate the flame. It drives us on the edge between savagery and control, and eventually it rips us apart. Such a heavy burden…"

Jeong Jeong shook his head and retreated back into the depths of the cave. Apparently, training was done for the day. Zuko would rest and meditate, but as it turned out, he mostly just watched Katara sleep. She had such delicate features…soft, full lips, petite little nose, high cheekbones. It was hard to pin her in the peasantry unless you'd seen her home – a bunch of icebergs stuck together and some snow. She was sleeping restlessly, whimpering and turning in her blankets.

After a moment, Zuko rose and put a gentle hand on her forehead. It wasn't too warm, so he wasn't worried about a fever. She genuinely seemed to be doing better. Especially if she could walk out to the sparring arena. He ran his fingers down the soft curve of her neck.

That night, as Zuko slept, he had the most alluring sensations of soft hands on his chest, winding around his middle and hugging him gently.


	3. Watching Out

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Watching Out**

_Part I_

Katara gasped in pain as she tried to sit up. It was considerably more tolerable than it had been over the past few…days? Weeks? The agony had erased her grasp of time. She was fairly certain she had been Azula's captive for three days. Maybe as many as five. But she didn't really know how long she'd been with Zuko and his uncle. It was only a few hours ago that she really began to understand her surroundings. She was in a large-mouthed cave with about fifteen men – Jeong Jeong's Deserters. She didn't know how she'd come to be there, only that every so often Zuko or Iroh or Jeong Jeong would come by and check on her, wipe the fever's sweat away from her face, and say something comforting. Well, Zuko tended just to look at her with confused eyes.

She could count the events she was certain of on one hand. Being captured and tortured by Azula, asking Zuko to kill her as he and his uncle rescued her, a long journey full of unimaginable pain, instinctively healing herself before passing out in Zuko's arms – half-naked no less – and sobbing horribly as she confessed the deaths of her companions in Zuko's embrace. Since then she had been absolutely glued to her sleeping skin. The pain was considerably less, but the depression she was entertaining was almost more agonizing than torture at the hands of that sadist-princess.

After refusing food for two days she became lethargic, dwelling in all the pain and agony of the loss of her friends. She hadn't 'seen' any of them die, but Azula had produced Aang's bloodied shoulder cape…and no one had come to her rescue. _We all promised…_ No…Zuko had come to her rescue.

Her face always grew a bit warm at the thought of Zuko. It wasn't only because he had seen her without her robes at least once (probably more since someone would have needed to wrap her wounds). His eyes always followed her, and the way he looked at her – sometimes hungry, sometimes confused, sometimes even…tenderly? She had caught him, on several occasions, reaching towards her as she slept. The way he caressed her neck, the way he held her…these were the things that brought the blush to her face.

At the same time, these things confused her. Zuko showing emotion (other than anger and hate and rage) was something Katara thought she couldn't believe – unless she saw it with her own eyes, of course. And through this whole ordeal, he had been nothing but kind and caring. Did he feel pity for her? It was a possibility. After all, he knew what his sister was capable of. And now, Katara was sure she knew almost as well as Zuko.

She got the feeling that Zuko felt a little responsible for her and her condition. He could have left her tied to that tree. He could have left her in the forest, injured and immobile. He could have done a thousand things, but he chose to save her from Azula and try to get her to safety. Granted she had not seen Zuko since the incident with Azula in that deserted town, but had he changed so much? Was he capable of change like this? Or was this some kind of freakish, elaborate plot to find Aang?

Katara honestly couldn't be sure. She wasn't really sure of anything except that she was safe now. Jeong Jeong wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was pretty sure that he even liked her a little – as much as a firebender could like a waterbender anyway. With Jeong Jeong she didn't have to worry about Zuko kidnapping her and all sorts of horrible things. He was probably one of the most powerful firebenders alive, and he was on Aang's side.

Katara sighed heavily. Perhaps it was because she never spoke, but for some reason everyone seemed to think she was deaf, too. Or maybe they just didn't care if she heard…

"She has to eat," the man that had done her stitches said softly. Katara had her eyes closed, but she could hear his voice and Jeong Jeong's as they discussed her in whispers. "Her body is trying to heal…but if she refuses to eat she will have no energy. Her body can't go much longer without food."

"We have all tried to coax her to eat," Jeong Jeong muttered. "It is no longer her wounds that keep her from healing. It is her heart."

She heard their retreating footsteps and let a tear seep from her closed eyes. If they only knew…if they could only have seen the look on Azula's face, the manic glint as she wiped a clot of blood from Aang's robes and licked it. Katara shivered. She cried all the time. When she woke up she could feel the dampness on her face. She would only have to recall the faces of Aang and Toph and Sokka and the tears would return. It was all she ever had energy for.

Whispers and low angry voices echoed from the entrance of the cave. Katara let the tears slip down her face as she listed. Zuko was angry for some reason – she supposed he didn't really need a reason. He was always angry. His uncle was arguing with him, telling him it was a bad idea, that she needed rest.

The angry footsteps approached and the candle at her head flared dangerously. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? I know you're awake!"

Katara opened her eyes slowly, unmoved by his display of temper. She focused for a moment, though even that was more difficult than it should have been. Zuko's face was dangerous, shadows stretching over his sharp features as the candle danced.

"Well!?" he barked. "Do you think starving yourself is going to solve anything? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katara looked at him blankly for a moment. Then she turned her head away to the wall of the cave. A large flame pelted the wall of the cave near her face and Katara tensed with fear.

"Now, Zuko," the prince's uncle said calmly. "Please, try –"

"_LEAVE US!_" Zuko barked angrily. Katara noticed the lack of shuffling feet. "_NOW!!!_" he raged. The cave lit up blindingly at the prince's blast of fire.

Katara closed her eyes tightly in pain as the prince flipped her over on her back. "Oh, so you still feel pain?" he asked darkly, angrily. "Good. It'll make it easier for me to force you eat." Then he forced her into a sitting position, pushing her back against the wall. Katara cringed in pain. And fear.

"Eat this," he commanded, his golden eyes angry and glittering. He held a spoonful of food before her lips. Obstinate as ever, Katara turned her head away and stared out at the entrance of the cave. There was a group of onlookers who seemed to find this both terrifying and entertaining. They were probably only hanging around to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Quit that!" he barked at her, turning her head with a sharp jerk on her chin. The spoon was in front of her lips, and he took the opportunity to shove it in her mouth as her jaw dropped in surprise.

The stew was good and thick, but it almost made her sick to have it in her mouth. She hadn't eaten real food in quite a while. A small, stale loaf of bread that one of Azula's friends had tossed to her. Some water. Nothing substantial. Zuko's eyes were soft by the time she swallowed.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said softly, putting another spoonful in front of her lips. "But the sooner you're better the sooner we can move. We can't afford to have you holding us up any more."

Did Katara imagine it…or did that sound suspiciously like an apology? She tried to shift her weight away from the cave wall, but she brushed the tender cuts on her back and winced. The pain made her absolutely lose her appetite. "I can't eat anymore," she said softly, turning away from the next spoonful.

Zuko growled and put the food down. "I'll be back if you refuse to eat tomorrow morning. I'm serious."

Katara nodded. "Can I have some water?" she asked.

Katara thought he looked at her a little strangely, but he handed her the water skin anyway. She drunk a little and then looked at him. Had he been fighting? He had bruises on his face, and his left arm was burned. It seemed as though someone cleaned it, but it was still painful looking. With a heavy sigh she set the water skin in her lap and took his arm. It was hot because of the burn; she could feel the heat as she ran her fingers around the edges of it.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, his voice low.

With her spare hand she bent the water out of the skin and let it rest in her palm. Instantly the shimmering glove of healing formed in her hand, and she held it on the prince's burn. When the glowing light was gone, water dripped off his forearm and onto the floor of the cave. A wave of nausea hit Katara and she swayed.

When she met his eyes, finally able to focus, they were angry and hard. "What did you do that for? Are you stupid? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

She let out a light, distant laugh. "Oh, you're welcome, Prince Zuko."

Zuko growled. "It would have healed on its own. I've had hundreds of burns and they've healed on their own."

She felt sleep calling to her, but for some reason the prospect of waking up again wasn't so daunting. Sleep had been her escape…but maybe now… She smiled tiredly at him, the glow of the candle glittering and shifting so it was hard for her to distinguish color and shape. "A simple 'thank you' will do next time, Zuko," she murmured, crawling under the covers.

She saw his hand reaching out as she closed her eyes. And heard him say 'thank you' very, very softly, as if she had imagined it.

She was right, however, about the prospect of waking up. It was probably mid-morning and the cave was empty. For the first time in several days her stomach growled for food, and looking around she saw some fruit next to her, and a full skin of water. This was good, because she didn't think she could handle anything more substantial that fruit. She forced herself into a sitting position and drank more than half the water in the skin. No one else was in the cave; she imagined people had things to do… training… hunting… burning… something…

She surprised herself by eating not only the sweet pears, but one of the slices of bread as well. Her hand went to her hair and she cringed. It had been a long time since she'd had a bath – and she wasn't counting falling face first into a viciously cold stream. Not only that, her robes were absolutely filthy, and her leggings were ripped in several areas. She smelled rancid.

When Zuko and his uncle walked in around noon (she could see the shadows shrink under the trees outside the cave) she was running her fingers through her hair, trying her best to sort through the tangles.

"I ate," she said simply, noting the uncle's sly grin. Zuko raised an eyebrow and she looked away.

He sat across from her on the other side of a small fire he started. His uncle had set a kettle over the fire, and asked her if she wanted any tea. "Please," she replied, eyeing Zuko curiously as he ate. He had…impeccable manners. He sat straight-backed with his legs folded beneath him, and, unlike Sokka (who just shoveled food inside of his huge gaping abyss of a mouth), took small bites and actually chewed and swallowed before taking another.

"What?" he barked, finally meeting her eyes (after he was obviously trying to avoid them).

"Where are we?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The Eastern Forest, about four days away from Ba Sing Se," the uncle replied, handing her a cup of tea. It was intensely hot in her hands.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong seeks the Avatar," the older man answered quietly.

Katara looked deep into the darkness of the cave, tears stinging in her eyes. "Aang is dead."

At this, the older man, Zuko's uncle, sighed heavily, setting down his tea. "I am not convinced."

"And how would you know?" she spat harshly, hands clenching on her knees. The tears fell from her face en masse, soaking her cheeks.

There was a tense silence in the cave. "Neither Jeong Jeong nor I have sensed the Avatar's death. Besides, I do not think Azula would kill the Avatar, as he would simply be reborn into the Water Tribes and escape her father's grasp."

Katara swallowed harshly, so hoping that the words were true. They rang with truth, but she couldn't escape the memory of Azula's bloody fingers…the bloody cape… She bit her lip harshly. But what about Toph and Sokka? Could they be alive as well? She shook her head. It hardly mattered what she thought – they were going to go anyway.

"When do we leave?" she asked with an air of defeat, feeling her energy leave her.

"As soon as you can travel," the uncle responded.

Katara slumped to the ground, lying on her side and turning her back to the two firebenders. "Tomorrow," she said softly.

"When the healer says you'rr ready," the prince snapped at her. Katara shot him a chilly glance, but upon seeing his harsh eyes, she turned away again, pulling the covers over her shoulder to sleep.

She didn't wake until late the next morning, when she found another pile of fruit and an empty cave. She ate her fruit in silence and solitude, frowning and forming her plan. They would never see this coming…

_Part II_

If Zuko could have been any angrier, he didn't see how. When he returned to the cave it was empty – no silly little waterbender that wouldn't eat and did stupid things like heal his arm when she was weak and cried and slept all the time. She was gone. His uncle tried to say something sensible to calm him down, but Zuko's rage was blinding him and deafening him to reason. How dare she? She put not only herself, but also their company, in danger. She couldn't traipse about the woods like a child – or worse, try to escape – when Azula and Fire Nation soldiers were actively hunting them. She could get captured. She could get dead.

Thankfully, her Water Tribe boots left distinctive patterns in the dirt, and her small feet were easily distinguishable from the deserters' tracks. He hunted her down, noting broken branches or trodden ground. She was heading for the river, perhaps hoping it would lead her out of the forest.

Zuko stopped dead and saw how wrong he was. He dove behind a tree trunk, his anger immediately dampened. She was kneeling in the river and washing her blue, Water Tribe robes forcefully. She wore her black leggings and had a wrap around her chest, but her hair was pinned on top of her head, allowing Zuko to see the slender column of her neck and back. As Zuko peered around the trunk of the tree, he saw her hold up her robes and then dunk them into the stream once more. She held them up again, apparently satisfied as she bent the water off of them, streaming it down to the river and folding her robes.

His eyes were glued to the scene, addicted to her skin. She slid off her black leggings and washed them as well, folding them next to her robes before sliding down into the river. Zuko lowered his eyes when her hands reached around to her back, fingers feeling out her scars. She hung her head for a moment, as if reliving the memory. Then she let her hair down and washed it vigorously.

Turning away, Zuko leaned against the trunk of the tree – out of her line of sight – and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure if he was staying because he wanted to see more, or because he wanted to make sure she was safe, but either way it sounded suspiciously like caring. He bit the inside of his mouth in consternation. He most certainly couldn't afford to care about anyone right now. He had enough to worry about with just him and his uncle. He was seventeen, practically a man, and men had urges. But there was a difference between urges…and feelings.

Katara confused him. She needed him. Not emotionally, but physically. She would not have survived without him; she was powerless when he saved her. Helplessness and weakness was a conflicted subject for him. Whenever he saw weakness he saw himself, mirrored within another person or thing. He couldn't stand that his father had labeled him weak. He hated it. He loathed it. Weakness was something he'd strived to purge from himself – no feelings, no emotions, no pity, and no weakness.

However, time and time again he had come to the aid of people that needed his help. That little boy, Lee, had hated him when he found out Zuko was Fire Nation. But he had helped the boy and his family. They were weak and helpless… He had to help them – just like he had to help Katara.

There was a snapping of twigs, and Zuko wheeled around. Katara was looking up at him with her large, blue eyes, head cocked to the side in question. "Zuko?" Her hair wound in slight waves around her face, and she looked clean and sweet. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he returned harshly and accusingly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She frowned and glanced back at the stream. "I was washing my clothes…they smelled rancid…" Her frown deepened. "Hey, were you _watching_ me?" she asked darkly.

"I was _watching out_ for you," Zuko clarified, crossing his arms.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I can't believe it – you _were_ watching me!" She gave him a hard look and stomped off and away from him towards the cave.

"I wasn't, either!" Zuko barked, taking off after her. "Why would I? You're just a kid," he said viciously as he caught up to her.

"Oh, I see," she said, sounding sensible. "So you were just making sure no one else was looking. Making sure that no one snuck up on me or something."

"Yes," Zuko replied, satisfied that she understood. But when she turned to him and glared he suddenly felt rather…uncomfortable.

"What a relief," she ground out. "Pervert," she spat, turning away again to stomp through the woods.

Zuko was halted in his steps. Well, at least she still had that uncanny ability to make him pissed as hell. "Hey, I'm not the one that flung myself – _half-naked _– at a pervert!" She laughed at this. "I mean me!" he growled as he caught up with her. "Oh, Zuko, I'm cold!" he taunted in a high falsetto voice.

She glared darkly. "I was delirious," she argued. "Any girl would be delirious after what your psychopath sister did to me." Zuko flinched as her hand went subconsciously to her back. Perhaps that had been a little low.

"Hey," he said a little more sharply than he meant.

She turned to him, her arms crossed and lips pursed.

"I was just watching out for you," he said seriously. Her eyes softened a bit. "Next time tell someone when you wander off like that. We really can't afford to be found – especially because of some silly girl that wants to take a bath," he added with a smirk.

She glared and walked away, muttering. She glanced back at him. "Well?" she said sharply.

"Well, what?" he replied sarcastically.

She shook her head. "Well, guard me, or whatever. I'm walking back to the camp."

He smirked and followed her. She began breathing heavily about halfway back to cave – apparently it was still a strain to move, and he'd kind of riled her up a bit. She paused, putting her hand against a tree to steady herself. When he got in front of her he saw her face was pale and her hands were shaking. "You didn't have to make me so angry, you know," she said softly, her breath quick.

Was she _guilting_ him? Zuko exhaled sharply. "You need to rest. Sit down."

She looked at him with half-angry, half-tired eyes. Then she slumped against the tree and slid down on her knees. She took a large breath and shuddered as she let it out, rubbing her shoulder with her other arm. Was she cold? Hurt? He hadn't noticed any bruises on her shoulder…

He silently offered her his water skin, and after looking up at him doubtfully she took it. After a few shallow drinks, she handed it back and sighed. "Do you really think Aang is alive?" she asked gently, searching his face with her innocent blue eyes.

"I don't know about Uncle and Master Jeong Jeong's 'senses,' but I'm fairly sure my sister wouldn't kill the Avatar," he said sensibly.

"Aang," she said with a hard voice. "His name is Aang." She paused and seemed to let go of her anger. "I can't go with you to find him," she said softly.

"What?" Zuko asked, completely surprised.

She looked away, her eyes distant. "I have…something else I have to do."

"What the hell could be more important than finding your friend?" Zuko barked, looking at her in disbelief. Had he misread their little group? Wasn't she the Avatar's girlfriend or something?

"We all promised…" she said softly so that Zuko almost couldn't hear it. Then she glared up at him, rising to her feet. "I don't expect you to understand. I expect you to let me go." Then she started walking off.

Zuko stared at her in disbelief – after all he'd done for her! "Well, I don't care what you expect, Little Miss Water Tribe, you're coming with us!"

"No, I'm not," she replied simply, not looking back at him.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled, catching up with her and turning her shoulder harshly. She flinched, but Zuko didn't relent. "You think I saved you for my health – you're my captive!"

She looked up at him with doubtful eyes. "Sure." She continued walking.

"I'm using you as bait for the Avatar," he asserted himself, following her.

"Okay," she responded, not even bothering to look at him.

"You can't leave," he insisted, furious that she rebuffed him so…lightly.

She threw him a sideways glance. "What are you even doing here? Jeong Jeong wants to help, Aang – not capture him." Katara stopped and gave him an appraising sort of look. "Why didn't you and your uncle just leave me with Jeong Jeong? It's not like you really sympathize with their cause."

"Of course, I don't 'sympathize with their cause,'" he spat back.

Then, after a silent pause, "Well," she asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

It was Zuko's turn to look away. "It's an honor to study under Master Jeong Jeong."

She moved around in front of his face, peering into his eyes innocently. "I'm sure it is, Zuko…but he's not going to help you capture Aang. Avatar Roku himself instructed Jeong Jeong to aid Aang."

"I know that," he barked, finding it really hard to resist her soft face. "It's a little more complicated." He sighed, throwing his arms over his head. "I'm his captive, okay?! If I don't help him find Aang he's just going to take me along anyway. Uncle and I couldn't escape even if we wanted!"

She gazed up at him with large, disbelieving eyes. Then she frowned. "Well, that won't do at all…" she said softly. Then, with confidence, she put a small hand on his shoulder. "He can't make you help him if you don't want to. I'll just talk to him."

And for some reason, when she smiled, he found that the last thing he wanted her to do was tell Jeong Jeong to release him. Bitterly, he pulled away from her and glared. "We don't need your help."

Her smile faltered, and she looked a little sad. Then she turned her head hotly and began walking towards the cave's mouth. "Fine," she said rather nonchalantly.

Zuko watched her enter the cave from a distance. Trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. But all he could come up with was she had turned about thirteen different emotions in about thirteen minutes. Comforting and angry and concerned and sad and probably more that he hadn't even noticed. His very first assessment of girls was proving more correct that he could have imagined. Girls were crazy.

Taking a brisk walk to clear his head, Zuko returned to the campsite near dark to find Katara was already asleep, a half empty-bowl of stew at her side. She faced the wall, breathing evenly and softly.

"She's pretty exhausted," his uncle commented, drinking his damnable tea with his damnable good humor. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Zuko grunted and started eating, his eyes pinned on Katara's back. He missed it, but his uncle shared a relatively significant look with the former-lieutenant, Jee, and former-admiral, Jeong Jeong.

"We're going to start moving tomorrow," his uncle said, breaking the stiff silence Zuko's mood had caused.

"Hn," Zuko grunted, eyes still locked on Katara's back.

There was a brief pause. "Any ideas?" Uncle Iroh asked pleasantly.

They were just the most subtle of hints. They barely meant anything. But if there was one thing Zuko was good at, it was deciphering clues – whether it was with plots or tracking his prey. He was sure he would have heard if his sister had the Avatar. Not only that, he probably would have _SEEN_ the Avatar as he and his uncle escaped Ba Sing Se and accidentally ran into Azula's camp. That's where he'd seen Katara, anyway.

And then there was Katara herself. He _KNEW_ she would want to go after her friend unless there was something absolutely essential she had to do – something to help the Avatar. Her whispered words – _we all promised_ – and steadfast refusal to go with them to the Avatar made him suspect something rather devious was going on. The Avatar hadn't mastered firebending, and unless he just happened to run into another deserter firebender, no one could teach it to him. He only knew of Jeong Jeong and his deserters. There was no one else – and he _HAD_ to master firebending.

With a dark look at the fire, Zuko cleared his throat. "He's looking for us right now – at least he's looking for you, Master Jeong Jeong. I believe he and his friends have split up for some reason…but he still needs to find a master to teach him firebending. You're the only one." He paused and looked at Katara again. She didn't know how much she'd told him. "He'll go to the last place you saw each other, looking for clues."

Jeong Jeong nodded. "We go south…and towards to coast. We had several encampments that he might be able to find."

"That is right into Fire Nation territory," Iroh said quietly, drinking out of his small teacup.

Zuko didn't speak for the rest of the night, and when he fell asleep it was uneasy and plagued with blue eyes. Damn her blue eyes. Damn her.


	4. Push and Pull

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Push and Pull**

_Part I_

That morning Zuko stood over her as she ate, as if daring her to not finish every morsel. She was hungry, so it didn't matter, but she pretended to not be. She didn't know why, perhaps she just liked to bother him. Especially when he was being so bossy and pushy. She was surprised to learn that they knew Aang was looking for Jeong Jeong. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she would have eventually. It was in her interest – and Aang's – for Jeong Jeong to know Aang was seeking him. Zuko told her this as if she'd been hiding the information away. She knew he was confused about why she didn't want to go find Aang, but she wasn't going to tell him.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure how he'd take it if she did tell him. She had made a pact with Aang, Toph, and Sokka that night in Ba Sing Se – they would make sure _EVERYONE_ knew of the solar eclipse that approached. Even if they had to deliver the message themselves. Aang would look for Jeong Jeong with Sokka, Katara would alert the Northern Water Tribe, and Toph would travel down to Omashu and the larger Earth Kingdom cities to the south. Since the western portion of the Earth Kingdom was more or less Fire Nation territory, she had opted for traveling through the Eastern Forest. She would find some merchant ships willing to take her to the North Pole and inform her sister tribe of the eclipse.

That was the plan – until Azula captured her. At first she was asking about Aang, but then she'd revealed she'd captured Aang as he traveled south. And killed him. She licked the blood off her fingers. Katara shivered. Azula claimed they had Toph and Sokka, said they were dead…said horrible things…

Katara had to get the information to the Northern Water Tribe. If that meant she had to escape and risk capture by Azula again, then that's what that meant. She couldn't shy away from this responsibility. They had promised – no matter what – that if they knew one another was in peril, they would not go after them. They would complete their mission, even if it meant sacrificing a comrade. Even if it meant death. Their deaths were insignificant compared to the thousands that would suffer if the advantage of the solar eclipse were to be lost.

She had suffered considerably keeping this information from Azula. Thousands of times she'd wanted to say it, just to make it all stop. But even if Aang _WAS_ dead, she would never betray what he stood for. Peace. She scoffed at the word. Peace at what cost? Truthfully, she didn't want anyone to die – not even Fire Nation soldiers. Maybe Fire Lord Ozai. And Azula. …And Jet. But no one else. If the other nations launched an attack on the solar eclipse…it would be slaughter. But slaughter in the name of future peace…was that still peace?

And there was no way she could tell Zuko about the eclipse. Or even Jeong Jeong. They were firebenders; it was they that would be taken advantage of. Sure they were deserters and traitors, but even if Katara was a traitor, she would never want to see her people slaughtered. Not that the other nations would attack civilians of the Fire Nation. It would be a military strike. But still, how would she react if she knew someone was launching an attack on her nation at its time of weakness – even if she was a deserter/traitor? She couldn't imagine being okay with that.

The ostrich horse she rode on took a bad step and jarred her in the saddle. She winced at the sharp pain. Thankfully the wounds were all the way healed – scarred over – but they were absolutely tender. And she still tired very easily…though today was much better than the previous day she had collapsed in the woods.

The memory brought flames to her face. She was _SURE_ Zuko had been watching her. Whether it was '_watching _her' or '_watching out _for her,' it was still_ watching_. It had been the first time she'd felt enough energy to actually argue with him. She'd wanted to several times before…but she had been physically weak. Not mentally unwilling, just physically unable. And yet she still felt…compassion? Pity? It was hard to tell.

She was deeply indebted to him for saving her from Azula. And bringing her along with his uncle, despite the danger she placed them in. And the extreme kindness he'd shown her during her incapacitated state made her think there was a glimmer of goodness in him. It was hard to tell, he was slippery. At times she was almost sure he was genuinely concerned and compassionate. She could see it in his eyes, the way his face relaxed. And in his touch. He'd caressed her hair, for the love of La! How evil could a 'caresser' be? Then there were other times when she knew he was honestly angry with her – or angry at himself and just taking it out on her… His body tensed and his face became dark, and he said…such hurtful things… He was complex and slippery. She wished she knew more about him. She felt that he was in an immense amount of pain. All the time.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko barked angrily at her.

She held his gaze, unconcerned at his harsh voice. She had been staring after all. Katara hadn't meant to, she just did it. She was thinking about him after all. He was leading her ostrich horse – the other one had supplies packed on its back. Without missing a beat, she said in a cold voice, "Nothing." Then she looked away.

It always rankled Zuko somewhat when she was short with him. She could tell by the way his neck twitched. She bet he didn't even know his neck twitched. Usually he would say something inflammatory at this point – he'd done so several times before when she did things that annoyed him. But this time he turned away and muttered something darkly under his breath.

By the time they reached their night camp, she and Zuko had been in three more 'heated discussions.' They were stopping at the eastern shore of the eastern lake south of Ba Sing Se. There were many campfires that dotted the shores of the lake – refugees still sifted into Ba Sing Se in hoards. A few more fires and tired-looking men wouldn't be noticed. Jeong Jeong's Deserters drifted out into the darkness, a few standing watch in shifts. Mostly they avoided each other – having been cooped in a cave for so long with the same annoying people would probably make her want to separate as well.

And it did. Only she couldn't because she had to stay near the campfire in the middle of the group. "For your protection," Iroh and Jeong Jeong explained. She even had her own personal watchdog to make sure she stayed put. She turned away from the fire, away from Zuko, and looked out across the lake. There were fires along the shoreline and it made it appear like little fireflies were stationed like centauries in the distance. The waning moon was still very large, and it made it difficult for Katara to sleep. Especially near such a large body of water.

Grunting, she rose from her sleeping furs and nodded to the deserter on duty as she made her way down to the shores of the lake. Crossing her legs she looked up at the stars then to their reflection in on the still waters of the lake. If she reached in she might be able to hold them in her hand… She closed her eyes and reached out. Even though it was a lake she could still feel it. Push and Pull. Tui and La. Good and Evil. Life and Death. Yin and Yang. The Moon and the Ocean pushed and pulled even these waters, the tides rising and falling very gently.

"What are you doing out here?" a sharp voice said from behind her.

Katara actually jumped. Whereas firebenders meditated before a flame, making it dance, waterbenders meditated before the water – moving, living water. They let it manipulate them…push and pull. They were safe within the rocking arms of the Moon and Ocean.

Sighing heavily – the moment was over – she lay back on the sandy beach and crossed her arms behind her head, staring at Zuko upside down. "Don't you ever just…" she paused at the quizzical look he gave her, "look at the stars?"

"No," he answered dryly.

Katara shrugged, her eyes still on his upside down face. When she did that his frown was a smile. "Your loss."

To her genuine surprise, he plopped down next to her and looked across the lake.

"You know," she began quietly, "it's never really dark in the South Pole. Whether it's the months of the Midnight Sun or the colors of the Aurora Australis, it's never truly completely dark. The stars are never quite visible. But here it's dark…and the stars are so pretty and rare…"

Far be it for her to try to predict Zuko, for he surprised her yet again. "In the Fire Nation we have whole festivals dedicated to the stars. On the summer solstice every fire in the whole island is put out for the whole day, so when all the smoke is cleared by midnight all the stars are visible."

When he looked down on her she was smiling. His lips drew into a sneer. "What are you smiling at?"

And she kept smiling, firstly because she wanted to smile, and secondly because it bothered him. "Nothing," she answered softly.

"Whatever, peasant," he said darkly.

She smiled even wider, actually laughing a bit. "Now, don't be nasty, Prince Zuko," she said in a teasing, chiding voice. "We were sharing a moment…talking about our homes. Don't go ruining it with your black moods."

"I don't want to talk about my home," he growled.

Still, Katara pushed. She couldn't help it. Push and Pull. Yin and Yang. She pushed because he pulled. Though perhaps he didn't know he pulled…

"Then I'll tell you about mine," she said softly, taking a deep breath. "When I was growing up we didn't have a lot. Well, that's not true. We had a lot of ice. My father was the chief, and our igloo always had people in it. There isn't a lot of privacy, Water Tribes are awful communal, and though my mother raised me, every woman was my mother. My father made the best pelts – he was a hunter. Kind of like you. When I was nine he made my _anorak_ from baby turtle seal. They're still blue when they're babies, and their fur is water repellant."

"I don't care," he muttered darkly. But his eyes were fixed attentively on her when he said this, so Katara didn't honestly believe him.

"I'm not finished yet," she said quietly, though strongly. "You'll get your turn when I'm done." She smiled briefly at his scowl and then continued, pushing herself up on her elbows. "You've been there," she continued, "but you've never really lived there. The auroras stretch on like little ribbons – even during the day. At night they're like spirits – some say spirits live in them. We have three months of no sun – well, very limited sun – that we call the Time of No-Sun. It never gets very far above the horizon. Then we have three months of the Midnight Sun. I think you'd like it then – what with your 'firebenders rise with the sun' business."

She laughed a bit. He gave her a dark look and she continued, completely unperturbed. "When I was ten my father left with his fleet of ships and warriors. All the warriors in all the remaining tribes in the South Pole left. We were the Warrior Tribe before the war began. We had some of the strongest benders alive. The Northern Tribe had warriors as well, but they were protectors. We used to be known as the People of the Wolf. We were fighters. Yin and Yang. Defend and Attack. Such is the duality of our tribe, our connection to the Moon and Ocean.

"But the Fire Nation was ruthless with us. Our numbers are down to less than five hundred. Where we used to be strong and prideful, now we are mostly women and children. My father left with every warrior to try and finish this horrid war." She sighed deeply. "It was after my mother was killed that he left. One obsessed Fire Nation captain was convinced we had hidden numbers… He slaughtered the last of our benders, but not before they landlocked his ship with ice."

Then she laughed, unbelieving that she actually remembered this. It seemed ages ago. "I met you the same day I met Aang." She paused, unable to contain her mirth. "You know, he was much more friendly than you."

She covered her face as she laughed. But soon she couldn't hide it anymore. Talk of home, talk of Aang, hadn't really made her laugh. And he shaking shoulders weren't because of ironic amusement. They were because of tears. She wasn't laughing; she was hysterical.

Standing swiftly, she moved to the edge of the lake, the gentle tide pulling at her bare feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, a strong chill coursing through her as the tears leaked from closed eyes.

It couldn't have taken her off guard any more if he'd grown three heads and flow off on Appa. His hot breath on the back of her neck made her tingle all over – she couldn't even tell if it was a good tingle. The warm bursts of breath sent shivers down her spine, like chilly little crabs scuttling down her back. His lips were very close to the curve of her ear – so close he might have burned her with his soft panting. "Katara," he murmured in a way that made Katara's eyes roll to the back of her head and her lips tremble.

She tilted her head back slightly as he inhaled deeply. Her heart fluttered with the fury of a thousand wings when his lips first touched the curve of her neck. His fingers slid down her shoulders and arms, making her tense slightly. What was she doing? What was he doing? This was Zuko! Zuko – the enemy! Zuko – the evil!

He kissed her again, searing and amazing, right where her earlobe and jaw met. Had she ever felt something so dangerous, so wonderful? One of his hands wrapped around to brush her neck, ever so lightly, and pull her hair away as he placed another heated kiss just below the last. This was too sweet, too horrible, too agonizing to comprehend. His other hand slid down her ribcage to rest on the gentle influx of her waist, drawing her against him. His mouth was braver, traveling down the softness of her neck, leaving a burning trail of pleasure.

"Katara," he whispered against her skin, leaving Katara feeling pleasantly burned.

Perhaps this was what snapped at her, slapped her into reality. "No," she whispered. His lips paused on her skin, and after a moment he let go of her waist and let his head fall on her shoulder. The heat of his body radiated against hers, and the temptation to spin and crush her lips against his was staggering.

Instead she turned around and looked up at him through wet lashes. "You don't mean this," she whispered again, her bottom lip trembling.

His golden eyes were on her quivering lips. He moved closer to her, his mouth so close she could taste his cinnamon breath. "What if I do?" he asked. He was so, so close. So, so…close.

She leaned in, ready to take the kiss, when she remembered a very important fact. "But, you don't," she said in a hard voice, drawing away and pressing her hands against her shattering heart, willing it to quit beating so furiously. "You're just playing," she accused, seeing the darkness cloud his eyes once more. "It's a cruel game, Zuko," she whispered harshly, backing away towards camp. "And I'm no good."

She dashed away, dreading the violent explosion that was sure to come as she buried herself and her tears in her sleeping furs. It came in wordless bellows and huge cannons of fire that lit the sky in horrible glory.

_Part II_

Because of his…episode…Jeong Jeong and the Deserters had to leave very early the next morning to avoid curious refugees that might want to investigate the previous night's fireworks. Zuko didn't sleep at all that night, and when morning came he received glares from most of the deserters, his uncle included.

He could hardly look at her without becoming sick. Sick with anger. Her lips and eyes were swollen with unshed tears, and she didn't even look at him once. Not when he took the reigns of the ostrich horse, not when he stood over her shoulder as she ate, not when he 'accidentally' tripped her. She murmured a soft, "Sorry," before dusting off her robes and walking away. He hated her more because of that. He had never met someone he wanted to kiss and kill equally. Not kill. But make suffer. Yes. Suffer. Suffer the way he suffered.

He had burned for her. He still did. It was eating him alive, like the flames Jeong Jeong warned him of. Her words had run him through like ice – stabbed him worse than any dagger could have. _You're just playing. It's a cruel game, Zuko_. She made him murderous, pushed him over the edge and watched him fall with innocent little eyes. She made him vicious. She enflamed him. She enchanted him. Who ever said this girl was like water?

At their midday rest his uncle approached him, obligatory tea in hand. Katara was sitting dejectedly away from the rest of the group, her back to them and her head hanging. Zuko thought she was crying, but wasn't sure. She had been shuddering all day. He didn't even have the will to make her eat. He wasn't sure he could approach her without really hurting her.

"What did you do to her?" his uncle asked. Though his voice was light, Zuko could tell it was a serious question.

Eyes never leaving Katara's back, he answered. "Nothing."

His uncle's unusual silence drew Zuko's attention. "I kissed her," he confessed.

His uncle blanched, stopping mid-sip. "Some kiss," he murmured.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth as he willed the fire inside down. "Uncle," he ground out warningly.

His uncle merely snorted. "When I was your age, kissing girls usually made them deliriously happy. Are you sure you did it right?"

Zuko briefly recalled her quick breaths and slightly arching back. Oh yes, he'd done it right. "She rejected me," Zuko sighed.

His uncle cast a long look at Katara, who had her face in her hands. Then he looked back at Zuko, as if wondering how this could possibly happen. "No, I don't think you did it right. She's crazy about you. I might be old, but I'm not yet blind."

Zuko growled low in his throat. "Then why can't she even look at me? Why does she cry whenever I come near? Is it –" his voice caught in his throat. "Am I really that horrible a monster?" he finished in a low voice.

"No," his uncle said in a stern voice. "You are not a monster by any definition of the word." His uncle closed his eyes briefly, setting down his teacup. "Did you ever stop to think…that the reason she is hurting so bad is because she likes you so much?"

And to tell the truth, Zuko had not. Did that explanation make sense? If she cared nothing for him, then rejecting him would be easy. She would continue taunting him as she normally did with light verbal spars and confident looks. But if she did care for him…why did she reject him at all? _It's a cruel game, Zuko. And I'm not any good._ Those cold words… She thought he played with her? True he was older than she by a few years, but had never even kissed a girl before. He might be older, but he had not yet learned to play that way.

They rode on, and as night descended they reached the southernmost tip of the eastern lake. If they traveled any more west they would be in clearly defined Fire Nation territory – and considerably more danger. There was a river that they would reach in the next two days that Jeong Jeong and his men had camped along for a while. The Avatar would be very close.

They made camp deeper into the forest than the night before because of their proximity to Fire Nation territory. It had been a grueling day, and even though Katara had rode the ostrich horse through most of it, even she slumped into her sleeping furs and slept as soon as her head hit the ground. Zuko was awake for a while longer, staring up at the sky and thinking of all the things Katara told him. Why would she say that? Why would she tell him her whole life story…then rebuff him so coldly? Girls really were crazy.

The fire was dying. With a thought Zuko could bring it back to life, but he let it die and tried to sleep. It seemed as though he had just reached a dream state when he jerked up, looking around. Nothing. It was nothing. His suspicious nature was going to kill him one day. And then he saw the empty patch of ground. No sleeping furs in sight.

How could she have slipped through Jeong Jeong's deserter centauries? Zuko didn't even bother waking the useless guards as he passed them. He made a quick, silent dash through the poorly lit forest, searching frantically for any sign of her. When he finally found her she was pacing back and forth next to a large elm. Her pack was at her feet, and her hands were weaving through the air. Was she…talking to herself?

The predator (that she always seemed to awake in him) grinned. Silent as a spirit, Zuko crept behind her – distracted as she was it was no wonder she didn't hear him. He watched her for a moment, hidden in the deep shadows. Desire drummed through him once again as she was lit up with the shine of the moon. Did she have any idea what she woke in him? Fire. Fire that burned bright and hot as white flames. All consuming and passionate.

The grin that broke over his lips could well be called evil, but deep inside it was just vengeful. Her rejection the previous night scarred his pride. He knew she was attracted to him. He couldn't be mistaken in something like that. The fact that she was attracted and still resisted intrigued and angered him. He was used to getting what he wanted. Well…not as of recently. But on the whole, his every desire was made real. He wanted to taste her, wanted to touch her, make her squirm. He wanted her to feel the heat that consumed him.

He crept out of the shadows on silent feet. "What are you doing, Little Miss Water Tribe?" he asked over her shoulder.

Zuko was disappointed. She only leapt about ten feet in the air at the sound of his voice. She backed into the trunk of a large tree, eyes wide in fright. He wanted her, burned for her, but he wouldn't take her. His need was too strong to dishonor her like that. But he could still scare her, threaten her, fill her with enough fear so that she wouldn't try to escape like this again. After all, it was dangerous. Azula tracked them, and they were hours away from Fire Nation territory. Zuko really doubted that she could defend herself against a fully trained Fire Nation regiment.

Faster than lightning, Zuko had her against the tree, pressing a leg between hers so she was trapped. He captured her wrists with strong hands – he was so much stronger than she – and pinned them beside her face. She cringed at the odd angle, stiff with fear. Giving in to baser desires – something only she had ever let loose – Zuko inhaled into her hair, his cheek gliding against hers. The coolness of her skin shocked him – either she was freezing or he was steaming. He wasn't sure he cared which was which. "Where are you going, little girl?" he cooed in her ear, his lips so close they brushed her skin lightly.

For a moment she struggled strongly against his restraints. The movement of her soft curves over his body only increased his desire, fed the fire. Her heart was beating so fast against his chest he thought it would fly out. With a gentle smile he knew she could feel, be ran his tongue across the curve of her ear. "Well?" he asked her, eliciting a little whimper from her.

Her breath was fast in his ear, and he could feel the shaking of her jaw. "Zuko…" she whispered softly.

Something in her voice made him pull away and look down on her. Her lips were parted slightly as she opened her eyes. But what he saw in them was not fear or terror, nor even concern. It was lust. "Zuko," she murmured against his lips, her face close to his.

He had not expected…had not calculated… His hands dropped her wrists as he stared into her hazy blue eyes. Their lips were so close that when she said his name he could feel the vibrations of her voice on his mouth. "Zuko," she murmured again. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she said softly, her hands twitching nervously at her sides.

"What for?" he asked, swallowing anxiously at the look in her eyes. This was what he wanted, right? He wanted her to burn for him as he did for her. Her lips moved towards his slowly, and Zuko closed his eyes.

He felt her sigh, then swallow harshly. It was about then that he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head, and everything went perfectly black.


	5. Captain Fong

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Captain Fong**

_Part I_

Katara put her face in her hands as Zuko slumped to the ground at her feet. The ice club in her hand returned to her water skin and she snapped the cork closed with a sad sigh. She had hoped that Zuko would not notice she'd left until morning. That way she would at least have a few hours on him. But luck was not on her side… She could barely stand to look at him, she felt so sick over the incident. Had she meant to almost kiss him? Had that been her intention? No, but it had been her desire. How easy it would have been to kiss him, stay with him, rejoin Aang and Sokka when they met…how easy it would have been to forget about the promise…

Katara felt tears build in her eyes as she pushed him against the tree, feeling the lump that formed in the back of his head. He was going to hate her so much when he woke up. But that was better than him following her…tempting her. She couldn't feel like that towards Zuko – whatever _THAT _was. It just wasn't right, and something inside of her snapped when he'd tried to kiss her the other night. He was a_ PRINCE_ of the_ FIRE NATION_. They were the enemy.

With a sigh, Katara hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. How long had it been since Zuko had stopped being the enemy? Was it when he stood with Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara against his sister? Was it before then even? Katara couldn't lie to herself. It had been a long time since she'd thought of Zuko as evil, or as the enemy. He made her nervous. He made her unsure and crazy. …But she wasn't sure if it was because she thought of him as an enemy. In fact, she was beginning to suspect it was because…and as much as the feeling scared her…it was almost as if…she was beginning to like him.

As she gave Zuko a final, backward glance into the night, it was hard to brush these thoughts to the back of her mind – these traitorous thoughts. He really hadn't deserved what she had done to him. She had…she had done exactly what she accused him of doing. _You're just playing. It's a cruel game… And I'm no good…_ Her nails bit into her palms. But she wasn't playing a game. Life and death wasn't a game. And it came down to the lives of thousands of people and the hurt pride of a Fire Prince. If she had to choose, she would choose the thousands of lives.

Katara traveled close to a stream – in case she was attacked she wanted more than just her water skin. But the stream was soon becoming a huge river. And the river was becoming a raging river. She thought it was a river from the mountains that fed into one of the lakes around Ba Sing Se. In that case, she would have to follow it up into the mountains. On the other side of the mountains would be the sea, and there she could find a port town with ships to take her to the North Pole. She knew that Water Tribe ships often bought supplies and weapons from the Earth Kingdom, and a port town would be a great place to do the trading.

Wanting to put as much distance as possible between her and Zuko (and Jeong Jeong and his Deserters), Katara walked into the morning, through the day, and to the next night. She had been careful to avoid any mud near the river, so no one could track her. She had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, despite the fact that no one seemed to be around. She expected refugees to be traveling up to Ba Sing Se, but she saw no one. She couldn't decide if this was encouraging or not.

Finally, when she decided it was time to rest, she was so tired she could barely hear the rushing river next to her. She had been foraging as she went, eating her fill of berries and nuts and mushrooms. She hadn't wanted to take any supplies from Jeong Jeong and his Deserters, as they would no doubt need them more than she. The light of morning woke her and she started once again, feeling more tired than she had in her life. Following the river was turning out to be a fantastic idea – it was a straight path up into the mountains. But it was a steep path, and that wasn't really something she enjoyed.

A few days later, as she crested the top of the mountain, she found she could see for miles and miles. The forest died to the west and was replaced by desert and eventually Ba Sing Se – though she couldn't see the walls from where she was. To the South, East, and North was more forest. She couldn't see the ocean, but she knew it was to the east. She just had to keep walking. She camped on the top of that mountain during the night, not lighting a fire for fear of someone noticing. She could see, in the distance, a clumping of fires – though they were far away. She assumed they were soldiers – though what side and why they were about was a mystery to her.

Morning broke on her the fourth day of her travels, and her nose was filled with the slight smell of burning. Looking off into the distance, she saw that there was a forest fire going where the group of fires had been last night. Had there been an attack? Katara packed her things together quickly and made for the eastern side of the mountain. There was no river on this side; in fact, she lost the river before she made it to the top of the mountain, as it was bending in a direction she didn't want to follow.

The downhill journey was much more pleasant than the uphill, but Katara couldn't help wishing she could have the river back. It made her feel a whole hell of a lot more secure to have it there. In fact, if she'd known what was going to happen next, she surely would have opted for endless uphill journeys with rivers than downhill without.

_Part II_

They caught her completely off guard. Several days alone in the forest had made her a little careless, not as attentive as she should have been. It was almost pathetic, because she didn't even notice she was surrounded until her attackers fell on her. She shrieked as stone clamped around her hands, pinning them to her back. The force brought her to her knees. She struggled valiantly, managing only to fall on her shoulder and roll onto her back.

The solemn-faced, dark-uniformed earthbender was leaning over her. He gave her a blank look laced with confusion. She couldn't say she recognized him, but his uniform was familiar. With a growl, Katara furrowed her brow. "Dai Li," she spat, glaring.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're from the Water Tribe, are you not?"

Katara looked away from him.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said after a moment. For his part, he _DID_ sound sincere.

What reason did he have to hurt her? He obviously didn't know who she was. And even if he did know, why would he care? It wasn't like she was spreading descent around Ba Sing Se. In fact, they were a long way away from Ba Sing Se…what _WAS_ he doing out here? She wondered briefly if the fire she'd seen hours before had something to do with these Dai Li agents.

"She's not what we're looking for, Sir," another agent said. "What do you want us to do with her?"

The man that had asked her if she was Water Tribe shook his head. "No, I'd like to know why she's out here. And who she is." He turned to her and frowned. "Sling her over the back of one of your ostrich horses. We'll take her back to Ba Sing Se for interrogation."

Katara jerked her head sharply at that. How many times would she be detained?! For all that was good, why couldn't he have just said, 'let her go'?

"No!" she shouted. She began to struggle when the second agent tossed her over his shoulder. "Damn you! Put me down! I don't want to go back to Ba Sing freakin' Se! Putmedown!Putmedown!Putmedown!"

A stone hand clamped over her mouth and she was flung over the back of an ostrich horse. After struggling for a moment, she fell down off the back of the animal, rolling to her knees. She managed to twist enough to flick the cork on her water skin, releasing her own hands with a stream of harsh water. Before she could run, however, the earth grumbled beneath her and captured her at the ankles. She pealed the rock away from her mouth, then used the water to whip and snapped at the ground around her feet. The stone shackles broke and she dashed away.

"Stop her!" a Dai Li agent barked. As skilled a waterbender as Katara was, with only a water skin and faced with highly trained earthbenders, she really didn't fare well.

She was tripped up by the earth and tackled manually. She cried out as her hands were pinned down again, someone's knee on the sensitive skin of her back. Whoever's knee was in her back was heavy, and knocked the air out of her.

"Now stop that!" It was that man who'd questioned her earlier. He turned her over, standing above her. She glared viciously. "We said we didn't want to hurt you. Do you really want to be treated like a prisoner?"

"I want you to let me go about my own business," Katara countered. "I left Ba Sing Se; I don't want to go back!"

The man looked at her harshly, as if he might be able to read her mind. Katara lifted herself into a sitting position, her hands still tied behind her back. "I'm not a threat," she argued. "I just want to go home."

The man above her frowned. "So you are from the Water Tribe," he stated more than questioned.

She'd already used waterbending, so it really wasn't any use hiding it. She nodded her head.

He gave her a speculative look. "If you answer my questions, I might let you go."

Katara looked away. It was clear that she wouldn't be able to escape again. There were too many, and they had every advantage over her. If she told him who she was he might recognize her and take her back to Ba Sing Se. But if she didn't tell him anything he _WOULD_ take her back to Ba Sing Se. With a frown she adjusted her hands. "First get this…rock off my hands."

He raised an eyebrow. The rock formed around his hands and Katara massaged them gently against her chest.

"You look a little young to be traveling by yourself," he said solemnly. "Are you a refugee?"

Katara shrugged. "Kind of. I travel around a lot."

He gave her a hard look. "I'm within my every right to take you back to Ba Sing Se and give you to someone who will make you talk. You'd do well to remember that."

With a shiver, Katara nodded her head. "I'm not really a refugee. I'm from the South Pole. I was traveling with friends, but we split up at Ba Sing Se, and now I'm going to the Northern Water Tribe."

He frowned again. "Why do you have a Fire Nation pack? Before you lie, I recognize the design."

With slumped shoulders, Katara said in a low voice. "I was captured by a group of firebenders about a week and a half ago. I stole this when I escaped."

He raised a brow. "How'd you do that? From what I hear, the Fire Nation is…ruthless with prisoners."

"I guess 'escaped' isn't a great word," Katara confessed. "I knew a few of them…from my travels. I convinced one to let me go…with an ice club…"

Katara could have sworn a smile pricked at the edges of the Dai Li agent's lips. "So now you're going home?" he asked.

She nodded, finally raising herself from the ground and brushing some of the dirt off her clothes. "Yes. I just want to go home."

Smiling inwardly – she thought the man believed her – she tried her best to stay calm. But his dirty glare caused her to jump. "So why aren't you going south?" He shook his head. "Too many things don't add up, Water Tribe. I'm taking you back to Ba Sing Se. Maybe we'll get a story out of you then."

As much as Katara screamed and kicked and fought, they managed to get her bound and thrown on the back of an ostrich horse. She didn't even have the energy for tears. She was just plain angry.

When night fell they camped around a single fire. There were only eight, and Katara was pretty sure that they were two different groups. Four of them were Dai Li, but four of them didn't wear those uniforms. They seemed to be benders as well. For the life of her, Katara couldn't fathom why they were out there. Weren't Dai Li cultural police? Why would they even want to leave Ba Sing Se? Surely nothing outside the city's massive walls concerned them…

One of the Dai Li – the one that tackled her – had tied her hands in front of her with rope. Katara wasn't stupid enough to try any waterbending…but she could still plan. At least she wasn't going to try anything drastic until she was closer to a river or lake or something. She was rather rankled that they'd bound her at all. Zuko would never tie her up… Katara sighed. Well, now he might. Why did he even care? Why wouldn't he want her to leave? He'd said it a thousand times. She slowed him down.

She looked sharply at her captor – the one she thought was the leader. He had been the one to tackle/interrogate her. "What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her suspiciously, as if he didn't know what she would do with it if she did have his name. Part of her didn't blame him. The peoples of the Water Tribe were growing more and more rare to see. They had reputations as being witches. It was true that waterbenders had the propensity to lean towards mysticism, but being a witch was ridiculous.

"Fong," he replied. "Captain Fong." Then he looked at her with slight apprehension. "What's yours?"

"Kanna," she lied easily. "Well, Captain Fong, are you going to feed me or should I go forage. Either way you'll have to untie my hands."

Captain Fong frowned. "We ran out of supplies a few days ago."

Katara patiently held her hands out in front of her, standing up. He snorted. "I don't think so, Water Tribe. And I'll escort you."

Pursing her lips, Katara stalked off into the evening half-light, followed by a noisy Captain Fong. His Dai Li regalia clinked loudly, and his harsh footsteps told Katara he and his men probably didn't rough it outside the city too often. After a while she found a healthy-looking peach-berry bush and knelt beside it to gather the thumb-sized berries in her skirt.

"What's the Dai Li doing so far outside Ba Sing Se, Captain Fong?" she asked. Not looking at him.

When he didn't answer, Katara shrugged. "It's not like anything out here really concerns you… Certainly not the war…all the dying people… It's not like you're actually warriors…"

"Do you want to be gagged, Water Tribe?" he barked harshly.

Katara smiled to herself. "I want you to let me go. I don't pose any threat to you or Ba Sing Se…or Ba Sing Se's precious, fragile culture…"

Captain Fong snorted. "I think I'll be the judge of that," he said skeptically.

Katara, however, ignored him. "Oh! Leechey nuts!" she exclaimed, rising and going over to the roots of a nearby tree.

He led her back to the camp, where a fire had been started. It was then that she noticed several of the men were actually injured. With their armor off they were all considerably less intimidating. Katara scowled when she saw the burn marks. So they _HAD_ been fighting with firebenders. Why was that?

She sighed heavily when she sat down, her food temporarily forgotten. "Captain Fong," she said softly. He looked at her with suspicious eyes. "I can heal them," she told him with a serious expression.

"We have our own medics," he said harshly.

With a glance at the burns – she _KNEW_ how painful they were – she shook her head. "No, I can heal them right now. They won't even have scars."

"What are you talking about, Water Tribe?" he said suspiciously.

She glared at him. "It's obvious you've been fighting firebenders. Did you finally find out how much fire hurts, Captain Fong? How many men did you lose? I can heal their burns! You just have to trust me."

For a long time he just looked at her, his eyes hard as agates. She was sure he was angry, but he walked over to her and began untying the ropes around her hands and wrists. Without so much as a thank you, Katara went over to the two soldiers. They eyed her with distrust as she inspected their wounds.

"Captain," one of them asked, a look of semi-fear in his eyes.

Captain Fong, who had moved around to watch her (and probably to make sure she didn't try to escape), nodded his head once. "I need my water skin," she said shortly.

"No funny business," Captain Fong said hardly as he tossed the blue water skin into her outstretched hand.

Catching it effortlessly, Katara unstopped the cork and bent the water out with a flourish, letting it rest in her hand. She saw the fear in the earthbender's eyes when her hands began to glow. Flexing them slightly, she lowered her hands down to the burns on his chest and let the healing power flow out of her fingers. The shimmering on his chest subsided and the excess water dripped to the ground.

When she looked down at the earthbender soldier she saw his eyes were closed tight. She smiled tightly. "Well?" she asked. "How does if feel?"

A look of amazement painted Captain Fong's face when she looked up at him. Then, turning back to her patient, she poked him in the chest where the burn had been. "Does that hurt?" she asked kindly.

The soldier flinched as she poked the newly healed flesh. "Yes."

Katara nodded. "Good. It means it's healed. You'll be sore for a few days, but then you'll be right as rain."

Then she looked back up at Captain Fong's disbelieving face. "Well," she asked. "Who's next?"

She healed the burns of the other soldier, then several painful looking gashes on a few other earthbenders before finally settling down to eat her peach-berries and leechey nuts. She was sitting contently before the fire when Captain Fong (who had since taken off his armor) sat down beside her. He was rock-like with a square jaw and harsh features. Like many earthbenders – who required enormous physical strength to bend their element – he was a large man, with skin just a few shades lighter than Katara's.

He sat quietly for a moment, before looking at her doubtfully. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

Katara shrugged. "Where did you learn earthbending?" she asked. "It's just another facet of waterbending. Just like some earthbenders can manipulate crystals, some waterbenders can heal."

He nodded.

Pursing her lips, Katara looked over at the captain. He looked to be in his early- to mid-twenties, though he held himself with a much more serious demeanor. "You'd never fought firebenders before, had you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I've lived in Ba Sing Se my whole life."

"Why are you all out here?" she asked.

For a moment, she thought he wouldn't tell her. Then he ducked his head. "We were going off after a band of deserters – Dai Li agents that had gone renegade and were spreading descent. They got out of the city somehow. We lost them in the mountains and ran into a regiment of firebenders. Twenty were killed, and I was given an impromptu field promotion before Captain Lee fell. We're trying to get back to Ba Sing Se…but those firebenders are still out there…as are the renegade agents."

So that fire she'd seen a few nights before, that _WAS_ the earthbenders fighting some firebenders. She looked into the fire apprehensively. It was possible that it was Azula's people – or Azula herself. Either way, the mountains were far more treacherous than she'd originally thought. She suddenly wished that she had Zuko and his uncle… Shaking herself, she glanced over at Captain Fong. He was staring intently at the fire as well.

He shook his head in a disbelieving manner. "I just don't understand…we were all told the war was minor…it barely involved us… But the Fire Nation is everywhere. We avoided two regiments before we ran into that one."

Katara looked down. "Maybe…" she began, and then paused. "Maybe you should come with me to the North Pole," she said softly. "If you saw what was happening, maybe took a Northern Water Tribe representative back to Ba Sing Se with you…maybe you could start convincing people about the seriousness of this war."

Captain Fong's eyes remained pinned to the fire. He seemed to be mulling it over. "I'm a soldier. I can't just go running off. I'll be called a deserter, too."

With a sigh, Katara said, "Well, then let me go. I have to get to the North Pole."

Captain Fong shook his head. "I can't."

Katara huffed. "Why not?"

He gave her a hard look. "Even if you weren't a prisoner, I wouldn't let you go walking around these woods with the Fire Nation creeping around every tree. It's dangerous."

Katara closed her eyes, willing he anger down. "I'm not afraid. Why does everyone insist on thinking I need to be protected all the time? I can take care of myself."

Captain Fong snorted. "Kanna." Katara jumped at the name, but he didn't seem to notice. "My men and I took you down with relative ease. You wouldn't stand a chance against a regiment of firebenders. Waterbender or not, you're only one woman."

Katara's eyes went wide and she turned a little pink. He thought she was a woman? Then she smacked herself. What did that matter? She should be rather enraged. But…considering her track record…Azula…Zuko…and then Captain Fong…

Maybe he was right. Maybe she wouldn't stand a chance against a regiment of firebenders, and maybe she shouldn't be allowed to traipse about the woods (as Zuko said). But she still had a promise to keep!

"We can sort all this out in Ba Sing Se," Captain Fong continued, oblivious to her conflicting emotions. "Then, maybe I can convince the Grand Secretary to let me dig up a regiment of soldiers and I can escort you to the North Pole myself."

Katara sighed and looked away. "Captain Fong…I've already spoken to Grand Secretary Long Feng…several times. He doesn't want to hear anything I have to say."

"You've spoken with Long Feng?!" Captain Fong asked incredulously.

She turned to him, hands rest on her knees as she looked plaintively into his eyes. "Please, Captain Fong. I carry a very important message to Chief Arnook – something that could change the tide of the war. Long Feng has already made it clear that he doesn't wish to listen… You have to let me go."

Captain Fong frowned. "That doesn't sound like Uncle…"

"Long Feng is your uncle?" she asked blandly. She looked away. "Why am I even trying?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My mother's brother," he replied defensively. "He's a great man!"

Katara just shook her head. "Fine. I'm tired. I can see you won't change your mind. I'm going to sleep. Just forget I said anything."

There was silence in which Katara knew Captain Fong was staring at her as she bundled herself in her sleeping skins. "Thank you for healing my soldiers, Kanna," he said softly.

Katara just drew the sleeping skins around her shoulders.


	6. Grateful Prey

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Grateful Prey**

_Part I_

Zuko had awoken with his uncle shaking him. The older man had a sad look on his face.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked, half-angry…half-hurt. Yes, his head hurt. But it was something more than that.

His uncle looked away from him. "She's gone."

He knew he should be angry. In fact, he should be enraged. But right now he felt…well, it was something akin to disappointment. Sadness, maybe? He felt the back of his head and winced when his had hit the lump. He looked at his hand and saw there was crusty blood on his fingers.

Back at the camp the healer tried to pin Zuko down to look at him, but only after warnings from his uncle did he sit still long enough for the healer to examine his injury. Boy, had she gotten the best of him. She sure had him fooled… Zuko shook his head – until it began to ache again at least.

"We lost her tracks about a mile to the north of here," Zuko heard a man telling Jeong Jeong. "I can't really say where she's heading, but my guess is that she'd meet up with the river and travel along it for protection."

Zuko nodded his silent agreement. She'd been rather adamant about not going with them. In fact, Zuko was kind of expecting her to try and run away. He wasn't expecting a concussion, but it's hard to be picky…

Jeong Jeong sighed and shook his head. "I believe we must let her go her own way. We do not have time to go and fetch her…"

"What?" Zuko growled. They weren't…going after her?! "With Azula and half the Fire Nation knocking on Ba Sing Se's doors, you're going to let her go out there herself? Azula could kill her!"

His uncle put a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko –"

"No! I'm going after her!" Zuko barked, throwing off his uncle's hand.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko's uncle looked at him with hard eyes. "If she had wanted you to accompany her, what reason would she have to bash you over the head?"

Zuko glared and said in dangerous, low tones. "I don't care what she wants. She can't take care of herself. Stupid waterbender…"

Everyone was silent after Zuko's outburst. Jeong Jeong looked as if he were trying to make a monumental decision. Finally, his face pained, "First the Avatar. Then you can run off on your rescue mission."

A savage smile broke out on Zuko's face. "No. You broke your half of the deal. I said I'd do anything you wanted, as long as you didn't harm the girl. You failed your part – she's clearly in harm's way. The deal is off."

At this, Iroh began to stroke his beard. "Technically, my nephew is correct. Katara is in harm's way…he's within his rights to break off the deal."

Zuko could see Jeong Jeong measuring the situation in his mind. Zuko was playing a dirty game. He was calling Jeong Jeong's honor into question. Jeong Jeong had made a deal, but it wasn't because he _HAD_ to. He could just have taken Zuko and Iroh captive as he'd originally intended in case of their resistance. There wasn't anything but his honor stopping him. Zuko knew this. What Jeong Jeong was weighing was his honor and his duty to find the Avatar. He was trying to decide if he had enough information to find the Avatar himself.

With a sigh, Jeong Jeong hung his head. "Yes. You may go." Zuko smirked. "But, I am hoping you will return to finish your training, Prince Zuko. Your potential is great, and I believe the Avatar could use a good sparing partner."

When Zuko took leave of his master, he was glad their parting had not gone badly. Jeong Jeong was an excellent firebender, and Zuko knew he was his best chance to defeat Azula…and his father… Zuko opted to follow Katara on foot. Since Jeong Jeong's Deserters had lost track of her tracks so easily, Zuko knew it would be difficult to locate the waterbender. He wanted to be able to be close as possible to her tracks.

Zuko didn't know where she was, and he didn't know what she was doing, but he was going to find her. What possessed him with such a manic obsession he wasn't quite sure. What he did know was he _HAD_ to find her, if for nothing else than to repay her so nicely for her stunt the night before. She had about a half a day on Zuko and his uncle, but he was confident. Zuko was a hunter, above all else. The waterbender would prove to be elusive prey, but Zuko had never failed to locate something he was tracking.

When Zuko and Iroh reached the spot where Katara's tracks ended, he crouched low to the ground. They were definitely hers…small with distinct tracings of her boots. They were heading north to meet the river. He didn't know its name, but it fed one of Ba Sing Se's lakes. He was fairly sure the headwaters were somewhere in the mountains to the east of the city, in the mountains that Zuko had been 'captured' by Jeong Jeong and his deserters.

"She might have used waterbending to wash away signs of her tracks," his uncle said sensibly.

Zuko shook his head. "I think that would have left more than her footprints." Then he squinted his eyes and looked out into the forested area. "This place is little traveled, but it's not good for tracking. I think she began to cover them herself…" He stood. "We'll head towards the river, see if she left any tracks along the shore. She'll have followed it for protection."

When they met up with the river it took Zuko over an hour to find her tracks. She had made sure to avoid mud, which would have made it ridiculously easy to track her. He found he was right, however, about her sticking close to the river. He was able to find imprints of her boots every once in a while. Zuko knew he was moving at speeds that were uncomfortable for his uncle, but Iroh hadn't complained yet. They were walking for hours when Zuko realized he'd not run upon any campsites. This caused him to frown.

"How long have we been walking?" he asked his uncle.

Iroh shrugged, looking up at the sky. "Oh, we set off midmorning…it's a little after noon…I'd say five hours."

Zuko frowned. Soon they should be approaching a campsite. Despite her resiliency, Zuko wasn't sure how long she could travel on foot. She wasn't out of shape…but she wasn't exactly used to traveling for long periods of time on foot. Zuko had found it necessary to train both his mind and body. Firebending was a very physically stressful style of bending…it required intense physical fitness. Unless you were an absolute prodigy – like Azula – hours and hours of training a day was required to keep every muscle in perfect working shape.

He knew the same to be true with earthbending, but waterbending seemed to be more of a mental discipline. Katara wasn't very strong physically…she was rather petite and…almost fragile. Like his sister, Katara seemed to be somewhat of a prodigy in her discipline. Zuko didn't like prodigies that didn't have to train as hard as normal benders. They seemed to just 'get' everything, and even challenging techniques were like child's play. They were weak…yet blessedly gifted and strong…

He ran across a spot where Katara had stopped for a while. There were knee imprints along the side of the river. After studying them for a moment and allowing his uncle some rest, Zuko gazed off into the forest. He was slightly worried about firebenders…but there were other treacherous things in forests… This one was deep and dark.

They continued traveling until dark, still not finding Katara's first campsite. He began to wonder if they were even on the right path at all as he and his uncle set up camp and lit a fire.

_Part II_

Captain Fong woke her with a gentle shake. It was still dark, but the sun was beginning to rise over the trees, giving the sky a pink tint. He and the other earthbenders were packing up their meager campsite, preparing the ostrich horses for riding. Katara packed her things and ate the remaining peach-berries she'd saved. Captain Fong made no move to bind her hands, which Katara thought meant he almost trusted her. However, like the day before, she rode behind him on his ostrich horse. Only this time she wasn't flung over the back like a sack of potatoes.

He'd replaced his armor, and was much, much more distant than he'd been the night before. In fact, he didn't even give her a second glance. Wanting to conserve the ostrich horses' energy in case of an attack, the small troupe of earthbenders (and Katara) were moving at a brisk walk. They rode in silence, and an air of fear permeated the soldiers. They were alert as they rode through the woods, no doubt afraid of stumbling upon more firebenders. It was a distinct possibility, Katara thought. They were heading west to Ba Sing Se…slightly southward, but nothing major. She realized she must not have been as far north as she thought, perhaps along the same longitude as Ba Sing Se.

Around midday they stopped to rest for a while. The sun was high, and there was no need for a campfire as no one had found meat. If Sokka were here, he would have found meat. Katara sighed and pushed the thoughts away. Sokka was with Aang, searching for Jeong Jeong. They had probably even begun training already. She sighed as she remounted behind Captain Fong.

It was late afternoon when Katara first began to feel it. Being so close to the full moon, she was already supersensitive to water. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It was still a good distance off…but there was a river ahead. She smiled wanly. This was probably going to be her only chance to escape. Once they hit the river she would have to make a break for it. If she could get in the river she might be able escape. She didn't want to hurt these men; they weren't the enemy. But she had to get away, and if that meant freezing some people to trees…well, it wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Katara was a straightforward girl, but she was not without guile. With a soft sigh, she leaned against Captain Fong's back and pretended to sleep. He would be less apt to worry about her once they met the river if she was asleep. Even beneath his armor Katara could feel the young captain stiffen as she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades. For a moment, Katara wondered if the captain had a girlfriend…was married…had children! It wasn't as if she was trying to seduce him. She wasn't sure she _KNEW_ how to seduce someone.

Nevertheless, Katara regulated her breathing until it felt like sleeping. She could feel the pull of the water as night descended. The moon was rising as the sun was setting. It wasn't quite full – not for at least two more days. But it was enough to give her the advantage.

When they stopped for the night they were close to the river – close enough so that Katara could smell it. She was still feigning sleep, but she could tell Captain Fong was debating what he was going to do with her. Despite everything, Katara was fairly sure he liked her. Not romantically, of course. She'd not been cruel to him, though she had been a bit feisty. And she hadn't _REALLY_ lied to him. And she'd healed his soldiers. And they'd spoken like equals the night before.

And truth be told, Katara liked Captain Fong, too. Katara knew he wasn't a bad person. If nothing else, he was genuinely conflicted over what Katara said and what he'd been told by the Dai Li and his uncle. He wasn't like any other Dai Li agent she'd met…and she was almost sure that he wanted to take part in the war. She could see the fire in his eyes when she'd accused him of not being a true warrior.

So when he picked her up and set her down on her sleeping furs, Katara felt terrible about what she was going to do. It wasn't really much of a choice, though. She seemed to hurt the people she cared about to fulfill her mission. She paused. The people she cared about? Why did Zuko's face come up when she thought that? Why did the whispers of his kisses echo on her skin…why did she feel his hot breath on her neck?

She felt the light weight of a blanket covering her, and she continued to feign sleep as the fire cracked and the earthbenders spoke in hushed tones. Katara began to meditate quietly, feeling the pull of the moon and the rhythm of the water. It was perhaps two hundred feet away. There was little she could do, save wait for the earthbenders to tire and finally sleep. She didn't want to have to fight them, especially since she now had the upper hand. If she made it to the river, of course. With the night and the moon and the river, she had a few things that might give her advantage over the eight earthbenders. At least enough of one to escape.

It was over an hour after the chatter had died that she opened her eyes. The moon was dead between its zenith and the horizon, and the fire had died down to slow embers. It had been small to begin with to avoid attracting attention. Silent as a fox, Katara rolled up her sleeping furs and tucked them into her pack. After she flung it over her shoulder she took a last glance at the sleeping earthbenders. It was good that she was leaving this way. They wouldn't follow her because their true mission was to go home, not capture her.

She made it to the river on silent feet before she heard the twigs crack behind her. Slumping her shoulders, Katara turned to face the moonlit features of Captain Fong. He had a hard, disappointed look on his face. "I trusted you," he accused.

Katara sighed, her eyes rather sad. "You can't keep me here, Captain Fong. I'm not a prisoner, and I haven't done anything wrong."

His jaw clenched. "It's my duty to bring you back to Ba Sing Se."

"I don't want to fight you, Captain," she said quietly. "I have the advantage…it's night…and I'm near a large source of water… Just let me go."

His stone 'hands' flew out at her as Katara dropped her pack at her feet. With a quick movement of her hands she summoned enough water to deflect the 'hands' and send them into the river. She backed up so that her boots were in the water, sinking into shallow water of the shore.

Punching the ground, he used a technique she'd seen a thousand times before and kicked the rock directly at her. The principal technique of earthbending was to be direct and strong. In this way, Katara knew she had somewhat of an advantage. Captain Fong's strength was obviously great. Waterbenders were experts at defensive maneuvers, and also at using their opponent's strength against them. With a quick roll, Katara managed to summon a good-sized water whip to divert Captain Fong's fists from hitting the ground solidly. Unable to get solid contact with the ground, Captain Fong rushed her, thinking that physical strength could overcome her if not earthbending.

Katara was able to divert his first movement with the back of her wrist, forcing him into the water with a strong waterbending move and freezing his feet within the river. There she paused as he tried to hack at his feet.

"Please, Captain Fong," she said softly. "Just let me go."

He gave her an angry look. Then his eyes brightened. Katara turned slightly to see the other seven earthbenders. With a sigh, she dodged several rock 'hands' and froze a shield to block against a propelled rock. Reaching into the river, Katara summoned a wave of water, spun, and threw it at her opponents, freezing them in place.

Captain Fong had gotten loose during the brief distraction and she managed to divert a rock before he pinned her to the ground, grapping her wrists and trapping them between his chest and hers. "I trusted you," he repeated, his voice a little more hurt than angry. "You'll be safe in Ba Sing Se," he said coldly. "Everyone is safe in Ba Sing Se."

Katara frowned. "Captain Fong," she said acidly. "You should have covered my fingers."

With a deep inhalation, Katara blew ice in his face, directing it with wiggling fingers. He gasped, disoriented. Katara used this moment to roll out from beneath him and form a sharp icicle in her hand, posing it above his chest. He growled at her. "Are you going to kill me now, Water Tribe?"

Katara shook her head. "No." She made two strong motions and the water rushed around her, pushing Captain Fong into the branches of a tree, frozen all except his face. Katara glanced at the frozen earthbenders, coating them with a stronger layer of ice. She tossed her pack over her shoulder and stood before the frozen Captain Fong.

"Are you really going to leave us frozen like this, Water Tribe?" he asked in a hard, shivering voice. "With the Fire Nation out there…"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "I guess I hadn't thought about that." She considered for a moment. "I'll unfreeze the hands of one of your officers when I'm far enough away. He'll figure something out. It's night…and I don't really expect any firebenders will be out until sunrise."

She began walking off, finally free to tackle the larger problem of getting to the North Pole. After she crossed the frozen soldiers – many of who gave her vicious looks – she looked back at Captain Fong. She unfroze the hands of one of the officers. "Captain Fong! My real name's Katara! Say hello to your uncle for me the next time you see him!"

He didn't respond, but Katara headed off into the dark, east towards the campsite. She could see the glimmer of fire as she approached. They'd made camp in a nice clearing with thick trees and high bushes on all sides. When she pushed through the bushes however, she laid her eyes on the last thing she'd thought to see.

"Zuko?"

_Part III_

Zuko picked his way around the broken ground. There had been a skirmish here…he was sure Katara was involved. The earth was cleared with the telltale marks of waterbending – whip-like scores on the ground. He paced around, determining that Katara had been 'ambushed' by a group of seven to ten mounted men. The tracks were made by ostrich horses – seeming to point at the Earth Kingdom.

Frowning, Zuko stood up from his crouched position. "Does that girl go a week without being captured?" he asked his uncle with a sarcastic tone.

His uncle raised an eyebrow. "Why would the Earth Kingdom want to capture Katara?"

Zuko didn't know. All he knew was that she had steadfastly been traveling north and east. She had even split from the river to do so. And now there were ostrich horse tracks leading away in the opposite direction, and Katara's tracks absolutely stopped. Why would the Earth Kingdom care about some wandering waterbender? Why do I, he asked himself darkly.

Shaking clear his head, Zuko and his uncle picked up the pace as they followed the distinct tracks of the ostrich horses. Travel was much faster when they weren't constantly trying to find signs of Katara, and they made good time until they found a campsite. I was long deserted, but there had been a fire, and Katara's footprints appeared again, going off into the woods and a little around the camp. They stayed there for the night and set off in the morning.

For a day and a half they followed the tracks of the ostrich horses. The animals were moving slowly, Zuko could tell by the short steps. When running, an ostrich horse's footprints had a distance of eight to ten feet between. These were much shorter. Night was beginning to fall again, but Zuko didn't want to give up until they found the second campsite.

They stumbled upon it haphazardly. They saw the fire in the distance, and Zuko's heart leapt with an adrenaline rush. Telling his uncle to wait where he was, Zuko made stealthy movements towards camp. It was late, and they might be asleep. He could steal Katara right from under their noses. And then throttle her. But the closer he came, he began hearing raised voices and loud noises. He made his way around the campsite, checking for anyone. It was empty. Zuko frowned, searching the campsite. There were places eight bedrolls folded out, and an empty space where a ninth could rest.

Zuko frowned. Had…had Katara escaped somehow? If that was the case, the soldiers were probably following her as he spoke. Just as he was about to move towards where he'd heard the loud noises, a rustling from the bushes caught his attention. Fearing Earth Kingdom soldiers, Zuko began to sink into the shadows.

Zuko's head spun as Katara – and Katara alone – emerged from the bushes, not looking at him as she swiped away a twig and some leaves from her skirt. Her hair was loose about her face, and there was sweat on her brow as if she'd been fighting. When she looked up her face registered her surprise immediately. Her lips split slightly, and her eyes were bright with…what was that in her eyes? Was it…could he have imagined…was she glad to see him?

"Zuko?" she said in a soft, surprised voice, taking a halting step towards him.

Then she looked away, her face turning downwards and her lower lip quivering. Zuko couldn't say a word. He'd planned a thousand things he could say to her once he found her. But none of them seemed appropriate. Instead he grasped her harshly and drew her to him. Her breaths were quick and her body shuddered as Zuko held the waterbender to his chest. He closed his eyes, relieved that she was safe…that she was in his arms…that she wasn't harmed…

She didn't respond to his embrace, but Zuko barely noticed until she began shaking. "Zuko," she said in a heartbreaking, shivering voice. He could feel she was on the verge of tears. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a hiccup.

As ungrateful as the question sounded, when Zuko drew away to snarl a sarcastic reply, he saw tears shining in her eyes and the words were stilled on his lips. "I'm here to rescue you," he replied to her unappreciative question.

With that answer, Katara dropped to her knees, sitting back on her heels. Zuko dipped down to her level, trying to get her to look at him. "Oh," she said simply.

"Oh?" he asked incredulously. "Oh? That's it? Oh?"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked up at him during his tirade. "Well, what do you expect me to say, Zuko?" she asked brokenly, her voice hitching slightly with tears. "I hit you on the back of the head with an ice club! I ran away!

And Zuko didn't really know how to respond to this either. She stood after a long silence, straightening her pack on her shoulders as she brushed the tears off her cheeks. She was flushed with tears, and her lips were swollen.

"I have to leave, Zuko," she said softly.

"You can't," he replied simply.

He saw her shake. He did not think it was in anger. "I have to do this, Zuko. I promised. If I don't…I fail everyone…"

He tried to explain it to her. "It's too dangerous. Try to understand…I can't…" And he couldn't continue. She paused and then turned away from him, her hands rubbing up and down her arms.

"We promised," she said softly. "The four of us…no matter if we were putting one another in danger, that no matter what we would get the message through. Even if inaction killed one, another would survive…and maybe that would be enough…"

Rage filled him as she spoke in riddles. "What are you talking about?!"

"The solar eclipse," she whispered, her eyes dark with tears.

Zuko frowned.

"Firebenders…they lose all their powers on the solar eclipse," she explained, unable to look at him. "I was supposed to tell the Northern Water Tribe when it is…so they can attack the Fire Nation."

Zuko didn't really know why, but he felt his fists ball in anger and…apprehension? She let out a brief sob and took a step towards him. "It's only…I can't!" she confessed. "I feel like I'm betraying you!" Scared tears fell from her eyes. "But if I don't I'm betraying the rest of the world…"

She was crying on her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she were in pain. Zuko looked down on her as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Tell me what I should do," she said to him, her voice filled with pain and confusion. Her eyes were bright. "I don't know anymore. Just tell me what I should do. I'll do anything you say."

And Zuko didn't know what he wanted her to do. Half of him was so angry! He was angry because she left, because he had to feel this way, because she had enchanted him, because she was changing him, because she confused him, because she was at his mercy and he couldn't even react to strike back at her. And yet she said she would do anything he said. She would go back to Jeong Jeong and the Deserters with him. She would stay with him. _I'll do anything you say._

"Zuko," she whispered quietly, refusing to look at him. "Please know that I can't stand to betray you. I…I…I would die inside! I really will do anything you say."

He looked down on her harshly.

"But I can't…I won't stop Aang from fulfilling his destiny. He's going to fight your father… My entire message is…is a way for less people to die. In the end there will be a battle…there's no way around it. Your father will attack with the comet and thousands of innocent people will die. If the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom attack on the eclipse they will only strike military targets on Earth Kingdom soil."

She paused. "I don't…I don't like the idea of firebenders being slaughtered. And it will be a slaughter. But…they will do the same thing to everyone else when the comet comes…" She finally looked up at him. "So just tell me what to do."

How could she just…put this on his shoulders! With a raging fury, the campfire roared to life for the first time. Zuko turned his back on her. He was unable to look at her. He was…torn. He couldn't believe what she was saying…what she was asking. It meant the slaughter of his people if the Water Tribe learned of the solar eclipse. And it meant the slaughter of everyone else if the Water Tribe remained in the dark.

Zuko very nearly groaned when he felt her small, cool hands wrap around his chest. She curled her arms to hold his shoulders, her face and chest pressed against his back. She was shivering slightly, but her breathing was strong and slow. "Please don't hate me, Zuko," she pled with him, her voice soft and low. "I couldn't live with myself if I thought you hated me…"

Her cheek was between his shoulder blades, as it had been when she was riding injured behind him weeks ago. She just held him, her body warming to his. Zuko found it very difficult to be angry with her like this…he wondered sullenly if she was better at those 'games' than she had previously thought…

Zuko found himself looking out into the woods. He frowned when he saw the silent, observant face of his uncle. How long had the man been there? With a glare he let his uncle know he was aware of him. For a moment his uncle actually looked sheepish.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly. Her body tensed for rejection, her nails biting into his shoulders slightly, but not painfully. He turned around to see her wide, hopeful, cerulean eyes. With a stone jaw, he pulled her against him, unwilling to become lost, grow soft in those eyes. "Let's just get away from here. We'll talk about this later."

She looked up at him and nodded, then followed him into the darkness of the forest. Zuko could have kicked himself for feeling this way, but all he really wanted to do was kiss her and hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right.


	7. Silver Tongue

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**Silver Tongue**

_Part I_

Katara sat silently before their small campfire. She had her blanket over her shoulders, and she had yet to do up her hair again after her 'battle' with Captain Fong and his Dai Li agents. She and Zuko had met up with Zuko's uncle not far away from Captain Fong's camp, and they'd 'borrowed' two ostrich horses. Zuko wanted to take three, but Katara had convinced him to let the Earth Kingdom soldiers keep one more. It was very late, but Katara couldn't sleep. Every once in a while she would hear the raised voices of Zuko and Iroh.

When they had arrived at where they wanted to rest, Zuko and his uncle built a fire and went off into the woods. Katara knew they were talking about her…and what to do about the solar eclipse. She never caught words, but Zuko sounded really angry. Once or twice the fire before her flared and Katara knew that wasn't a good sign at all.

She was absolutely devastated to see Zuko again. She had hoped to run away from him, run away from the guilt she felt over her betrayal; not only for hitting him with an ice club, but for her message about the eclipse. She knew it wasn't rational, but she felt such grief at the thought of Zuko's people dying – at what _HIS_ reaction would be – that she didn't feel right about making the decision herself. It would have been different if he'd never saved her. She frowned. Yes, it would be different. Because she would be dead. She had no illusions; she would have died at Azula's hands if Zuko had not rescued her.

Part of her wanted to hate him for that, but she couldn't. She was coming to understand him – not fully. She wasn't sure she would ever _FULLY_ understand Prince Zuko. But she was coming to like him. And perhaps…with time…maybe even love him. The thought of love, so foreign to her, made her shiver. Zuko wasn't completely immune to her. She knew he felt something for her, though if it was disgust or something more kind she didn't know.

The thought of betraying him and the thought of him hating her had driven Katara to throw herself at him. Perhaps it was cowardly, but she would rather be a coward than a monster. And she would be a monster if she betrayed someone she felt so strongly for, betrayed them and led to the deaths of countless of their people. Zuko might be banished and labeled a traitor, but she knew that he still felt like a prince, that he dreamed of ruling the Fire Nation, and that he still felt a connection to his people.

That, if nothing else, stayed her hand…or her mouth… Now the decision was Zuko's. No one would ever know he made it, so that was perhaps why it was so important to him. He could protect his nation with a word. "Katara, I don't want you to go to the North Pole." That was all he had to say, and Katara would not go. She had promised to go. She had sworn. She had suffered more than she ever thought possible for that promise. But if Zuko told her not to go, she would go wherever he told her instead.

She wished she could hear them. She wished she knew what they were saying…what they thought of her… But she stayed pinned to her sleeping furs. She really didn't have any room to make mistakes right now…and getting caught eavesdropping would only anger Zuko more. Not that she really feared his anger…but she did fear his hate…

When she looked up she saw Zuko and Iroh emerging from the woods and walking towards the fire. Both had serious looks on their faces, and Katara could tell they were none-too happy about any of this. She steeled herself for anything that might come, her nails biting into the palms of her hands.

For a moment, no one spoke. But when Zuko did speak, he sounded more like a prince than Katara had ever heard. "If we're going to do this, I'm going to want a few insurances." Katara's eyes widened, but said nothing because of the look he gave her. "Firstly, I want a strict attack-to-wound policy. I won't stand for outright slaughter. Many soldiers are firebenders, and they'll be almost completely incapacitated. Second, all new recruits should be treated as gently as possible, even sent home, as they have not been involved long enough to cause trouble. Third, all high ranking officers are to be given fair trails after the war is over by a joint court of all nations."

Katara looked up at him with bright eyes, feeling her heart soar. "Zuko –" she began breathlessly.

"I'm not finished," Zuko said quickly. "In addition, you will not let the Water Tribe chief know the date of the eclipse until the last possible moment, so that he cannot change his mind at the last moment. And when we have delivered your message…you have to come back with me to the Earth Kingdom." His jaw clenched. "And promise you will take no further actions in the war that will place you in physical danger."

Katara felt her lower lip tremble. Inside she was smiling broadly, her emotions a rainbow of pride and love and adoration. This was Zuko. This was Prince Zuko. Here was the man that could lead the Fire Nation…save his people…and save the world…

Despite the fact that his uncle was watching (a proud beam on his face) Katara rose from her sleeping furs and walked around the fire to the sitting prince. She smiled softly and knelt down, winding her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He didn't respond, but Katara didn't care. After a moment she smiled into his neck. "Thank you, Zuko," she whispered.

Then she rose and slipped quietly into her bedroll. A small smile graced her lips as she fell asleep.

_Part II_

Their journey north was long and…agitating. Zuko was constantly torn about his decision concerning Katara and the solar eclipse. And to top it all off, he shared an ostrich horse with the one person he wanted to kiss silly…among other things…and he was unable to. Not because of his uncle (though that might be uncomfortable), not because he was disgusted with her because of her solar eclipse talk, not because he was apprehensive about her reaction (she'd been fairly clear that she felt something for him), but because he was acutely aware that now was not the right time.

If that was a lame reason not to kiss someone, then Zuko felt pretty lame. He had never let women interrupt him when it came to his duties before, and he wasn't about to start now. Sure, he had never had someone like Katara around to distract him, but if he couldn't resist one woman when he had a job to do, what made him think he could run a country? His first and foremost duty was to ensure his country's welfare, while balancing the knowledge that if something wasn't done, his country would attack and slaughter countless people when Sozin's Comet came.

Discovering a happy medium with his uncle had not been easy or pleasant. His uncle railed about the balance of the universe – the balance that the Fire Nation would disrupt if they were able to harness the comet. He pointed out all the innocent deaths that had occurred the first time around – nearly every single Air Nomad. He mentioned all the things that Zuko had tried so hard to shut out about his nation. All the pain and suffering they had caused the people of the Earth Kingdom in the last hundred years.

Eventually Zuko had to face the clean facts. If something could be done to halt the efficiency of the Fire Nation by taking advantage of the solar eclipse, then perhaps something would have to happen. But Zuko still couldn't allow Fire Nation soldiers – his people – to be coldly slaughtered during their time of weakness. When Zuko was a young boy there had been a partial eclipse over the Fire Islands. It had been the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Many were sick for weeks afterwards, and even Azula had cried. It didn't affect normal people, but all firebenders were incapacitated almost completely for days.

If the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom were able to attack on the solar eclipse it would be slaughter. Katara had said it herself. So the stipulations Zuko put in place were there to try to save as many of his people as possible. They would probably be jailed, possibly treated poorly until the war was over – and who knew how long that would be – but at least they would be alive and unable to harm anyone until then. And officers would receive trials. That was important, too.

But something that weighed equally as much to him was Katara. He wouldn't see her harmed because of this war. She had suffered too much already at the hands of his sister, and she was constantly putting herself in danger. That would have to stop. He didn't know his exact feelings for Katara, but he knew if she were taken from him or harmed in any way, the chances that he would never recover were great. Of course, he cared for her. He wasn't heartless. Whether he loved her…whether she loved him…he didn't know.

Zuko took a deep breath of sea air when they first came in sight of the ocean. Down the hill was a port town with several ships docked. He could not see their make or national symbols, but none of them were made of steel. That gave him hope. Perhaps the war had not yet reached these lands as they were as far away as anything from the Fire Nation and her ships.

Katara's arms were slack around his waist. They had been for an hour or so, and he thought she was asleep. She didn't know how much she tortured him, how much her constant contact was on his mind for hours and hours, how he imagined her lips and breasts and hips… Zuko closed his eyes against the images, but they were rather insistent. He knew she couldn't be doing this on purpose. She was asleep, but he desired her more and more with every hour she was perched behind him.

She suddenly inhaled and withdrew her arms, yawning as she pulled them over her head. Zuko clenched his teeth as her stomach stretched against his back and she yawned again. "Oh, the ocean," she whispered breathlessly against him. She smiled. "Those are Water Tribe ships – I'd know them anywhere."

"We'll be able to find transport in no time," his uncle said from behind him. He gave Zuko a sly smile and Zuko glared. His uncle had been quite smug the whole trip, explaining that he could certainly not share an ostrich horse with Katara, because his back was bad and his shoulder hurt just _SO_ much. Not that Zuko wanted Katara to share an ostrich horse with his uncle; he just couldn't stand the delicate prods at Zuko's feelings for her. And the teasing. And the knowing smiles. And the not-so-subtle hints.

"Gods," she whispered from behind him, her body no longer touching his quite so much. Her hands rested on her own thighs and her head was facing the ocean. "It smells wonderful."

Zuko snorted. "It smells like fish."

She laughed. "It smells like home!"

"Why does it not surprise me that your home smells like fish?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, that's not fair," she retorted hotly, bristling against his comment. "Sokka can hardly help how he smells…"

And Zuko couldn't help but laugh. Katara laughed, too, and they made great time into the small village. The smell of fish and ocean was stronger here, and people looked at them cautiously as they dismounted their ostrich horses and headed for the docks. Seeing a girl from the Water Tribe obviously eased their suspicion of outsiders. Apparently, members of the Water Tribe were frequent visitors to this northern Earth Kingdom town.

The first ship they went to Katara told them to stay behind. Zuko let her go. After all, they were her people. Two suspicious characters (not that he thought his uncle was terribly suspicious-looking) with a young girl from the Water Tribe might arouse some unwanted attention.

"We don't really have a lot of money," she was telling the captain of the ship. "But we can give you our ostrich horses… I just want to get home to my fiancé," she said with a certain amount of tearfulness. She fingered the gem around her neck.

The captain looked sympathetic, but at the same time doubtful. "They don't really look like people of the Water Tribe," he said with a frown.

And he really couldn't be more right. Zuko and his uncle had pale skin, and their eyes weren't the right color. Nearly all people from the Water Tribe had blue eyes…they were the only peoples in the world… To see some without was rare. Katara didn't seem bothered by this comment. "Well, the young man is my cousin, Hahn. My father and I went to go retrieve him and his grandfather – they're my mother's nephew and her sister's father-in-law. Hahn's mother had married a man from the Earth Kingdom, and of course Hahn's grandfather is from the Earth Kingdom, so sometimes people find it hard to believe they're Water Tribe. And –"

"Yah, that's fine," the captain said, obviously trying to shut her up. "Don't worry about the money. We have room for three people. The ship leaves with the tide in an hour."

Katara was smiling to herself as she walked back to Zuko and his uncle. She looked at the ground…and appeared to be quite proud of herself. Zuko was amazed by the ease that the lies slipped from her tongue. Not even he could think up something so elaborate on the spot.

"Since our ship leaves in an hour, Hahn," his uncle said to him jovially, "we should probably sell these ostrich horses, or trade them for warmer clothes."

Katara still had a smile on her face as they walked away from the docks into town. They picked out some food, and warmer clothes with what the ostrich horses bought them, and met back at the docks for the voyage north.

_Part III_

Katara smiled broadly as the walls of the North Pole appeared before her once again. The huge seal glittered in the sun, but the chill kept it from melting completely. The voyage had only been a day – though they sailed through the night. The ship was carrying weapons and supplies, and not much else. No other passengers save Katara, Zuko, and Iroh. And the crew was small, busy, and didn't seem to pay too much attention to the three people camped in an inconspicuous corner of the speedy ship.

When the portal opened for their ship, she saw Zuko's eyes go wide. Though they had both been here before, he had probably never seen the North Pole from this perspective. Katara was quite pleased with his reaction. The canal locks rose and fell, carrying the ship through the passageway into the city of white and snow. People still wore their _anoraks_ in the middle of the summer – there was no real summer in the poles after all. Katara pulled the inadequate covering over her shoulders, wishing for her _anorak_ more than anything. She noticed, however that Zuko and Iroh didn't seem to be cold at all. _Firebenders,_ she thought to herself darkly. They could probably regulate their body temperature with ease.

They settled into the docks and Katara thanked the captain again, and he wished her luck for her marriage. Katara blushed at this, her lie half forgotten until he said that. She had to remind herself that her necklace was a symbol here. When she looked up at the palace – the highest point in town – she frowned. It was very far away, and most gondolas were privately owned. They would have to walk. It was rather cold, and she'd not slept well the night before because of it. She chided herself for not being more tolerant of the chill – she'd grown up in the South Pole after all. But there she'd had furs and things to keep her warm.

"We'll have to walk," she said finally, keeping her gaze on the palace. "It shouldn't take too long."

But the canals of the city were set up in a certain way so that you had to cross bridges at inopportune times and places – making the trip longer than it should be. Katara had forgotten about this. It was originally set up that way to make it difficult for invaders to access the city, but now it was just a nuisance.

After about the third person that had wished her luck on her marriage, Katara was about to take her mother's necklace off and toss it in the canal. Zuko, she noticed, was growing more and more agitated with each person that congratulated her. Eventually, when the fourth old woman offered her congratulations (a woman they had asked for directions) Zuko took a tight hold of her arm and hissed into her ear. "Why do people keep on doing that?"

Katara pulled her arm away. "I'm fifteen," she explained. "I'm old enough to get married, and this betrothal necklace is a symbol that I've had a husband chosen for me."

He frowned. "Well, take it off. It's annoying."

Katara pursed her lips. "It'll be more annoying if people start coming up to us to ask for my hand in marriage."

Zuko snorted. "That's ridiculous! Who'd want to –"?

She elbowed him harshly. "It wouldn't matter if I looked like a turtle seal!" she hissed in his ear. "Here, all a guy has to do is ask a girl's father for her hand and they're as good as married. It's why my grandmother left…she didn't like who she was betrothed to."

Zuko frowned. "There are arranged marriages in the Fire Nation – especially among royalty. But usually…even if the girl is unhappy with the match…there are things she can do to get out of it. Nothing is _REALLY_ final…and women more or less have equality in the army and stuff…"

Katara gazed up at him, catching his eye before he looked away. She hadn't known that about the Fire Nation. An older woman passed them by and smiled at Katara. Katara smiled back genially, knowing the woman was looking at her betrothal necklace. It hadn't been this bad the last time she was in the North Pole. Sure, a couple of people had said something…was it because she was walking with Zuko?

She glanced up at Zuko, who was looking around him attentively. She thought of marriage to him and blushed. That would never happen…even if he weren't able to reclaim his throne…she didn't think he would… She turned away form him and bit her bottom lip.

They were very close to the palace now, and Katara had fond memories of the icy courtyard where she had trained with Master Pakku and Aang and the other students for hours and hours a day. It was empty now – lessons were primarily in the early morning after all. The fountain, however, was flowing with pure, clean water. There weren't a lot of people around, but a few milled here and there as Katara led Zuko and Iroh up the steps.

There were guards at the outside of the main chamber – something she was sure was a new feature. The last time…well, there weren't as many heavily armored people patrolling the city, and no one stood guard at the doors unless the chief was present. Since it was only a little after noon, Katara didn't think this was the case.

The guards blocked her entrance. "State your name and business, ma'am," one of the men said in a harsh voice.

Katara straightened her back. "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda, Waterbending Master, and friend of the Avatar. I'm here to see Chief Arnook concerning the war with the Fire Nation."

The guard smiled at her, a laugh forming on his lips. "Katara!" he said, finally laughing. "I was only kidding. It's me, Haku."

Katara suddenly felt very embarrassed. Her cheeks turned red and she began to laugh as well. "I'm sorry Haku. I didn't recognize you…with all the armor…" she replied with pink cheeks. It was true; the boy she had trained with under Master Pakku was quite changed – though she though she should have recognized him by his ridiculously spiked hair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Zuko was either trying to restrain from laughing, or from strangling Haku. She wasn't sure which… Relaxing a little, Katara smiled at Haku. "Is Chief Arnook around?" she asked calmly. "It's really important. I have news from the Avatar."

Haku straightened instantly. "I think he's in his last meeting right now before he breaks. We've been really busy since you and Aang and Sokka left. I imagine he'll see you, though, Katara…of the Southern Water Tribe…daughter of Chief Hakoda…Waterbending Master…friend of the Avatar…"

Katara had the decency to blush at this. "Thanks, Haku. We'll wait inside."

As Katara waited inside the chambers she felt herself warmed only slightly. Zuko and Iroh were looking rather nervous, however. Not really noticeably on their faces, but their shoulders were tense, and Zuko was ready to pounce on anything that moved. Someone announced her as she entered the main hall, and she set her eyes on the great totems of her people. The Northern Tribe kept more with the fish and the snow owl, but the Southern Tribe held high the wolf.

Chief Arnook was seated with an elderly-looking master to his left, and Hahn to his right. The young boy had a haughty air to him that had made Sokka dislike him, and by association Katara wasn't too fond of the boy either. She wasn't sure what had happened in her absence that gave Hahn the status to sit next to Chief Arnook, but it made her uneasy. Unless Hahn had changed drastically, he was just another egocentric jerk from the North.

Katara bowed gracefully, seating herself before the steps to the high dais that the chief, Hahn, and the master sat on. Zuko and Iroh stayed behind her a few paces, but she noticed they did not sit.

"Master Katara," Chief Arnook said formally, giving her a slight bow of his head. "It is good to see you again."

Katara bowed again. "Thank you, Chief Arnook. It's good to be back…"

He smiled. "You have news about the war then? Word from the Avatar?"

"Yes," Katara replied. "I would prefer to talk with you in private, however, Chief Arnook. It's very sensitive –"

"Hey!" Hahn said suddenly, jumping up and pointing a finger at Zuko. "I know you! You're the Fire Nation Prince! You're… Zubo!"

Katara felt things fly apart. "What?" Chief Arnook asked, turning to Hahn.

"Last time I was in the Earth Kingdom I saw wanted posters for this bastard all over the place! And I'll bet that's his uncle!" Hahn continued.

Katara turned to Zuko and Iroh, who both wore slightly angry, slightly apprehensive looks. She could tell Zuko was itching for a fight with the guy that mispronounced his name so horridly. "I'll handle this," she whispered.

"Katara, what's the meaning of this?" Chief Arnook said harshly.

"Chief Arnook," Katara began. "Please let me explain."

"Guards!" Hahn was shouting. "Seize these men! They're firebenders."

"No!" Katara yelled, blocking a frozen spear of ice before Zuko or Iroh had the chance to react.

"Katara! What's going on? You brought firebenders to the North Pole? You brought the Fire Nation Prince?" Chief Arnook accused her. "Guards!"

Letting her anger get the better of her, Katara accidentally split the icy floor. "No!" she said vigorously. "You can't do this!"

"And why not?" Hahn asked haughtily.

Katara glared at him. The guards had stopped their attack when Katara had sent the veins breaking through the icy floor. "Because they're my prisoners!" she replied swiftly.

"What?" Zuko hissed from behind her.

"Go with it," she mouthed.

"What do you mean, Katara?" Chief Arnook asked, more confused than angry.

Katara sighed. "These men are my prisoners," she explained. Or rather, lied.

"No, they're not!" Hahn shouted, advancing on Zuko and Iroh.

Katara cut him off swiftly. "They are," she insisted. "I claim them in the name of the Southern Water Tribe and Chief Hakoda. These men are my prisoners."

Hahn looked a little apprehensive about getting in Katara's way.

"Then where are their chains?" Chief Arnook asked, his confusion very apparent. "How do you control them? These men are dangerous firebenders, Katara."

Katara only straightened her back and said proudly, "They have given me their word that they will not escape. They are my responsibility. If you wish to challenge the Southern Water Tribe's rights to its own prisoners, you may take it up with me."

"You brought them here, though," Hahn replied, his face contorted with rage. "Now they're the Northern Water Tribe's prisoners."

But Chief Arnook put a hand on Hahn's shoulder. "No, Hahn. Master Katara is right. If she has claimed them in the name of the Southern Water Tribe and her father, then we have no right to these prisoners." Then he looked at Katara with hard eyes. "They are your responsibility, however, Master Katara. But if I find they are in any way making trouble, I will personally take them under the name of the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara exhaled heavily. "I understand, Chief Arnook. Thank you." Then she bowed her head.

Chief Arnook, however, looked tired by the event. "I will give you and your…prisoners rooms here in the palace, Master Katara. When I have rested I will send for you and we may speak privately."

With that he left them. Hahn glared dangerously at them, but they were led away by some of the palace's servants. Their rooms were much like the room's Katara had when she was with Aang and Sokka, but a bit more…luxurious? The walls were covered in pelts, and there were piles of furs in the floor. She knew these to be beds, but when she looked at Zuko and Iroh she saw how barren and odd this must all look.

When the servant closed the door, Zuko turned on her with a half-amused, half-angry look in his eye. "So…your prisoners, huh?"


	8. Master Ullo

**PUSH AND PULL**

~Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Master Ullo**

_Part I_

Deep inside, Zuko was glad the incident hadn't resulted in violence. There was no telling what could have happened if they were forced to fight their way out of the North Pole. It wasn't something he relished, especially not after the first time he'd had to do it. Zuko had a lingering feeling Katara's assertion that they were her prisoners – however ingenious – was going to come back to haunt them. Zuko was unaware of the social complexities of the Water Tribe, and that such an assertion of ownership in the name of one tribe meant so much. In the Fire Nation, that never would have flown. In fact, had their places been reversed, in the Fire Nation he would probably already be dead.

When they entered to what was to be their chamber, Zuko was half-disgusted and half-amused at his surroundings. It was a large room with pelts of animals along the walls. There were no beds, but there were piles of fur, and one window above their heads that looked up at the sky. It was of a very thin sort of ice, easy to see through. The rest of the room was decorated with four totems in the corners, and a large table in the direct center with pillows and furs around it.

Katara seemed very relieved, but when the servant left them, promising a hot meal, Zuko couldn't help but throw a barb her way. He turned on her tired expression and raised an eyebrow. "So…your prisoners, huh?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything on the spot that would have worked better. Do you really think they would believe…whatever it is that you are trying to do?"

Zuko didn't reply, but he guessed not. Katara flopped down on one of the piles of fur and rubbed her face in it. Unbidden, an image of Katara thrown over that fur naked popped into his head, and Zuko pushed it away quickly. She sighed and then sat up. "I don't think you and Iroh should come with me to see Chief Arnook," she said softly.

"Oh, I quite agree," Zuko heard his uncle say. "That was enough threats on my life for today."

Katara nodded, then looked up at Zuko through her eyelashes. "You do trust me to relay your message just as you want – to not reveal the date of the eclipse….don't you?"

With a raised eyebrow, Zuko considered this. "Yes."

She smiled brilliantly. "Good," she breathed, falling back on the furs. "I know you probably don't feel so lucky… I mean you grew up in a palace that's probably a thousand times more extravagant than this…" she said aloud, her face looking through the sky window. "But these are probably some of the best rooms in the palace."

Zuko snorted disdainfully. Well, at least she was right about one thing. The palace he grew up in was a thousand times more extravagant than this. There was gold, and silk, and exotic animals. Here there was ice, and fur, and pneumonia. Still…the rooms weren't so bad. And they were definitely better than the road…

"I can't wait to get back to the hot springs," she moaned into one of the furs.

"Hot springs?" His uncle perked up at this.

Katara nodded. "Well," she considered, "They're not really hot springs." She sat up on the furs and pulled one over her lap. "Actually, one of the currents from the warm waters of the Fire Islands passes under the cold currents of the North Pole. They surface under this glacier, and create the feeling of hot springs."

"The Fire Islands?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded again. "Well, yah. Those currents are the only things keeping this place warm."

Zuko snorted. How ironic that the only thing that kept these people alive was the warm water from the islands of the people trying to kill them. That really was irony… A few women came in bearing food. Zuko saw the chief was thoughtful enough to give Katara a new fur coat for her stay. She left into the washroom to take a bath, and when she emerged she looked…well, rather royal…in a rustic, fur-and-ice kind of way.

Her robes were light blue – the same color of her eyes, and they were tied around her slender waist with white silk. It was the only silk on the garment. The sleeves were wide and long, and trimmed in soft white fur, as was the collar that wrapped around her neck and down her side. She wore her hair up in a different, braided style with white opals in it. She knelt at the table and picked at the food that Zuko and Iroh had left – mainly the stewed sea prunes. "I can't believe you don't like this," she said in a genuinely astonished voice, dipping her chopsticks in to pluck out a prune.

Zuko raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. After all their traveling and the escalations towards fighting, he was actually kind of tired. Katara was walking nervously back and forth the room, her face serious, deep in thought. He longed to throw her down in one of the piles of fur…

A knock came on the door. The chief wanted to see Katara. She gave them both the briefest of smiles before ducking out with the servant. Zuko lay back, trying to relax. The food had been good at least. Save the sea prunes, perhaps. Soon, though, sleep called.

_Part II_

Zuko finally woke to Katara's bright eyes. Their room was dim because it was only lit by the dying sunshine from the ceiling window. She was kneeling at the table, a brush in her hand. But she was looking at him. When she saw his eyes open she smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," she said softly. "It's almost dinner."

Zuko shot up. "Where's uncle?"

Katara shrugged. "He left only a little while ago. He said he was going to play Pai Sho with Master Ullo," she replied. "I'm sure he's fine. Master Ullo is quite old, and I'm not sure he's interested in much other than a game of Pai Sho."

Zuko grumbled. He had found that his sleep was not as warm as he thought. Wasn't he supposed to be warm because of all the furs? Sure he could regulate his body temperature, but he couldn't do it in his sleep.

"The meeting with Chief Arnook went well, though," she told him hopefully. "He says he'll need five days to position his ships for the solar eclipse, and he agreed to all of your…um, stipulations," she said with a smile. "Though he doesn't know it's you," she added. "I thought I'd ask you before I told him."

For a moment she just looked at him, until she ducked down her head and began writing with the brush on the parchment before her. "You know," he said after a moment, "for a bunch of people living on an ice cube, you sure don't know how to keep warm. I was freezing."

Katara laughed. "Do you need more furs, your royal chilliness? I can ask Chief Arnook for some more. 'Chief Arnook, my prisoners are cold, would you mind sending for the winter pelts?' Oh, I'm sure he'd love that."

"Oh," Zuko snorted. "So these are the 'summer pelts'?"

She looked over at him and sighed as he struggled out of the mass amounts of furs piled on him. "Well, you're not even doing it right," she said softly. "You have to have more furs below you than above you. The floor is made of ice you know, and your back or stomach will keep you warm if there's enough padding. And besides –" Then she stopped short, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Zuko cocked his head. "What? No more instructions from Little Miss Water Tribe? What else, O Knowledgeable Master Katara?"

Her shoulders were stiff, and her cheeks turned a beet color of red. Then she stood up, placing the wet brush on the stone block that held the ink, and moved towards him. When she looked at him her eyes were smoldering and deep. "Besides," she said in dulcet tones. "You're supposed to have someone to share them with…"

Her eyes met his clear and blue as crystals, and as she was turning to go to he uttered an order. "Come here."

She looked back at him, eyes clouded. "It's not a game, Zuko."

In a hard voice, Zuko growled, "And I'm not playing." He paused, voice softer. "Come here."

Katara's eyes shifted to her feet, as if willing them to move. She stood at the edge of his furs, eyes eventually meeting his. Zuko stood, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, one that had fallen loose as she was writing. She shivered, but Zuko knew it wasn't because of the cold room. Her cheeks were a little bit rosy, and Zuko raised his body temperature slightly. She looked up at him innocently, just barely biting her bottom lip. He smoothed his thumb over her cheek, tilting her head as her short breaths panted against him.

Slowly she closed her eyes, and Zuko pulled her into a soft kiss. When her cool lips met his Zuko felt a thrill of desire shoot through his body. Soon his arms were around her, deepening the kiss. Taking advantage of a soft sigh, Zuko teased the entrance to her mouth, tasting the sweetness inside. Her hands formed fists in the fabric of his shirt, and he was sure he could feel her heart thumping a thousand miles an hour.

When he pulled away to look at her, he saw her lashes fluttered and her lips were still trembling. Taking pride in the fact that he had reduced her to this, clinging to him and unable to speak, Zuko smirked.

"Why did you do that?" she asked softly, her eyes finally opening.

"Because I wanted it," he replied sharply. Was she upset that he had? He knew she thought he thought this was all a game, but he couldn't handle her constant accusations.

"I –" she began with a hitched voice.

"What?" he asked more forcefully than he'd intended.

Her cheeks tipped with pink as she looked at his lips. "I want you to do it again," she said softly, leaning towards him.

This time he kissed her feverishly, pulling her to him as he ravaged her mouth. She didn't balk at all. In fact, she returned the kiss with equal fervor, hanging onto his shoulders as he crushed her chest against his. He kissed her until she was trembling, until he felt her growing weak in his arms.

She made no complaints when he dipped her down on the furs, one leg between hers as he nipped at her jaw and trailed hot kisses down her soft neck. She actually whimpered when he sucked at her pulse point. "Zuko," she moaned in his ear, soft and velvety. Just like her skin. His name on her lips drove his passion, made him brave. He moved his hand gently from her hip up to her ribs and over one of her breasts. She moaned his name again, softer this time, as she arched into his touch. The kisses on her neck grew more persistent, a little rougher as he cupped her breast. She inhaled sharply when his thumb moved over her nipple, and Zuko couldn't stop thinking about seeing her naked breast, all the dreams he'd had about them…

"Please," she breathed. Zuko was sure she was going to say 'please, more,' but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dinner!" a female voice called from the other side.

Zuko ground his teeth, letting his forehead drop on her shoulder. She was shaking beneath him, and he let her rise. Her hands trembled as she straightened her nice blue robes. He watched her from the furs as she walked slowly to the door, admiring the shallow swish of her hips as she moved. She paused before opening the door, her head downcast as a few women began to pile the table with food.

His uncle walked in, followed by the old waterbending master that had sat to the left of Chief Arnook. Ullo, Katara had said his name was. Ullo shuffled in, giving Katara a warm greeting. Zuko smirked as he saw how embarrassed she was. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen, and she looked as if she had just been kissed within an inch of her life. She did her best to hide this, ducking her head and taking deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself. He had done this to her…Zuko felt like grinning ear to ear.

"How fortunate of us to come in right as dinner was being served!" his uncle said, giving Zuko a bright look that Zuko knew to be treacherous. "I have invited Master Ullo to dine with us, and he has graciously accepted."

"I see young Arnook gave you the ambassadorial suit," Master Ullo commented dryly. Zuko wondered how old the man really was, to be calling Chief Arnook 'young Arnook.'

Katara took a silent seat next to Zuko on one side of the table and his uncle and Ullo settled in on the other side. Glancing over, Zuko saw Katara's face had cooled a bit, and she was absolutely demure as she blew on her tea. Zuko smirked again. Yes, he had done this to her.

"You must have improved very much, Katara," Master Ullo was saying as he slurped some squid into his mouth. "If you have managed to capture both General Iroh and Prince Zuko. You'll have to tell me how you did it."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as Katara searched for words. Fortunately, his uncle came to her rescue. "Master Ullo is teasing you, my dear," Iroh chuckled softly. "I have already told him the truth."

"Uncle!" Zuko barked, his fist clenching under the table.

"Oh, it's all right, he's agreed not to say anything to Chief Arnook," his uncle chided him.

"The young can be so impetuous," Ullo said in a dry, cold tone. "I've been around for long enough to see through simple guises like yours. And spirits help me if I can't recognize General Iroh, Dragon of the West."

Zuko could barely form words, but Katara raised her head calmly. "Forgive my ignorance, Master Ullo," she said softly. "But have you taken Master Pakku's place as the principal waterbending master of the North Pole?"

Ullo sipped his tea. "Yes, though not permanently. Just as you are Pakku's star pupil – and likely successor – young Pakku was my star pupil and successor. He, however, has chosen to go south with many of the young benders. He will be the principal waterbending master of the South Pole as he continues with construction alongside his students. I'm just here to choose a new successor…not one of these impetuous youngsters, mind you…"

Zuko saw Katara smile gently. "Have you heard word from Master Pakku?" she asked, taking a small bit of a white fish.

Ullo seemed to mull this over. "It seems about a week and a half ago we received a messenger. Young Pakku has settled in quite nicely, and several of the younger benders have already taken wives of the women of your tribe." Then he frowned. "Women younger than you have been made happy wives. I see you still wear Kanna's necklace."

Katara smiled again. "I am too young to be wed, Master Ullo. And I still have a lot to do before I can even think of it." Then she looked down at her hands.

Ullo shrugged. "Seems to me a girl as pretty as you should have no problem finding a husband up here. You should stay."

Zuko saw Katara's eyes flash towards him. "Thank you, Master Ullo. But, no."

Zuko relaxed a little when Ullo turned his attention away from Katara and towards his uncle. Katara ate very little after that, her eyes pinned to her knees. Zuko could tell she was deep in thought when she put her fingertips against her lips just briefly. Zuko couldn't help the smirk. Yes. He had done that to her.

_PART III_

Usually, Katara had a problem rising with the sun. When training under Master Pakku she might have been his favored, most talented student, but she was not always his most punctual. But Zuko and his uncle – spirits help her if she didn't kill them – were up just before the sun, seemingly anxiously waiting for the solar sympathy to begin. Katara moaned loudly and buried herself in her furs, throwing a particularly warm tiger-seal pelt over her head.

Last night Master Ullo had invited her to train with the rest of his waterbending pupils. Like Pakku, he began lessons when the sun had fully appeared over the horizon. Katara absolutely hated getting up before the sun. It was an unnatural and horrid practice. She let herself soak in the warmth of the furs – she had not been so content since before her father left… He'd always had the igloo piled with furs.

They had stayed up late into the night, long after the torches were lit, talking. Well, mostly Iroh and Ullo were talking, but after the table was cleared of everything but tea, Katara continued writing a letter to Master Pakku, and then studying from some scrolls that Ullo had brought. Zuko sat next to her quietly, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the waterbending scrolls. When Master Ullo had left, the moon was visible through the sky window. Katara shrugged out of the heavy outer layer of her robes. Underneath it was a very nice, crisp white cotton robe, and without anything else to sleep in, she used that.

She finally had to wake up when Iroh approached her and reminded her of her promise to attend the waterbending lessons.

Katara moaned again and peeked her head out of the warm furs. "Five more minutes!"

Iroh smiled. "You will be late."

Katara finally sat up, scratching the back of her neck leisurely as the furs fell to her waist. Yawning and stretching her hands above her head, Katara looked over her shoulder and found a certain young Fire Prince was staring at her with wide eyes. She blushed and turned away, somehow made uncomfortable by his gaze. She pulled her hair back into its obligatory bun and braid and put on her old robes to train in. She didn't want to get the nice ones Chief Arnook had given her dirty. The new _anorak_ wasn't of as good quality as her father's – but that was only because it wasn't baby turtle seal. She popped her head out and left an agitated Zuko and Iroh in the room. They really couldn't wander about without her.

"I'll take you to the hot springs this afternoon," she promised as she left.

She had to run in order not to be late, and she just barely made it. Training with Master Ullo was much different than training with Pakku. For one thing, he made them do far more physically challenging activities. Katara had always relied on raw bending talent, but Ullo demanded that she train her body as well as her talent. After all, the other disciplines required a certain amount of physical stamina. Waterbending should be no different, Master Ullo reasoned.

She was challenged by a few of the boys in the class during sparring, but they weren't quite on her level. Like Pakku, Master Ullo was stingy with compliments, and seemed to give them in a completely round about, backwards way. But by the end of the lesson, Katara was convinced that Ullo thought her an excellent master – though he made sure she knew she was nothing compared to him in his glory days. That was fine. Katara was young, and she still had things she wanted to learn.

After pulling off her _anorak_, Katara flopped down on the furs in her room. It was past noon, and she had yet to eat. "I trust training went well," Iroh said as he and Zuko ate lunch.

Katara flipped onto her back, arms stretched at her sides. "It was awful!" she replied. "He made us run and haul ice and swim for miles in the cold water – all without bending. I've never been so…exhausted."

"I guess you'll be happy to hit the hot springs," Iroh replied, a satisfied look on his face.

Katara was about to agree when Zuko snorted derisively. "That's all? No wonder you're a weakling."

She bolted up. "I am not!"

He gave her a doubtful glance. "You might be a powerful bender, but you don't have to work at it."

Katara dropped her jaw, almost unbelieving of what she was hearing. Zuko said it all so calmly, even stopping to eat fish in between insults. "I train all the time!" she exclaimed, clambering off the furs and standing with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you train with bending, but not your body," he replied, not looking at her. "I could tell by how easily I tracked you. You tire easily because you aren't in good condition. You really should work on that."

Katara was stunned into silence. Her mouth moved wordlessly for a moment before she could speak. "_OH!_ Is that so, your Highness," she spat. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not all muscle and pomp like you, but I work just as hard as you do."

She was almost too angry to realize he was just egging her on at this point. He shrugged and continued eating. "Oh, that's it!" she seethed, her fiery temper finally getting the best of her. With a deep breath, she froze every speck of food on the table – even the bite Zuko was about to take. With a glare she turned out of the room. "If you need me I'll be in the hot springs!"

She slammed the door behind her, not even wincing at the harsh crack. She let two female attendants open the doors to the hot springs for her. It was a regular resort, the springs being divided in half for men and women. It was a cavernous area, like a beach but under a large dome of ice. Dividing the two halves was a large wooden fence, and rocks and trees and little islands decorated the springs. She knew that some people preferred to go into the springs nude, but she couldn't. It wasn't really modesty, but just privacy. She didn't want gawking… But she seemed to be alone, save the women who asked her if she wanted a massage or some oils. When she declined a massage but accepted a bottle of oil they left her.

Katara reasoned the springs wouldn't be very busy during the 'summer' months – though she didn't see why. It was dreadfully cold out still. The temperature never really got above twenty degrees on the poles, and hot springs should be wonderful year round.

For a long while she sat with just her feet in the springs, adjusting to the temperature. It was quite warm. She lay back on the cool surface of the rock – the dichotomy of having hot feet and a cold back was instantly refreshing and calming. Breathing in and out, she allowed gentle waves to caress up to her knees and back down her calves.

Her thoughts eventually drifted to Zuko. Not necessarily what he said…but how he said it. So calm and matter of fact. Did he really thing she was weak? She looked down at her body. She wasn't bad looking. She had tight, youthful skin, and her stomach and breasts were shapely but not fat. Sure she wasn't gifted with a lot of extra muscle, but she couldn't help being petite. She was actually considered tall in comparison to her mother and grandmother.

She didn't want Zuko to think she was weak. She didn't want anyone thinking she couldn't take care of herself. She was a waterbending master. And maybe that didn't count for much in the grand scheme of things, but it was a goal many people never met. But of course Zuko would think she was weak. He'd saved her countless times. He'd seen her broken and dying. But hadn't he also fought her? It had been here, at the North Pole. She'd given him a run for his money until the sun came up. And even then she had beaten him easily the following night. Perhaps lunar sympathy and his exhaustion had helped her a little there…but it certainly counted.

With a sigh, Katara sat up, pulling her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. The two female attendants had warned her that some of the minerals in the water would cause her hair to dry out, so she heeded their warning as she sank into the water. She shivered delightfully at the contact, dipping down below her shoulders with a sigh. She inhaled deeply and stood. The water came up to the influx of her waist. With gentle, prodding fingers, she felt the scars that marred her back. She hadn't seen them yet – having not been alone with a mirror in a long, long time. But every once in a while she would reach back and feel them. They were awkward to touch because of the angle, but the lowest scar was below her chest wrap. It was thin and raised, and cut from rib to rib.

Coldly, she pulled her hand away and reached for the oils. She didn't even hear the gentle splashing at the other end of the springs.


	9. Springs

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**Springs**

_Part I_

Zuko hadn't meant to do anything but watch her. He didn't care if his uncle gave him disapproving looks as he shimmied up to the top of the wooden fence separating the two halves of the springs. He wasn't _watching _her. He was _watching out_ for her.

Soon after she left, his uncle convinced Zuko (though with the knowledge that Katara was there it wasn't hard) to accompany him to the hot springs. "You know," his uncle told him after Katara left, "you really shouldn't rile her up like that."

Zuko snorted at this. "And why not? Aside from frozen food, I had a great time. Maybe she doesn't know it, but she likes it when I fight with her."

His uncle looked away, snorting steam onto his food to thaw it. He knew his uncle's style. He would leave Zuko to figure it out on his own, but be completely annoying about it nonetheless.

It was true, he hadn't planned on doing anything else but watch her, but she lay sprawled on the rock, her feet dangling in the water, and he could see almost every inch of her tan skin. Her skin fascinated him – so soft and velvety, especially around her neck. She pinned her hair up and slid gracefully into the water, sinking down with a grateful sigh. He heard that from his perch on the rim of the fence. He was obscured because of a tall tree, a common plant from the Fire Islands. Zuko couldn't figure for the life of him why or how it got here, but its seed might have been carried on the current.

His heart grew heavy when she rose and began to explore the scars on her back. She touched them gently, the angle odd for her hands. It was then that he leapt stealthily into the branches of the tree, ignoring his uncle or what his uncle might think. He made more noise than he'd planned, but she didn't seem to notice as she leaned over the rock and grabbed a glass bottle of oil. He'd been offered some at the entrance to the springs, but declined it.

He was dead silent as he waded over to her – thankful that, like his side of the springs, hers was empty. She tipped the oil into her hands rubbing them together before spreading it out over her arms in slow, circular patterns. Zuko was mesmerized by the motion of her hands. And apparently, so was she. Because he was practically on top of her before he said anything, and she didn't notice him at all. Her oily hands were on the back of her neck, trying to smooth out the knots, when Zuko leaned in close over her shoulder. "I don't think you're weak," he murmured into her ear softly.

Her body stiffened immediately in surprise, but his hands were on her shoulders, stopping her from turning around. The muscles he kneaded beneath her skin were tight and strung, and he was not gentle. She relaxed a bit upon recognizing his voice, and seemed to enjoy his hands as well, for she leaned closer to him and sighed.

"You shouldn't be here," she said, trying to sound angry. Her body betrayed her though, as Zuko could see goose bumps rising from her skin.

"But I want to," he bantered playfully into her ear, giving a brief, fond tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

She shuddered as his hands moved from her neck to the outsides of her shoulders and down her arms. "But not even princes get what they want all the time," she reminded him, keeping up splendidly with the repartee. "I would hate to have to show you how 'weak' I am by freezing you to the fence," she continued, sighing as Zuko bent down to kiss her neck.

The arch she did for him was so lovely that Zuko nearly turned her about and forced his lips to hers. He hissed against her skin, nipping her neck playfully and running sweet kisses along her jaw line. She was breathing quite shallowly, and her eyes were half-closed.

"You wouldn't dare," he murmured into her ear, nibbling the shell expertly. She was shivering against him, and Zuko felt a rush of power.

"You know, Zuko," she whispered lustily, not stopping him as Zuko wound a hand around her stomach and pulled her against him. Not wanting to frighten her, he kept his arousal away from her, though it was difficult. With an oiled hand sliding over her stomach she groaned, arching as she continued her threat.

"You really shouldn't dare a waterbender while she's in her own elem – ah!" she gasped. Her threat was stopped short by Zuko's wandering hand. He bit into the flesh of her neck at the same time his hand reached up to cup her breast. She moaned when he pinched her nipple, her body shuddering with pleasure, drawing out Zuko's desire.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, massaging her breast as she whimpered helplessly. Her curves were so right against him, and her little mewling noises and her soft, flushed skin….Zuko fought not to be rough, fought for patience. She moaned when he nuzzled her neck, taking her other firm, round breast into his hand – still above her chest wrap. "You can't even imagine," he murmured.

He fought the urge to grind against her, instead tipping her chin towards him and kissing her lightly on the mouth. She spun slowly, slickly in his arms, deepening the kiss and sliding her hands up and down his chest. The motion wasn't particularly erotic, but his reaction to her hands on his skin surprised even him. He crushed her against him, backing her into the rock she had been laying on earlier.

She was willing, unafraid of his passion, of his exuberance, even aroused at his semi-rough treatment of her. He could tell by the way her hands went to his face, kissing him ardently. One of her fingertips brushed the scar over his eye, and he almost broke contact. It was such a cool touch it nearly knocked him away. Zuko bent down to kiss her neck, pleased that she leaned her head back to give him better access.

"Zuko," she sighed, her nails sliding down his back as she pulled him against her.

Finally, Zuko checked himself. He couldn't take her like this. As much as he wanted to…and she seemed to want him to…it wasn't the time or place. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his cheek against the coolness of her chest that had been out of the water as he kissed her collarbone. He could hear her heart beating, fast and erratic. She had tipped her head to rest atop his, her arms around his neck loosely.

He held her as her heart slowed, as he tried to stop thinking about what it would feel like to have her naked and writhing beneath him. He would remain disciplined, however. She planted soft kisses on the side of his face, one or two brushing his scar. But he didn't mind – usually it incited fury when people even looked at his scar for too long. She had been the only person to touch it. Not even Zuko touched it.

"Zuko," she whispered, her hands running in soft circles on the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Hm," he replied wordlessly.

He could feel her smile against his face. "I know I said I'd do anything you told me," she began softly. "But I don't know what I'd do if you sent me away." She pulled her head back and looked down into his eyes, hers wide and innocent and blue and loving. "Please, promise you won't."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I won't."

She kissed him with delightful, deliberate slowness, moving her lips across his.

It was a bear to part with her, but he climbed back over the fence so no one would walk in on them. They were pushing it as it was, and strictly speaking it would be terribly bad form if someone were to see a captive and a captor locked in an amorous embrace. He slid into the male half of the pool with a smirk on his face. His skin still itched and burned where she'd touched him.

His uncle opened his eyes, giving Zuko a light look of approval. Zuko took that to mean he was approving of the fact that Zuko had not made love to her within earshot of his uncle – like that would ever happen. "Finished playing water sports with your little girlfriend?"

Zuko's smirk deepened. "For now."

_Part II_

For the umpteenth time that day, Katara felt her fingers find her lips. They brushed down to her neck and then over her heart. Zuko's touches and words replayed in her mind, planting the seeds of longing and desire once again. Her face grew hot at the thought of his hands, slick with oil, massaging her stomach, going up, up to tease her gloriously. Except, when she imagined this, she was always naked, and he never stopped at kissing and caressing.

Katara blushed at the thought. She had barely been able to raise her head all day, and she kept her eyes pinned on the ground. Every time she snuck a glance at Zuko he was watching her, a small curve in his lips…almost proud and gloating, but without any maliciousness. Her mind would race and her pulse would quicken, and then she would be forced to look away so as not to embarrass herself.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed at what they'd done…or how he'd touched her or how she'd reacted. It was rather, she was curious. She was curious at the sensations he made her feel, and wanted to explore them…much more thoroughly. No one but Zuko had ever touched her like that, had ever made her want to be touched like that, even. From what she knew of passion and love she'd learned in stories and fairy tales, and they never depicted sex, or accurately described the lust Katara felt when she looked at Zuko. And it wasn't just his body – though _THAT_ was something she had no qualms with – but the silken power of his voice, and the way he moved around her, and the look in his eyes when he smirked at her. It was the way his hands always found an excuse to touch her, and he never stopped watching her.

Katara had wanted more in the hot springs. She had wanted his hands everywhere. She wanted his lips on her forever. She wanted something…she couldn't quite understand. Of course, she had been angry with him for calling her weak, but hadn't that just forced her to want to work harder? And he did apologize for that…kind of… _I don't think you're weak, _the words echoed.

She had left the hot springs immediately after Zuko had hopped over the fence. She hadn't really seen him…with so little clothes. But muscles and scars painted his back and chest. His legs were strong, and…well…he was incredibly well built. She had escaped, as if someone would rush in and accuse her of something. When she returned to their rooms she was alone, and she took time to cool herself and dress in the nice robes Chief Arnook had given her. They were prettier than anything she had ever owned, with real silk and soft white fur. Master Ullo was eating with them again that evening, so she pinned the five opals that had come with her dress into her hair, braiding it in the fancy fashion of the Southern Water Tribe that her mother taught her.

When Zuko and his uncle came in she felt her cheeks heat when she glanced up from her studies. Master Ullo's collection of waterbending scrolls was amazing. She quickly ducked her head down and did her best to study the scrolls, though images of Zuko's well-muscled back kept coming to mind…

Especially since he was in a place filled with waterbenders, Zuko's uncle seemed (to her eyes) very comfortable with his surroundings. Apparently, after besting Master Ullo in Pai Sho, everyone in the North Pole was after Iroh for a game. Not only that, but every serving girl that came into their room was shamelessly flirted with, and they actually seemed quite fond of him. After Iroh's third challenge for the evening, Zuko grew irritated with the constant barrage of Pai Sho players and demanded they take their game elsewhere. She didn't know if it was the other people in the room that made him edgy or the fact that most of them were experienced waterbenders, but Katara decided it was time for him to get out of the palace.

"We'll be back before dinner," she informed Iroh and his busy band of observers. He nodded. "You have to promise not to escape," she reminded him humorously.

Katara and Zuko received many odd looks as they passed through the palace corridors. She could tell he was tense, though she could understand why. Surrounded by waterbenders, in their capitol, practically held captive, and unable to vent his frustrations with firebending. He was walking stiffly next to her, and Katara dared a look up.

"Perhaps I could ask Master Ullo if there is a place you can firebend safely," she suggested quietly.

He grunted. "That's better than being cooped up all day. I can't wait to leave this frigid wasteland."

"You won't miss anything about it?" she asked coyly, smiling.

"No," he grunted. "Not the cold, not the snow, not the hoards of waterbenders. Nothing."

"What about the furs?" she asked, sliding her hand against his as they walked down the stairs into the main courtyard and past the huge fountain. "Not even the hot springs?" she whispered.

He grasped her hand tightly, his fingers skimming under her gloves and over her wrists. "Maybe the hot springs," he murmured as he leaned against her. He let her hand go. He wore no gloves, only his light outer coat. She was suddenly jealous that he could be so warm all the time. She shuddered to think of those warm hands on her skin.

They crossed the first bridge to the city, and Katara stopped briefly to speak with Ugota. Zuko stood with his arms crossed over his chest. It was when they were leaving the healing hut that trouble arose. Hahn was with a group of young men – though Katara didn't recognize any of them as benders. When Hahn saw Katara and Zuko, a nasty smile spread over his face.

Katara looked up at Zuko. "Let's just go."

"They can't provoke me into attacking," he grumbled. "That's just what they want. But I'm not going to back down from a weakling like that."

Katara closed her eyes.

"You should have stayed in the healing hut where you belong, Katara," Hahn said maliciously. "In your place."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's Master Katara to you, Hahn," she bit out roughly, drawing her shoulders back.

Zuko's face was a terrifying blank, deceivingly calm. She'd seen him like this a few times, and knew this was not a Zuko someone wanted to mess with.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he mocked. "_Master _Katara. Come on, guys," he said with a hand motion. "Let's let _Master _Katara and her little Fire Nation slave boy pass."

Katara glared. "He's not my slave! Show some respect, Hahn! You dishonor yourself!"

Hahn's face went hard, his eyes losing any malicious banter and growing cold. "It is not I who dishonor myself by traveling with firebenders, abusing the hospitality of Chief Arnook, and making demands about battles and attacks. If you were truly an honorable woman of the Water Tribe you would shut up, get married, and quit acting like a power-hungry peasant."

Katara wasn't sure if Zuko was older than Hahn or not, but he made Hahn look like a child when he glided over to loom above him. The steam was rising from the ice under his footsteps, and Katara realized how angry Zuko must be. "Do not speak of honor as if you know it…_boy_," Zuko said in a low, deep, intimidating growl. He snorted steam, glaring flames and daggers down on Hahn. Hahn visibly paled, and a very awful smile spread on Zuko's lips. He turned to Katara and extended his hand. She took it delicately, and he pulled her through the group of young men behind him.

"Do-don't think I can't figure out what's going on here," Hahn stuttered and spat after they had taken a few steps back to the palace.

Katara looked up and saw Zuko was smiling ruthlessly as he turned back to Hahn. "Then I'm sure I'll get to see you again soon, boy."

She could feel the heat of Zuko's anger as he walked them swiftly over bridges and along the canals. "We'll have to take walks more often here, Katara," he murmured darkly into her ear. "I rather enjoyed that."

And for some reason that statement made her want to kiss him, and have him kiss her back. His passion was heated, and she couldn't resist that. She absolutely couldn't resist him.

They reached their rooms to find dinner was being served, and Iroh had added a few guests. If they had any more people they were going to need to find a bigger room. Zuko sat on edge the whole meal, and Katara actually felt bad for him until his uncle announced a tournament of Pai Sho and their guests left. She and Zuko sat for a while as she drank her tea, watching the women clear the table of food.

When the room was silent, Zuko stood and said in a demanding, commanding voice, "That's it. On the furs, woman."

She tried to hide the smile on her face. Looking up at him through her lashes and setting her tea down on the table, she shook her head. "But, Prince Zuko, whatever for? Are you cold?"

"Your banter, Little Miss Water Tribe, is going to get you in a lot of trouble," he growled.

"Is that a threat?" she asked softly, rising from her knees before the table and facing the Fire Prince, his eyes sparkling with hunger and excitement. The sentiment made Katara want to shiver.

He smirked. "I think you know that's a promise," he retorted. Then, unceremoniously and unexpectedly, he tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded to drop her on his large pile of furs – her shrieks muffled with laughter.

"Unhand me, barbarian," she said quietly, resting comfortably in his furs as he looked down on her.

He stood over her, a serious, fierce look in his eyes. He didn't move towards her, didn't do anything but look down on her. Finally, he spoke in hushed tones. "What do you want, Katara?"

She smiled, suddenly understanding the cryptic meaning of the question. "I want you to kiss me."

His body was so deliciously warm above hers, and one of his hands entwined with hers beside her head. All she knew was breathing, hot kisses, and warmth spreading down her spine and to the tips of her toes. His fingers brushed her cheek, sliding down her neck, thumbing over her collarbone. Zuko's lips seared her throat, moving his lips and tongue across the gentle skin there.

"Zuko," she said softly, biting her lip to increase her concentration. "I want what you want," she whispered soothingly, running her fingers down his back. "I want you to take back your birthright. I want you to be the man I know you can be, lead your country. _Ohhhh_," she gasped as he peeled away her robe from her shoulder and kissed her there. "You're more amazing than you think, and I know that if anyone has the ambition and power and passion to rule the Fire Nation, it's you."

She wanted him to know this, but her breaths were coming short, and her body was so heated from his touches. "I want that for you, Zuko." Then she paused and he turned his face up. His eyes were shining with amazement when she took his face in her hands, brushing the scar lightly. "And if I don't have a place in your world…in that world…I…I…I'll have to be happy knowing – for at least a brief time – I did…"

"I can't give you anything," he said suddenly. "I have nothing. I don't think I'll ever regain my honor. I'm a banished prince. Even if I did ascend to the throne…"

He left that part hanging. She knew what he meant. The only way they could be together would be if Zuko never regained his honor, never went home, never took his birthright. He was destined for great things, he had passion and drive and ambition. It was not right for her to hold him back. And if he did regain his honor – somehow – he would be forced to lead his country. He would probably have to marry and have children who would one day ascend the throne as well. What he meant was they could never…be together…

She shook her head. "I'll do anything in my power to make sure you do. I want you to become as great as you can be. Don't you understand, _I_…" she felt her breaths become heavy, like she couldn't get enough air. Tears tugged at her eyes. "_I'd sacrifice everything for you!_" she whispered harshly.

Katara felt like falling and she held onto Zuko's shoulders in case she did, pulling him close. He kissed her again, making her gasp as he took her lower lip in his mouth. His tongue found hers, and Katara shook with desire and held-back tears. Did he know what she was saying? Did he realize what great lengths she would go in order for him to accomplish his dreams? Did he realize her need for him, her inherent loyalty tying her to him forever?

Maybe he did, but if he didn't Katara couldn't vocalize it even if she'd wanted to. She was drowning in his touches. He pulled away the silk wrap around her waist and parted her inner and outer robes. Her lips opened with a long inhale when his warm hand smoothed over her exposed stomach. She moaned when he moved between her legs (which were modestly clothed in loose, light, white pants), kissing her soft stomach with attentive gentleness. His hands were on her hips, holding her still but massaging her sweetly.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured into her stomach. "So soft," he said into her skin, his lips leaving a burning trail up her navel and between her ribs. Katara moaned into an arch.

"Please?" she asked when one of his hands traveled up to her breast. The warmth shot down between her legs when his thumb grazed over her nipple. He unwrapped her chest support slowly, gently, as if he was savoring every bit of skin that came into view. For a while he just looked at her, his eyes wide as saucers, dark with desire. His first touch made Katara bite her lip – he was so unbelievably tender! He was worshipful when he took her breasts in his hands, and finally took a nipple in his mouth.

"_Ohhh_," she sighed. The heat was so lovely, and his tongue's circular patterns, tracing and sucking and kissing…she found herself wanting something more, something to help her feel. He moved his velvety tongue to her other nipple, making her cry out lustily when he tentatively nibbled the sensitive bud. "Oh, please," she murmured, only half aware of the words that came out of her mouth. "I…_ohhhh_…" He was teasing her mercilessly, and for some reason Katara couldn't control her struggling against invisible chains. A pressure was building between her legs, and she knew if something didn't happen soon it would be awful.

She found herself tugging at the hems of Zuko's tunic, pulling it over his head. She sighed when her hands found his bare skin. His hands held her ribcage carefully, mouth still reverently kissing her breasts. She slid her fingertips over the skin of his back, pulling him close to her. His skin was so delightfully smooth and warm…

"_Katara_," he whispered into her skin, nuzzling the soft area between her breasts. "Katara…stay with me forever…"

Need and passion were deep in his voice, and an unmistakable plea and apology. A plea for her and an apology for everything she would probably have to suffer because of it. She smiled. "You know I will."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, eyes serious as they met hers. "You've been hurt enough."

When she touched his cheek gently, as if to reassure him, he moaned and buried his face in her neck. "Katara," he whispered. "Gods… If I didn't think my uncle was going to walk in the door…"

He let that part hanging, as if unwilling to think about what they were so close to doing. He kissed her chest and her neck lightly, then pulled her robes over her shoulders. When he rolled over he took her with him, half of her weight on his body. Katara took a large tiger seal fur with her, pulling it over them. One arm held her, but his other hand held her own against his chest. She wanted to look up, see his face. But she closed her eyes against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.


	10. The Solar Eclipse

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**The Solar Eclipse**

_Part I_

Katara watched the Northern Fleet do something it had not done in close to eighty years. The Northern Water Tribe was moving to the offensive. There were a few times in the history of their tribe that the Northern Water Tribe had been the aggressor. About twenty years after the appearance of Sozin's Comet, the Northern Water Tribe had joined the then-powerful Southern Water Tribe on a direct assault on the Fire Nation. It had been unsuccessful, bloody, and horrific. It left the Northern Water Tribe on a constant defensive mode, and led to the Fire Nation's focus on the Southern Water Tribe, the People of the Wolf. That had been when they were still known as the People of the Wolf.

The fleet was not grand like the hundreds of ships under the control of the Fire Nation admirals. The ships were not large, nor did they carry any catapults or weapons. The crews were not made of many men – only ten or twelve per ship. But this was not the point of Water Tribe ships. The ships of the Water Tribe were not made for power; they were made for speed, agility, and waterbending. The Northern Water Tribe was heavy with benders, and each ship had at least three benders per crew. With the dexterity of the ships and the power of the benders, one or two Water Tribe ships could easily capsize a Fire Nation ship.

These ships, however, were not going to be raiding Fire Nation ships per se. There would probably be a few sea battles, but their main objective was the raid the coast, attacking Fire Nation strongholds, supply buildings, and encampments of soldiers stationed on the shore. This attack would take place in exactly five days, when the solar eclipse shaded the planet from the sun's rays, and the firebenders had no power.

Zuko moved beside her on the Great Ice Wall of the Northern Water Tribe. His eyes scanned the same horizon Katara's did. "Where are the warships? Where are the weapons?"

"We don't have any," she replied softly.

"How can you have any hope of winning? Even with the solar eclipse…" his voice drowned out, as if remembering something horrible and painful.

Katara licked her lips. Zuko's face was etched with worry, his eyes hard and cold as they looked at the ships reseeding over the horizon. "Zuko…" she said finally, putting her hand on his forearm.

He pulled away his arm – though not angrily. "We stay until they return," he said in a harsh voice. "I…" He paused, looking at his own hands. "I have to see it for myself."

Then he swiftly turned to walk back to the palace. Katara had no choice but to follow him – he was her prisoner after all.

The next few days were difficult. The waiting – not only for the return of the Water Tribe warriors, but for the solar eclipse – was excruciating. Katara noticed Zuko, and how he became more cold and quiet. He wouldn't look at her, and ate sparingly. Katara did her best to try to talk to him, to try to help in any way she could. But all of her efforts were coldly rebuffed. Zuko took to sitting and meditating through the day and night, and would not join Katara for walks or for visits to the hot springs.

Katara was on the verge of tears when Iroh finally approached her. He had been making a splendid use of his time by drinking tea and playing Pai Sho with folks that could not go to war. Master Ullo – as principal waterbending master of the North Pole – had been obligated to go. But there was still a variety of older men and serving girls to tempt into games.

She was sitting at the table, trying her best to occupy her time with studying waterbending scrolls and not cry. Zuko was sitting in the corner of the room, his back to her encircled with gently rising and falling candles. Every time Katara looked at him she felt a stab of pain and the tears just settled on the rims of her eyes.

Had she done something? Was he so disgusted with her that he couldn't look at her? Why was he doing this? How could he do this…? Just days ago he had said he didn't want to hurt her. _Stay with me forever… _So_ WHY _was he pushing her away?_ WHY_ was he hurting her? Tears pricked in her eyes as she returned her watery eyes to the scroll in front of her.

"Katara," Iroh said in a soft voice, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She felt ashamed. She hadn't even heard him come in the door. His face was full of kindness and compassion. "It's the eclipse," Iroh told her kindly. "It doesn't have anything to do with you. He's wrestling with his own demons…it's not your fault…"

Katara opened her mouth, and felt the first tear fall down her cheek. "Why…?" she began, voice catching. "Why won't he let me help him?"

Iroh smiled wanly. "He'll need your help soon enough," he whispered.

Lunch was served soon afterwards, and they had no guests. Katara was grateful, she wasn't sure if she could face people in her state. She was on the very last thread of self-control. If Zuko didn't at least speak to her soon she was going to lose her mind. It wasn't as if she lived and breathed for his words, for his touches. Oh, yes, they were nice. But it was the fact that he was obviously torn and fighting, and the fact that she could do nothing – he would let her do nothing – to help him that was really eating her up. Those cryptic words of Iroh's made her worry, too. Was Zuko in trouble? Was he going to be okay?

She had finally been able to get in a good hour of study when she felt a warm presence at her back. She looked up at saw Zuko, his eyes hard and his arms crossed. "Come outside with me," he commanded in a hard voice.

Katara scrambled to put on her _anorak_ and followed him – practically jogging after him – to the large courtyard before the fountain. The sun was sparkling through the streams of water erupting form the fountain, and everything seemed to shimmer. It always seemed to shimmer in the sunset.

She stood beside him as the sun fell over the horizon, saw the hard look on his face and decided not to speak. Tomorrow was the day of the solar eclipse, and the day the raids on Fire Nation strongholds would begin. The sun sunk under the waves of the ocean, turning the sky purple and pink and navy all at once. When it had fully disappeared Zuko turned on a heel and walked swiftly back to their rooms. Katara went to sleep nervously as Zuko sat in his meditation corner.

_Part II_

Like the previous four days, Katara treated herself to a lovely lay-in because of Master Ullo's absence. Strictly speaking, she should have been able to take over instruction of the class – she _WAS_ the only waterbending master in the North Pole, after all. But whom would she teach? Besides, it was nice to sleep in once in a while. It wasn't something she got to enjoy too often. She rose from the skins that served as a bed and stretched languidly. The cold air hit her and she shivered. With a smile she scratched the back of her scalp, yawning the sleep away. It was probably mid-morning, and breakfast should be soon.

When her eyes turned to Zuko's bed she saw it empty. Iroh – uncharacteristically – was still asleep. She didn't know Iroh snored… Of course she was never awake as the older man slept. She looked for Zuko in his little corner – the one he obstinately never left – and gasped in horror.

"_ZUKO_!" she screamed, leaping out of her skins and rushing to his side. She was in nothing more than a night shift, and the cold ground bit at her feet, but she didn't care. "Oh, _GODS!_ Zuko!" she cried, kneeling by his side.

He'd collapsed sometime during the night in the middle of his little candle circle in the corner. All the candles were melted to the wick and harmless. Katara pulled at Zuko. He was much heavier than she anticipated – all dead weight. When she turned him over she saw his lips were blue, and his face was dreadfully pale.

"Zuko!" she shouted, putting her hands on his face and neck. They were cold as death! What'd happened?! She tried to wake up, warming his face with her hands, and then finally pulling him manually into the furs. He didn't wake, or make a noise. What could be wrong?!

It dawned on her as she rushed down the hall to find help. The eclipse! Her mind worked in overdrive as she tried to think of ways to get Zuko warm. Whatever she was going to do she needed help.

"You!" she shouted hysterically at three serving girls who were entering a room down the hall.

They were startled by her state of undress, and the tears she pushed away from her face. "I need help! _NOW!_"

They ran to keep up with her as she entered her room. "I have to get them to the hot springs," she said urgently to the three girls.

"General Iroh is freezing!" one of the maids said worriedly as she knelt by the man nestled in furs. "His hands are always warm!" Then her eyes widened at what she'd said and she blushed.

"I think they're hypothermic," Katara tried to explain calmly. "We have to get them into the springs and get their blood warmed. Normally they would be able to do this themselves…but the eclipse takes their firebending away."

The three serving girls nodded. They managed to rig a system where two of them were pulling a firebender at a time, the process made easier when they put them on furs. With considerable effort, they made it down the hall. Katara felt her lungs heave with the effort of pulling Zuko – even if she was assisted by another girl. She couldn't imagine how the other two were doing it! Thankfully, about halfway to the hot springs, they ran into a group of guards who were left behind as a skeleton crew. They each took a corner of the furs and were able to jog to the hot springs. Two of the girls stayed with Katara – the two that seemed to know Iroh – and the third went to find a healer.

"Well!" Katara said impatiently as they entered the warm dome of the springs. "Help me get them into the water!"

Mindless of the thin shift or who would see what, Katara heaved Zuko – made lighter by the buoyancy of water – into the springs. The two girls did the same with Iroh, careful to keep their heads above water. She held Zuko up under the shoulders, hoping and praying.

"He's not moving!" one of the girls cried wildly. Katara looked over at the two girls and Iroh, saw that they were supporting him between them. Both Zuko and Iroh were unmoving in the water.

Katara thought swiftly. "Use your bodies!" she replied. Neither of the girls moved. "Just hug him! The warmth will soak through your bodies. And pour water over his head."

Though they looked uncomfortable – at least they're fully dressed, Katara thought to herself – the girls did as she said. Katara moved to wind her arms around Zuko's chest, pressing him close to her and pinning him – similarly to the way he'd pinned her – against a rock. She made sure to hold his head over the water, but she cupped water over his face and back of his neck to warm those areas.

Katara could barely think to enjoy the sensation of holding Zuko so close, but in the back of her mind she realized how this must look. The color was beginning to return to his lips and face, and Katara calmed herself a bit. His breathing was becoming deeper as well – where it had been shallow and quiet. She hugged him a bit tighter then – just because she could, because he couldn't do anything about it.

With her cheek pressed tightly against his, Katara could hear him moan, and feel his body twitch as he woke up. "Ka…tara…" he groaned, his head lolling backwards. Her hand shot out quickly to buffer the impact of his head on the rock behind them.

"Zuko," she breathed in relief, smoothing his wet hair away from his face and warming his cheeks with her palms. "I was so afraid…"

His eyes focused briefly on her. "I can't feel my hands," he told her weakly.

Katara was frightened at his tone of voice. She had never seen Zuko like this, heard the desperateness of his voice or the pain. She'd never seen him vulnerable or defenseless or helpless. She had never seen him weak.

Without a second thought she pushed his hands between their chests, the warmest part of the body. She held onto him tightly, despite the fact that he was trying to stand, that he was trying to be strong through his time of weakness.

"Ladies," she heard a broken croak nearby. She turned her head and saw Iroh was semi-awake as well. The serving girls had wrapped their arms around Iroh's generous middle, and were warming him quite admirably. "My hands are cold, too."

The girls giggled in high voices, and Katara jumped when an old woman barked, her voice like a whip, "_WHAT_ is going on here?"

Though everyone (possibly with the exception of Katara in her night shift) was fully clothed, she realized this must look like some kind of orgy to a person who just happened upon the group of young girls and firebenders. Especially since Zuko's hands were firmly pressed on Katara's breasts. Katara saw the blush rising on Zuko's face. Despite his weakened condition, he could do this. Katara knew she should take this as a good sign. If blood could rush to his face it meant it could rush other places, too.

Katara removed his hands with a heated face and helped Zuko into the shallows of the hot springs. As the other two girls did the same with a vaguely smiling Iroh, Katara began to explain the situation to an amused-looking Ugota. "It's really not what it looks like," she said in a hurried voice. "They were practically hypothermic, and I couldn't think of anything else. And they can't heat themselves because of the solar eclipse, and I was so worried, and –"

But Ugota cut her off with a look. "You did the right thing, Katara," she said softly. "A little unorthodox with the hand warming technique," she mused with a hint of a smile. "But the right thing."

The assistants Ugota brought with her helped Katara and the other girls drag Zuko and Iroh back to the surface. Someone handed Katara a robe, which she gratefully accepted, and Zuko and Iroh were moved into the healing facilities.

After Katara had dried and changed she went to see Zuko and Iroh in the healer's area. They were both bundled up warmly, and Ugota was in the process of checking them for any tissue damage they might have suffered because of the cold. Katara sat on the skins next to Zuko, smoothing his hair away from his forehead and resting her hand on his cheek. He was unconscious, but it comforted her to touch him. His skin was warm, but not so much as it always was.

"Katara," Ugota said softly from behind her.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Katara asked, standing and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yes, yes, they will," Ugota replied sympathetically. "It really was your quick thinking that saved them, Katara," she added. "No frostbite or anything…as far as I can tell it's only the eclipse that's affecting them."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

"I must say I was a little startled to see…" the old woman quieted at Katara's intense blush. "I mean, doing those things in private is one thing…" she teased again. After a chuckle she put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone," she promised.

After that Katara stayed by Zuko's side. He tossed and turned constantly, but Katara was always there with a warm, comforting hand. The two girls that had assisted Katara with Iroh made several visits to see if the older general was awake, but neither Zuko nor Iroh had been conscious very often since the incident. Katara was thankful for their concern, however, and their help. And also the dinner they brought her later on that day. She'd forgotten about eating. She'd forgotten about anything that wasn't Zuko.

It was just so unnatural to see him so helpless. It really disturbed her, and she could understand if he'd been a little standoffish and cold about it. It must be really awful for him to be so vulnerable, she thought to herself.

"Zuko," she murmured softly, her fingers tracing the scar on his cheek. For no other reason than he couldn't stop her, Katara ran her fingers over all of his features – the sharp bridge of his nose, the strong curve of his jaw, and his smooth, closed lips. She'd been so horribly worried when she'd seen his pale, blue-tinted face that morning. She'd never seen anything so terrifying in her life.

She tenderly kissed his forehead, resting a hand on his cheek as her lips brushed his nose and his scar. She knew it made him uncomfortable for her to kiss his scar. He didn't like people looking at it, much less touching it. Kissing was out of the question. But he couldn't really stop her. She kissed his closed eyelid, the curve of his brow, all the way down to his ear. When she finally kissed his full lower lip, his hand reached up and took hold of her wrist. It was not as firm or as warm as it normally was.

"No more," he with a flat, frail moan. "I can't take it." He turned her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. "I'm sick, woman, and you're taking advantage of me."

Katara laughed lightly, brushing a tear away from her eye before he could see it. She cupped his cheek softly, running her thumb over his high cheekbone. "I was so worried," she finally choked out.

Then, swiftly and out of the blue, an unreasonable wave of anger washed over her. "Why did you…how could you do something so unbelievably stupid?!" she whispered harshly, eyes filling with tears. She drew her hand away from his face and clenched her fists in her lap. "Don't you know I –" she began, the tears falling in earnest. "You jerk!"

Then, standing and drawing her arms around her waist, she turned away from him.

"Katara," she heard him whisper feebly.

"Do you have any idea what I thought when I saw you – cold and blue – on the ground?!" she continued.

"Katara…"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Katara…"

"I was so damned scared!"

"Katara…" he repeated, his voice cracking.

Katara whirled on him, ready to yell again until she saw the look in his eye.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Katara's chin shook with the effort not to cry out in tears. She dropped down next to him and buried her face in his chest. "You unbelievably stupid jerk…" she sobbed into his chest. She felt his hand rise to caress her hair, but it was so soft she could barely believe it was him. When her tears subsided she kissed his lips softly.

She was too tired and too upset to care how it looked in the morning. She crawled under the skins with Zuko and pressed her body close to his. The warmth radiated between the two of them, and Katara sighed gratefully when sleep took her.

_Part III_

If Zuko had been a cat, he was sure he would have been purring. Katara's lithe body was pressed so close to his he could feel her heart beating slowly inside her chest. One of her legs was wrapped around his, and she was resting on his chest with an arm about his waist. Sure, she was fully clothed, but just laying with her like this, her soft breath caressing his neck. It was torture. Sweet, horrible torture.

His whole body ached, and he was rather ravenous. Yesterday had been some kind of hellish nightmare. It began soon after sunrise. He'd been meditating all night, trying to steal himself against the monstrous affects of the eclipse. He hadn't really expected that to work, but he would have tried anything not to feel like he had. He'd never been so weak, so utterly helpless in his life. How could anyone live through something like that?

And Katara…how could he put Katara through something like that again? This time it hadn't really been his fault, but if he got injured in battle, or something unforeseeable happened…then what? Katara wouldn't be able to handle it. He couldn't do something like that to her. …So that settled it. He would have to be invincible. Forever. That way he could protect her and keep her from worrying.

With a great sigh, Zuko moved his sore arm to cradle Katara comfortably against his chest. She moaned and pressed closer to him (if that was even possible) but continued to sleep. She was such a heavy sleeper, and she hated rising with the sun. For now, though, Zuko thought he could stay in bed. If just to watch her sleep…so soft…so sweet…right next to him. He closed his eyes and recalled with a smile when he had woken with her arms around him in the hot springs. He was almost delirious with cold and shock, but he had gotten a lot less delirious when she'd pressed his hands against the warmth of her breasts. He couldn't believe she'd done that! He would have to remember to have cold hands more often…

And the way she'd touched him later that day… He'd been awake the whole time. Perhaps a bit groggy and feverish, but awake. She'd caressed his whole face, kissed his cheeks, his nose, his whole disgusting, repulsive scar… She'd done it without any hesitation, as if she actually liked it. When she pressed her lips against his he was at his breaking point. If she kissed him any more he might have cried. She was so careful, so amazing, so beautiful and wondrous…how could he…how could he ever leave her?

With that thought he leaned over and kissed her forehead firmly, pulling her against him and attempting to wake her. He had to see her eyes. She nuzzled against him, placing passionate kisses on his neck as she woke. Great Agni, she was wonderful! As she stretched against him, Zuko couldn't help running his hand up her stomach. She smiled, opening her eyes. They were so tender, so blue; he thought he might drown.

"Zuko," she murmured, giggling girlishly as his fingers skimmed her ribs. "Good morning," she said softly with a small smile.

"Yes, it is," he replied, raising his body heat almost imperceptibly. She moaned and fell deeper into his embrace – had she noticed the increase in temperature? He would have to remember this, because body heat seemed to make her particularly amorous. She kissed his neck softly, lashes fluttering against him.

"My hands are cold," he murmured into her ear. She giggled wildly at this, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I could get used to this," he told her softly.

She hummed at this. "I could, too."

"I'm finding it a little difficult," a slightly amused Iroh said from across the room.

Zuko groaned in disappointment as Katara cried out, tumbling out of the furs and scrambling to straighten her clothes and hair. She gave Zuko a quick, pink-faced look and walked swiftly out of the room. She paused at the door, however, and murmured, "He was cold," and then left.

Zuko frowned when his uncle began laughing. He sat up and began pulling his shoes on. He was totally going after Katara. And he was hungry, besides. His uncle, however, was not going to let him off the hook so lightly as that. "Since your done snuggling with your girlfriend, do you think you can bring an old man breakfast? I'm awfully hungry…"

With a glare, Zuko began to say something nasty until he noticed something that was sure to scar him even more horribly than the burn on his eye. Hair. Dark brown hair was peeking out the top of his uncle's furs. Zuko's eyes widened in horror. "Uncle…you didn't…"

Not one, but two dark-haired serving girls (the fact that they were fully clothed only lessened the horror minimally) emerged from the top of the furs. "What? I was cold," his uncle said lightly.

Zuko dashed out of the room faster than he'd ever moved in his life, furious tittering haunting him down the halls as he sought out Katara.


	11. The Soldiers and the Healers

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**The Soldiers and the Healers**

_Part I_

When word came that the warriors were returning (two days later than originally planned) Katara found Zuko and they rushed to the Great Ice Wall of the North Pole. Zuko gasped in amazement (and perhaps a little horror) as ships began to appear over the horizon. Hundreds and hundreds of ships…Fire Nation ships. He looked over at Katara, who was wide-eyed and confused, wringing her hands in an agitated fashion. Zuko had to admit his own confusion as the first ships began to approach the Great Ice Wall. Unless Zuko was having some kind of daylight vision…the waterbenders seemed to be bending the Fire Nation ships towards the North Pole.

But as the ships came closer, Zuko saw it wasn't only Fire Nation and Water Tribe ships that were present, but also a good number of Earth Kingdom ones – odd and bulky among the swifter ships. Did this mean…was it a success? What was success in something like this? At any rate, the Water Tribe seemed to have captured the entire Eastern Fleet – the larger of the two fleets and previously under the control of Admiral Zhao.

Zuko surveyed the procession for as long was safe. Katara was quick to remind him that his presence was to be secret – no one from the Fire Nation should know of his actions here at the North Pole. He and his uncle were cooped up in their room for hours until Katara returned, her hair falling out of its braids and looking rather tired. When the ships had arrived and they had all returned to their room, Katara had received a message to see Chief Arnook. After minimal primping she had left, and now, upon returning, Zuko was anxious to know what the hell was going on.

Katara was letting her hair down and massaging her temple lightly across the table from him. Iroh poured her tea, which she took gratefully. "Well?" Zuko asked impatiently.

She gave him a tired, wry look. "Well, I think you're going to be happy with the outcome." She took a deep breath. "The first ship they ran into was an Earth Kingdom ship from the southern region. It seems my friend Toph – you know, the blind girl – had success in contacting not only Omashu, but Kyoshi and several other major southern Earth Kingdom port cities. There was a huge offensive all the way down the coast throughout the solar eclipse.

"Chief Arnook doesn't have any information about what's been happening to the south, but here in the north there were very minimal casualties. The Fire Nation didn't seem to be suspecting an attack – they probably didn't know of the eclipse until the day of. They were taken completely off guard. Most of their ships were docked…and, well, quite frankly, that's how they got all the prisoners here.

"There are…thousands… They don't have an accurate head count, but if there is a full crew on every ship, plus a hundred odd foot soldiers that were captured, and there are three hundred and seventy five ships…you do the math. They took two days just securing all the prisoners. Let me tell you, Zuko, I haven't made any friends by insisting we take prisoners. There are a lot of Earth Kingdom ships out there that want a stern word with me…they want those prisoners I had Chief Arnook take…"

Then she sighed and put her head in her hands. "They're adding prison cells in the dungeons for the officers and firebenders as we speak," she continued, "but most likely they'll just end up holding the normal soldiers back on the ships. Those Earth Kingdom ships are carrying supplies to support the staggering amount of prisoners…they've mostly taken from Fire Nation supply houses, however."

She rested her head on her forearms, hesitant to continue speaking. "Zuko," she said softly, "they're going to destroy most of the fleet. Rip it apart and let it sink to the ocean floor… They'll keep the bare minimum to house the crews and prisoners…but…" she looked cautiously into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Zuko…they'll destroy all the rest… I just don't have any more power over them…that information was it…"

As she turned her head down to rest on the table, Zuko took a moment to absorb all of this. And by a moment he meant well into the night. He barely paid any never mind to when Katara placed a soft kiss on his temple, sliding under the furs in exhaustion.

For his part, Zuko was truly wracked with guilt. He seemed to collect the feeling. He felt guilt over his banishment, over Katara, over his people, over his mother…over these soldiers. The feeling was a river that didn't end, flowing on into new reasons and situations. Had he done what was right? Could he count on these backwater tribesmen to honor their word? Would the soldiers be treated fairly? Would the officers beheld for trials?

The guilt grew until it was almost unbearable. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he found his cloak and pulled the deep hood over his face. When he was stepping out the door he vaguely realized that if he was caught by either firebenders or waterbenders he would suffer dire consequences…

"Zuko…" she called from behind him. The dim light in the hall lit her face. She was sitting in the furs, looking at him with worry etched on her face. "Wait for me," she said finally.

When she was dressed in her _anorak _and had pulled mittens and boots on to shield her against the cold, Katara joined him in their silent walk down to where they were docking the Fire Nation ships. It was across the city, and they stayed mostly in the shadows. It was a long walk, but it was lit by the moon, and no one was out and about. When they arrived at the docking area the ships stretched on farther than imagination. Hundreds of ships…Zuko still couldn't believe the 'success' of the mission. This was a huge blow to the Fire Nation. It took out the larger part of their fleet.

There were regiments of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers guarding the ships, patrolling the decks and the docks. Zuko knew there was always a good supply of chains inside Fire Nation ships, and escape was made almost impossible by the build and design of the inside. When he nodded, Katara walked up to a Water Tribe guard and requested a tour of the ships. After the issue of 'Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Daughter of Chief Hakoda, Waterbending Master…' and so on and so forth was taken care of, two men from the Earth Kingdom escorted Katara and Zuko onto one of the larger warships – the _Ember_. When Zuko was a child this had been the flagship of the Eastern Fleet, but it had since been demoted.

They walked down to the prison hold. Zuko was quiet, observing the soldiers from beneath his hood. Many of them were sleeping, and many of them were very young – his age and a bit older. Some younger. There were a few awake, and they cast Katara and the Earth Kingdom guards the dirtiest looks. Katara ignored this, though, Zuko was glad to see. She led them down into the main hold, and she actually gasped when she saw the men chained and bound in huge groups. Many were injured, but no one seemed to be dying.

With a gasp, Zuko watched in horror as Katara swept to the side of dangerous-looking, middle-aged career soldier with a huge gash over his head and across his chest. The man was chained, and when Katara put a hand over his forehead he growled at her. "Get away from me, wench!"

This woke several of the soldiers around him. A few sleepy jeers followed, but Katara would have none of that. "Now quit that!" she snapped firmly. She turned to the two Earth Kingdom guards. "Would you two make yourselves useful and get me some water. Buckets and buckets." When they didn't move she stood and put her hands on her hips. "Now!"

When she knelt back down to the soldier she whipped out her water skin, bending the water out with a flourish. Was she going to…heal these men? Zuko stayed glued to his place, half out of the want to not be discovered, but also because Katara didn't seem at all afraid. He was there to protect her after all.

"So it will be water torture, then?" the seasoned soldier growled. "Do your worst, wench."

"Yes," she said lightly. "I'm very proficient. Now tell me your name or I'll make you suffer, Fire Nation dog." She did this with an air of humor that, quite frankly, confused the Fire Nation soldier.

The water oozed into her hands, making them glow. The soldier yelled out when her hands touched him, but stopped once he figured out he wasn't dead. Or even injured any more. She repeated the same process on his head and sighed, capping her water skin. "Now how does that feel?" she asked, prodding the area the cut had been.

Zuko raised an eyebrow when the soldier actually thanked Katara – haltingly and uncomfortably, of course. She even managed to get him to take a drink before she moved on to the next injured soldier. Zuko followed her from patient to patient, watching in amazement at her patience, her unyielding kindness and willfulness as she healed the Fire Nation soldiers. A few of the younger ones even gave her their names.

The Earth Kingdom guards brought bucket after bucket of water, and Zuko stood over her as she healed every soldier with wounds serious enough to warrant waterbending. Word of her spread quickly down through the ship, and it seemed that the soldiers actually began anticipating her arrival – mostly with nasty words or suggestive comments. She took this all in stride, changing their minds one by one until Zuko began to see the strain on her face.

He had to half-carry her, half-drag her out of the bowels of the ship and away from the injured soldiers. He held her possessively as they passed by soldiers and walked back through the city. The sun was beginning to rise when he finally led her back to her furs, helping her out of her boots and anorak. She smiled at him vaguely before closing her eyes, and Zuko shook his head.

After seeing that his people were in relative good condition he had been ready to leave. But because of Katara they had stayed for several more hours. And Katara…she'd exhausted herself healing patients that threw sideways comments at her. And she changed their minds as easily as someone could snap their fingers.

"I heard rumors," Master Ullo said from the doorway.

Zuko looked up at the old waterbending master. It was midmorning – and usually Katara would be training, but he'd not woken her after the night she'd had before. Master Ullo had his arms crossed over his chest, and he accepted a cup of tea from Zuko's uncle before kneeling before the table Zuko and his uncle were eating breakfast at.

"Midnight visits to the docks, hm?" the old master continued. "A little risky, don't you think?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko growled. "I had to see it for myself."

Master Ullo raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

_Part II_

Zuko wanted to say no to her so badly. He didn't want her anywhere near those soldiers – especially after last night. She'd completely overexerted herself, and she'd slept 'til noon and ate ravenously when she'd woken. He could tell she'd gone too far by the paling color of her skin. He didn't want her to go back to those ships, to those ungrateful soldiers.

But when she looked at him like that, pleaded and tried to wheedle deals like "I won't heal more than ten in a row" and "I'll take breaks often" the batted her eyes and held onto his hand… Why the hell did she have to be so good at that? She looked a little better, more refreshed, after she'd bathed and eaten some, so Zuko broke just a little bit. If she agreed to take it slow and not overdo things…and he was always there at his side…maybe it would be okay for them to go down to the docks.

That morning the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers had begun rearranging prisoners. All firebenders and officers were kept in the dungeons below the palace, and all the regular soldiers were being sorted by age and years in service onto different ships. True to his word, Chief Arnook was sending anyone with six months or less time served back to the Fire Nation. The rest of the prisoners would be kept on board the ships, but they would be cramped.

As Zuko led Katara back to the docks, Fire Nation ships were already being dismantled. The waterbenders seemed to know a way to use steam to build the pressure within the boilers, causing the engines to explode and the ships to sink. There was a large explosion about ever ten minutes, and a flash of fire as the ships sunk under the waves. Katara twitched every time a ship was blown up, and Zuko couldn't say he was too hot on the idea either. Those were _HIS_ ships out there…

When they reached the docks most of the prisoners had been relocated to their permanent locations. It was about two hundred men per ship, and fifty ships would be used for housing them. With roughly 10,000 normal soldiers and at least a thousand firebenders and officers, Zuko wasn't sure if the Water Tribe could manage those sort of numbers. But they would be sending away nearly three thousand because of time served – fifteen less ships to worry about would help the situation. And they did have all those rations they'd stolen from Fire Nation storehouses.

Zuko was also worried about the imprisoned firebenders and officers. He wondered how the Water Tribe was going to control them. His thoughts were cut short when Katara began asking two Water Tribe warriors to assist her with buckets. Zuko would have helped, but he was busy. With Katara. And guarding her.

He still wore his hood over his face, not wanting to be recognized. He received a lot of inquisitive stares, and when soldiers asked, Katara simply said he was her bodyguard and laughed. News of her had spread fast, and despite the fact that they were on a completely different ship, all of the soldiers seemed to know who Katara was – her name, the color of her eyes, the magic quality of her hands.

She dealt mostly with soldiers that had more serious injuries, though she was known to stop and sit beside a soldier and let him drink from her water skins once in a while. That isn't to say she was widely accepted in a positive light. In fact, many soldiers she tried to heal flat out refused her, and when she became insistent they insulted her, and once tried to physically harm her. Zuko put a stop to that real quickly. For the most part, his countrymen were boorish, rude, uncomplimentary, ungrateful, and cruel. But Katara seemed to take this all in stride.

True to her word, she did not overexert herself. She took long breaks in deserted hallways, resting her head on his shoulder as the sat side by side. "You don't have to do this, Katara," he said softly during one such of these breaks.

She didn't respond for a moment, and tucked her arms under his, winding her hand around to hold his own. "I know."

"Then why are you?" he pressured her.

She sighed. "You know I can't stand to see people in pain, Zuko."

"Even firebenders?" he asked.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Especially firebenders."

When the sun began to set Zuko finally pulled her away from the ships. She was loath to go, and complained when he made her, but she was almost too tired for arguments. It was as they were leaving the docks that Zuko began to realize they were being followed. Katara was tired, slumped against him as he half-carried her back towards the palace.

"Katara!" someone shouted from behind.

Katara's head jerked up and she turned around, instantly alert. Zuko's hand brushed the hilt of the broadswords he'd been allowed to carry. Katara had argued them out of the hands of the head of the armory (Zuko was impressed to see the amount of old Fire Nation weapons kept there), saying if he was going to be any protection at all on the ships he had to at least carry a weapon. Now he was glad she'd gone through the trouble.

Katara's head tilted to the side, squinting in the light of the setting sun. "Captain Fong?"

Zuko disliked the man immediately. It wasn't because he was an Earth Kingdom soldier, or because he wore a spiffy Dai Li uniform, or because he'd been following them. It was because Katara knew his name. Captain Fong was a tall, burly eartbender from the looks of it, and he had stoic green eyes and wore the stone gloves of a Dai Li agent. Zuko knew enough about the Dai Li from his time in Ba Sing Se to know to stay well enough away from them.

Captain Fong stayed a good distance away. Katara, however, stepped out of Zuko's supporting arms and gave the Earth Kingdom captain a respectful bow. "It's…good to see you well, Captain Fong," she said awkwardly, quietly.

"I see the stories weren't too exaggerated after all," the captain said with a bow. "There is a blue-eyed waterbender with magic hands."

"I didn't think to see you here, Captain Fong," she replied quietly.

"Well," he said bitterly, "after my lieutenant's hands began to unfreeze a little he managed to bend some rocks to help along the process. We had a real time getting me out of that tree though."

Katara pursed her lips. "I apologized for that," she said in a sturdy voice. Zuko raised an eyebrow. Could this possibly be one of the earthbenders that captured Katara as she was trying to get to the North Pole?

Captain Fong snorted, then his face softened in a manner Zuko didn't think he liked. "You're not the only one who's sorry, Katara." Then he sighed. "I misjudged you. And I'm sorry for that."

After a moment, Katara nodded. "You were just doing your job."

There was a very uncomfortable silence. "I'm going to be in the North Pole for a few days," Captain Fong said slowly, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe a week…you know, as we sort this whole thing out." The man paused, and fire shot through Zuko's veins. "I would like it if we could talk."

Zuko moved closer to Katara, who seemed to be very taken aback at all this. He put a hand on the small of her back and glared daggers at the Earth Kingdom captain. Katara started at the pressure on her back and turned to Zuko silently, a plea on her face. "I –" she stammered. "I think that might be okay."

Captain Fong bowed swiftly and took his leave, and Zuko grabbed Katara by the elbow, leading her away, as he hissed in her ear. "What the hell was that about?"

Katara jerked her arm away, glaring up at him. "How the hell should I know? He's the one that captured me – the Earth Kingdom captain I told you about, the one I froze to a tree. I never thought I'd see him here!" she replied in a hard voice.

"Why does he want to 'talk' to you?" Zuko shot back angrily, realizing his jealous and possessive nature was getting the better of him, but somehow not really caring.

"I think he's just sorry," Katara explained as he turned her into a deserted alley, shadowed by the icy building. She tried to explain things calmly, he knew she was trying, but he was just angry. "For a while he trusted me, talked to me, and then when I escaped he said some really mean things. I think he's just realizing he was wrong, that's all." Her eyes grew worried. "Zuko – what's wrong? Who cares?"

"I care," Zuko hissed, bringing his face next to hers as he backed her against the wall.

Her eyes softened a little bit. "Oh, Zuko…you're not _jealous_, are you?"

Zuko crushed his lips to hers in response, taking advantage of her surprise to claim her mouth possessively. Katara pushed against his shoulder for a moment, but then pulled him closer, kissed him passionately. Her nose and lips were a bit cold, but Zuko solved that pretty quickly, heating her chilled skin. He thrummed with desire for her, and he realized he couldn't help himself as he pressed against her, feverishly kissing her neck.

"Zu-Zuko," she whimpered as his hand cupped her breast. He'd been wanting to do this since the hot springs on the day of the eclipse. "Not here," she murmured in his ear.

He nipped the back of her neck affectionately. "Anywhere I want," he growled in return. It sent shivers down her body; Zuko could feel them.

As suddenly as he was on her he was away again, flipping his hood back over his head. He watched as Katara regained her breath, mumbling something about princes under her breath. He watched a small smile form on her lips. "You really don't have to worry, Zuko," she whispered. "Earthbenders don't do anything for me…" Then she paused. "What's the use of a guy unless he can keep me warm?"

He followed her with a bemused expression on his face all the way back to their room.

_Part III_

Katara wasn't entirely sure how she'd been talked into this whole business. She was waiting for Zuko to say the word, so they would go back and find Jeong Jeong and Aang, but when this offer was posed, it seemed he was intrigued. The past few days Katara had been vigilant about her healing duties. Well, not duties. Obligations. She had seen to it that those men imprisoned on their own ships were given proper treatment, were warm, were well fed, were more or less comfortable in their captivity, and were healed if injured. It was her obligation, considering she was the reason they were down there. She didn't really feel guilt over it – they were prisoners of war after all – but she did feel the distinct need to make sure they weren't abused.

And Katara was no longer alone. A young group of waterbenders – girls under the tutelage of Ugota – had joined her. They had several guards each, and were perfectly safe. Though some of them weren't as strong willed as Katara, and flinched at the harsh words of the Fire Nation soldiers. They cried, but they were brave, and they were compassionate. As strong as the hate was between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, Katara was gratified to see that some people still relied on compassion and kindness to rule their lives.

It was because of these brave girls – and Katara herself – that the younger soldiers were sent away so fast. Katara had expected the ships to be there for much longer than needed, but they left only a day or so after the attack. With the quick healing and swift prisoner rotations, fifteen ships were 'escorted' into Fire Nation waters. They'd left earlier that day actually. Katara was pleased to see that Zuko had a complimentary word about the speed in which the younger soldiers were sent away. His attitude had become a little lighter since the eclipse, and she thought they would be leaving any day.

That was until Chief Arnook called Katara before him and presented her with his outrageous plan. She had tried not to be demeaning, but it was a little thin and farfetched. As she sat respectfully, legs curled under her, before Chief Arnook, Master Ullo, and (an unhappy-looking) Hahn, Katara clenched her fists. For a while she was glad that Zuko and Iroh were there with her – certainly they would agree with her about the foolishness of this plan. No such luck.

"It just seems you have a way with these firebenders," Master Ullo said – his voice hinting on sly when he spoke. "Our interrogations aren't going well with the officers, and we can't get names or ranks out of most of them. If you, Prince Zuko, and perhaps General Iroh go in and talk to them, maybe you can recognize a few and get names and ranks for us. It won't be too hard, and a few of them have refused medical treatment as well…"

Katara pursed her lips. "I highly doubt that I'll be accepted half as well as you're making it out," Katara replied. "Soldiers are one thing, but I'm not stupid enough to think I can outsmart an officer of the Royal Fire Nation Navy. They're officers for a reason. Master Ullo," she added respectfully after a pause.

"I don't think she's up to it, Master Ullo," Hahn said with a smirk.

Katara very nearly rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't think I am. I need to be leaving soon to meet up with the Avatar and my brother…"

She drifted off as Zuko's hand brushed her elbow. She turned to him and he gave her a significant look. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her a slight nod. She closed her eyes, turning back to Chief Arnook, Master Ullo, and Hahn. With her back ramrod straight, she sucked up her pride and bowed slightly. "I'd be happy to try. I don't guarantee any results, but I will make my best attempt." Then she bowed again. "Chief Arnook. Master Ullo. Warrior Hahn."

Retreating out of the hall she cast a hard look at Zuko. "This is a dumb idea," she spat angrily once they were in their rooms.

"Oh, I don't know," Iroh said with good natured sarcasm. "You do seem to have a certain affinity to firebenders. You've certainly charmed me!"

Somehow, seeing Zuko smirk, Katara felt like having a temper tantrum. It had been a while, and she was far due. She'd been saving this one for a while, and she had mostly been saving it for her brother, because it was always satisfying yelling at him, but she was going to give a little gift to Zuko and his uncle.

"You know what?" she seethed in a dangerous voice. "You two," she pointed at Zuko and Iroh. "Are _EXACTLY _alike!" She felt her face grow pink with anger. She was just getting warmed up. "You mask it all with a 'tea-loving, grandfatherly concern' façade or an 'angry, bad-boy, smirking jerk-face' veneer – but_ DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE RIGHT THROUGH THAT!_"

When Zuko opened his mouth to reply, Katara cut him off swiftly. "I'm not _BLOODY WELL DONE, _your highness!" she raged, forming a dangerous-looking ice-dagger in her hand and stabbing it deep into the wood of the low table before her. "_NOW I'M DONE!_"

With that she stormed into the washroom and slammed the door loudly behind her. She was just a little wound up at having to heal people all day that just talked back and made rude comments. She was just a little angry at being cooped up for so long in the North Pole. She was just a little upset at not having seen Aang and Sokka and Toph, and having to worry constantly over them. She was just a little tired of being so sexually frustrated that she could snap at any moment. She would have a nice bath, relax, and forget any of this happened.

She leaned against the door she had just slammed. If she listened hard enough… "I told you that you shouldn't rile her up like that."

There was a pause, and then Zuko replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

"She's kind of scary sometimes, isn't she?"

Another pause. "Yah."


	12. General TzuTen

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**General Tzu-Ten**

_Part I_

Katara was surprised – pleasantly surprised – to see that the so-called 'interrogation rooms' of the North Pole were actually comfortable. And they weren't filled with instruments of torture or threatening-looking objects. They were small rooms with a low table. The natural heat of the current below heated the rooms, though they were still a bit chilly so a fire burned in the corner. Katara requested tea, cushions, and water from the doubtful-looking guards. Apparently, prisoner comfort really wasn't on their to-do list. But Katara would do this her way, and she knew that if she was going to be 'interrogated' she would like it to be in a warm room with cushions and tea. And it was her 'interrogation' anyway so she would do it her way.

Zuko and Iroh had given her space after her little temper tantrum, and she'd moved about like nothing happened. But now they were standing in the darkness of the corner, hooded robes shadowing and obscuring their faces. They would not speak or reveal themselves for fear of being recognized – and no one must know of Zuko's involvement in the North Pole under any circumstances. They stood still and silent as Katara settled herself on the blue cushion before the table, waiting for the next officer.

The first six or seven officers had not even spoken a word to her. She'd offered tea and water, asked after their health and if they were comfortable. She asked their names and their ranks, and had not lost her temper or been anything other than polite and courteous. The next officer – a captain by the look of his uniform (Katara was getting better at distinguishing uniforms thanks to Zuko and Iroh's descriptions) – glared and called her a Water Tribe whore. The one after that knocked the teapot off the table – burning his hand. Katara had Zuko and Iroh hold him down as she healed the burn with glowing hands.

Very few of the officers that came through those doors were injured, but the few that were (or inflicted it upon themselves) Katara healed with patience. She was beginning to think this was all a horrible waste of time, until a stately man with well-groomed sideburns and a prominent chin strode into the room. He was in his late-forties, perhaps early-fifties, and his hair was just beginning to gray about the edges. His uniform was that of a higher-ranking officer – though Katara didn't know what. His eyes were a sharp bronze color, and he observed the room with tiger-like aggressiveness, eyes resting on Zuko and Iroh in the corner, and the tea and cushion at his feet.

"Please, sir," she said in the same respectful tone she offered all the officers. "Have a seat," she invited, motioning to the cushion across the table from hers.

It wasn't only his commanding presence that struck her, but also the fact that he actually did as she bid him and took a seat across from her. He sat properly, back straight, and seemed to measure every inch of her. Katara was suddenly scared and apprehensive at this bold man. He gave off the aura of a powerful bender, and a fearsome warrior. Katara was glad that the experienced healers of the Water Tribe had found a way to restrict the bending of the Fire Nation soldiers. By thin strips of metal on their wrists and ankles, the healers were able to block the flow of chi that allowed firebenders to manipulate their element. With the right pressure on the right spot, no flames could be formed. It reminded Katara of Ty Lee, the circus-freak with fast hands.

As he sat looking at her, Katara was sure to smile calmly, her hands on the table before her. "My name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," she told him softly. "I've been given the job of overseeing the officers of the Fire Nation, checking on your health and well-being. I trust you're well? Uninjured?"

"I am," he responded in a low, dangerous voice.

"That's good to hear," she said softly. "And your accommodations? They're satisfactory? You're being fed regularly?"

"Yes," he replied in the same dangerous tones.

Katara smiled pleasantly, despite the warning sensations rushing down her back. "Good," she responded. Then, with a sigh, she motioned to the tea. "Would you like a cup of tea, sir? It's ginseng, still hot."

He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes flashing over the braids and opals in her hair, the necklace around her throat, and even briefly over her curves. He was probably trying to judge her age. She did her best to ignore this and grasped the corner of her sleeve as she poured the tea into his cup, and then into hers. She had not yet been privilege to tea, as no one seemed to think it was genuine when she offered it to them. Boldly, he did not wait for her to take a sip when he brought the tea to his lips. Katara smiled softly and blew on hers lightly before taking a drink.

"What's your angle?" he finally asked her with firm directness. Katara was waiting patiently for him to stop studying her. She could tell he had wanted to speak, and she would let him get to it in his own time. She had drunk most of her tea by the time he did, however. "You can't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Is it torture you enjoy? Or just mind games?"

Katara bit back a laugh. "As I said, I'm here to supervise your health and comfort, make sure your rights as a prisoner aren't being abused. I don't want to torture you, and I don't particularly enjoy mind games, either. I'm interested in your name, your rank, and perhaps how long you've served, but not much else." Then, with a pause, "More tea, sir?"

After a moment of prolonged silence, the man spoke. "I am General Tzu-Ten."

Katara bowed her head respectfully. "More tea, General?"

She poured him another cup. "Who are they?" he asked pointedly, eyes flashing to Zuko and Iroh in the corner.

Katara smiled prettily. "They aren't really important. They're just here to protect me."

"Against what?" he laughed.

"You, of course," she replied, not really understanding why he had to ask this. Wasn't it obvious?

"I have a hard time thinking you need protection, Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," he replied, taking a drink of tea.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "How so, General?"

He frowned and placed his cup on the table. Then, after a long, hard look into her eyes, he replied. "You're obviously not the innocent, concerned hostess you make yourself out to be," he began in a harsh voice. "You're from the Southern Water Tribe, so you're most likely a peasant. You're dressed in nice clothes, however, and you have jewels in your hair denoting rank. But you aren't royalty, though you might be engaged to it," he continued, motioning to her necklace. "So you must be a master, and a powerful one since they're letting you play hostess to some of the most dangerous firebenders outside of the Fire Nation. So don't play innocent with me, Miss Katara – or should I say Master Katara – because I'm not a general for nothing, and your façade is growing tiresome."

Katara returned this tirade with a sweet smile. "You're very knowledgeable about Water Tribe culture, General Tzu-Ten," she complimented him gently.

"And you seem to have that infuriating outer-calm that waterbending masters acquire," he added nastily.

In the corner Zuko snorted. Katara had the sudden urge to turn and glare at him. She restrained herself, however, and said, "Thank you," with a small incline of her head. "Although you were wrong on just one account."

General Tzu-Ten gave her a sarcastic look, raising his eyebrow.

She touched her necklace softly. "This is just an heirloom. I'm not yet engaged."

"Well, the day is young," he replied sarcastically. "If you get a head start you might get proposed to before dinner."

Katara laughed lightly. "I certainly hope not, General," she said. "This necklace is my last line of defense. If it fails me now I'll have to start relying on my brother to fend off suitors."

"Was he one of those warriors running around with face paint and waving a mace that attacked my fortress?" he asked dully.

"No," Katara said briefly. "He's in the Earth Kingdom ."

"Fighting?"

"He's…" she looked for the right word. "He's on a quest," she finished vaguely.

General Tzu-Ten scoffed. "How dull."

Katara didn't respond for a while. "You seem to know a lot about me, General," she said quietly. "Though I know very little about you. How long have you served in his majesty's army?"

"Thirty-two years," he replied shortly.

"And how long have you been in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Twenty."

She nodded. "That's a long way from home for a long time," she commented. "Did you ever marry? Have children?"

"I have three sons and a daughter. The oldest two were stationed at New Ozai last I heard, and my youngest son was in my fortress." He took another disinterested sip of tea.

"I can inquire after your children, General," Katara offered. "If you give me their names and ranks, perhaps a description…"

"No," he replied sharply. "I won't let you use my children against me."

Katara frowned. "General Tzu-Ten…I think we both know I won't do any such thing."

He looked at her carefully. "Not you..." he said in a low voice. "No, not you, Miss Katara. You I think are a little too innocent for that. But the rest of the waterbenders… I have my doubts."

Katara nodded. "If by chance I hear something, General, I will tell you."

"Thank you, Miss Katara."

There was a vicious silence in the room.

"I wish to be taken back to my cell now," the general said in a low voice.

Katara bowed to him as two guards escorted him out of the room. Katara leaned back and sighed deeply. "I rather wish he hadn't told me all that," she said to Zuko and Iroh.

She didn't see anyone after that. She couldn't. She was tired, and she feared another officer like General Tzu-Ten – who was both human and animal, trapping her within her own concern. What a complex man, she thought to herself. Zuko and Iroh followed her silently. She certainly hoped his children were safe. If they were firebenders she might run into them during her 'interrogations' and not even realize it. Perhaps there would be a familial resemblance…

When she reached their rooms she wrapped her arms around Zuko suddenly. She startled him, since she didn't often do this and she'd had that little temper tantrum earlier that day. Katara just wanted to feel something that wasn't pain or misery or rage. She sighed as Zuko ran a hand down her back, comforted her. She ate dinner quietly and without much interest. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget all of this.

_Part II_

Zuko stood over Katara with crossed arms. Soon after dinner she had fallen asleep during a bad attempt to get all the opals and braids out of her hair. That one evening of questioning prisoners had taken more out of her than a whole day of healing. He looked down on her with a hard expression on his face. She slept soundly, her arms flung above her head and half-covered in furs. It was looking at her like this, watching her sleep with hair falling over her face and lips slightly parted, that he realized something.

During the past few weeks – ever since he'd saved her really – she'd made him feel things and think things he'd never felt or thought. She fought with him when he needed to be fought with, kissed him when he needed to be kissed, healed him when he needed to be healed, and stayed by his side when he needed her to be there. Her passion was fiery, and her desire for him strong. She was amazingly beautiful, incredibly skilled and powerful, and had the uncanny ability to get under any firebender's skin. With all this and more in mind, Zuko was fairly certain he was in love with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

It wasn't such a startling or terrifying of a revelation as he would have thought. It didn't fill him with fear to feel so much for one person. In fact, it made him brave. It made him hopeful. It made him honorable.

He'd known when he'd woken up in her arms that he never wanted to wake up another way ever again. He should have realized his love then, but he was stupid. He should have realized it long ago. But he was just too stupid.

She sighed a little in her sleep, nuzzling into the furs. Zuko smiled a rare smile just then, as an opal fell out of her hair. He knelt down to collect them out of her hand and hair, undoing the rest of her braids and tucking her safely under the pelts before joining his uncle at the table. He'd lit a few candles, and was drinking tea with a dark expression on his face. Zuko knew his uncle well enough to know when he was serious. And just then Uncle Iroh was as serious as a heart attack.

His uncle sighed, taking a drink of tea. "Zuko…do you know who that man is?"

Of course he knew. He knew the moment General Tzu-Ten walked in the room. He'd fought to keep his cool, fought to display no emotion, fought to let Katara handle the situation without Zuko getting involved. But to see her speak with him so civilly, to become concerned over the man's family, to laugh at his sarcasm, all made Zuko want to explode with fire and aggression. But he couldn't tell her. She could never know that the man…what he had done…who he had done it to… She could never know who he was.

So, yes. Yes, he knew who General Tzu-Ten was. "Of course, I know, Uncle," he replied darkly, casting a look at Katara to make sure she slept. She could never know. It would tear her apart.

His uncle sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "The man is a monster," he said. "No fair jury will ever give him anything but death."

"Katara can't know," Zuko whispered urgently. "She can _NEVER _know," he insisted at the pained look on his uncle's face.

"Zuko…" his uncle began. "She's going to find out sooner or later…"

"He killed everyone she loved. He slaughtered them on a crazy whim, a mad suspicion," Zuko hissed into the dark. "If she ever found out…" He paused, trying to help his uncle understand. "I promised to never hurt her. This would hurt her."

His uncle raised an eyebrow. "And what if she finds out you withheld this information from her? How much more hurt will she be then?"

Zuko turned his head away, eyes resting on the sleeping form of Katara. "She'll forgive me," he said quietly. "She'll understand."

"I certainly hope so," his uncle murmured darkly into his tea.

Zuko was late that night meditating. Though, truthfully, his meditation was severely interrupted by his thoughts on the future. Katara would follow him into the depths of hell if he asked – if he let her. He should quit being selfish and let her rejoin her brother and the Avatar. Something stayed his hand; something kept him from doing this. It was for his country, his concern for the soldiers and officers, that he did so. He knew his presence – and Katara's presence – ensured their safety and good treatment. If he left with Katara who knew what malicious atrocities would befall his people? But he was hurting Katara. He knew she wanted to return to her brother and the Avatar, but he kept her here. He realized he would always be hurting her…why did he do this?

As soon as she'd seen all the officers they would leave. One of these Water Tribe captains would just have to sail them up and down the coast until Zuko found Master Jeong Jeong and the Avatar. There they could train and be far away from the cold and General Tzu-Ten.

Zuko slept fitfully that night.

_Part III_

Zuko held the man down as he thrashed. His uncle Iroh was on the other side, pinning the very strong, very outraged Fire Nation lieutenant to the floor.

"This would be easier if you would just stop this foolishness," Katara was saying in a voice that meant business.

Zuko increased pressure on the flailing lieutenant's arms, having pinned his leg at an awkward angle when he'd leapt on the man. Thankfully his hood was still on his face – though the lieutenant didn't seem too interested in Zuko or his uncle. He was furiously yelling at Katara at the moment as she pulled his uniform up to his chest.

"My, my, this is messy," she said softly, fingers tracing the oozing, bloody, slightly greenish wound.

"Don't touch me, whore! Stupid Water Tribe slut!"

Zuko lashed out and backhanded the man across the mouth. Katara looked up at him. "I suppose I can let that one heal on its own," she murmured.

She let the water flow over her hands, then pressed them against the lieutenant's wound. He cried out as her finger's touched the gash – it was probably pretty painful. _Good_, Zuko thought.

He was appalled at the behavior of some of these officers. They were supposed to be gentlemen. Instead they were rude, crass, vulgar, and completely without honor. Even if he had been captured by his enemies he would not act with such disgrace! And Katara just ignored these comments, healed them without question, kept her patience, and never let their words affect her. He would never have known these days bothered her if it wasn't for the fact that at night she would hold him so tenderly, so closely. She didn't move to kiss him, didn't want anything more than to hug him around the waist and stay there.

When the man's stomach wound was healed he spat bloody saliva at Katara, hitting her in the face. Katara narrowed her eyes as she wiped it away. "Whore!" the man repeated. "Bet you liked that, didn't you, little cunt!?"

Then Zuko saw her do something she hadn't done before. With a whip of her hand water filled the man's mouth and she froze it. "Flattery, Lieutenant," she said softly, standing over him with crossed arms, "will get you nowhere."

Then she sighed and sat across the table on the cushion. "I'm through with Lieutenant Sunshine. Take him back to his cell."

Zuko and Iroh assisted as two Water Tribe warriors escorted Lieutenant Sunshine out of the room. When Zuko returned he saw Katara had her head on the table and she was breathing slowly and deeply. "Send in my next guest," she said dully.

"Maybe you should take a rest, Katara," Zuko's uncle said softly.

It was a little past noon, and they'd been doing this for at least five hours. Yesterday hadn't been too bad – much like today. They were probably a few hours away from finishing, and they'd only had one or two other big talkers like Tzu-Ten. Most officers were quiet, or gave only their name and rank. Almost none accepted tea, and many insulted her. It was difficult to watch, and ever man that came through the door made Zuko seethe with hatred.

"No," she replied, sitting up straight and smoothing out her robes. "Just send the next one in."

The next few men were silent as spirits, and Zuko was glad for this, because the next person who walked through the door was a Water Tribe warrior with a seriously disturbing message.

"He wants what?" Katara asked, her surprise apparent in her voice.

"Talk to you," the warrior repeated. Zuko recognized him…he was that guard that they'd seen their first day in the North Pole. With the big hair. What was his name? Haku?

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. "I suppose you can send him in…"

Zuko clenched his fists as the general entered the room. Katara gave him a respectful bow, though she appeared a little surprised still. She motioned for him to sit.

"I trust you're well, General Tzu-Ten," she asked politely.

"I am, Miss Katara," he replied, his eyes looking over Katara in a way that made Zuko's blood boil.

"I'll admit to being a little…mystified…about your request to see me again," she said lightly, folding her hands on the table. "May I inquire to the reason?"

"Ginseng tea," the general replied. "And your lovely company, Miss Katara."

Katara smiled a deceptively sweet smile. Zuko was furious. This man – this psychopath – was actually enjoying the fact, reveling in the knowledge, that Katara was one of the few surviving members of the tribe he had annihilated. And the fact that she served him tea, smiled kindly, spoke to him as an equal, and had absolutely no idea who he was or what he'd done was like some kind of sick fantasy.

She was pouring a slow cup of tea, holding the sleeve of her robe properly, as she spoke. "Well, thank you, General Tzu-Ten. I don't get a lot of…return officers. Most seem content at meeting me once."

Zuko growled when the general's fingers brushed Katara's as he took the cup of tea. Katara reached her hand back swiftly, folding it in her lap with the other. The general smiled like he didn't notice. But his smile told Zuko he DID notice, and he'd enjoyed it. Zuko felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder briefly. He forced himself calm.

"They do not know what they are missing then," the general was saying.

"How are you being treated?" she inquired politely, taking a sip of tea.

"I cannot complain. I have never been a captive before, and I did not expect…such hospitality…from the Water Tribe."

She nodded. "War is not pretty, General. I'm sure you know. But the Water Tribe will continue to house and feed you, your fellow officers, and the soldiers until such time as it is over."

"It would not be the same if our positions were switched, Miss Katara," General Tzu-Ten replied darkly.

Katara looked away. "I know."

Tzu-Ten seemed to enjoy her pained silence. "And when the war is over – if that ever happens – what will happen to us?"

She took a sip of tea. "I suppose the soldiers will be returned to their homes. Many have been fighting their whole lives…I'm sure they'd like to see their wives and children. You and your fellow officers, however, will be put on trial by a jury of all nations."

Tzu-Ten seemed to find this particularly amusing. "Truly," he said in a soft voice. "Why?"

"Because I have requested it," she replied vaguely.

Tzu-Ten snorted. "You must have great powers indeed to make such a demand on the rest of the world, Miss Katara. I think there is more behind this 'request' than meets the eye."

Katara merely smiled into her tea.

"You should have been a politician," the older general said bitterly.

She seemed to think this was particularly funny. "I have no patience for politics, General Tzu-Ten." Her laugh died on her lips. "Besides, I have compassion for people. Politicians have no hearts. And if they do they pump sewage."

Tzu-Ten seemed to be rankled at her refusal to offer up information. Zuko realized Katara was a master of getting under the skin of firebenders. Tzu-Ten took a moment to regain his composure. "After the war," he continued, "and after these trials," he added dryly, "what will you do, Miss Katara?"

"Go into politics, of course," she replied.

Zuko jumped to attention as Tzu-Ten shattered his teacup in his hand. Katara started at once, backing away from the table and towards Zuko and his uncle. The general's face was blank with fury, and the fire in the corner of the room blazed up unexpectedly. Nevertheless, he stayed sitting, his jaw set. "You must forgive me, Miss Katara," he growled in threatening tones. "I have little patience for games."

"Guards!" Katara called. Zuko heard the panic in her voice and stepped in front of her.

The guards entered and hoisted General Tzu-Ten up. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You and I shall meet again, my lovely waterbender," the general said in a calm, dead voice as the guards escorted him away.

When the guards closed the doors Katara threw her arms around Zuko and cried. Zuko did his best to sooth her and made up his mind right then and there. They would leave with the morning tide.


	13. Rare, Precious Things

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Rare, Precious Things**

_Part I_

There was a formal leaving feast for Katara and her two prisoners. After a day of rest and relaxation in the hot springs and a small lunch, Katara actually found herself excited at the prospect of a feast. But most at the prospect of leaving. She was braiding her hair up fancy for tonight, as it would be a formal occasion. In a touching display of rare affection, Master Ullo had approached her earlier that afternoon and presented her with some absolutely gorgeous robes. They had belonged to his late wife in her youth. She'd been dead thirty years, and Ugota told her in private that she had been a beauty to rival even her Gran-Gran Kanna.

Ugota had been the one to help Katara with her hair, aiding her in pinning the delicate blue jewels into her braids and adjusting the robes so they fit perfectly. They were a bit loose about the bust… There was a faint blue aura around her eyes, and her cheeks had a tinge of pink. Makeup was not common in the Water Tribes, but on special occasions royalty wore it. And Katara felt every inch royalty when she looked at herself in the mirror. Ugota tugged at the hems of Katara's robes, making sure they were straight. The robes were a soft blue to match Katara's eyes, but they were lined with the purest white silk. She even had light silk pants to wear beneath them.

Ugota peered over Katara's shoulder into the mirror, smoothing her old hands over Katara's cheeks and reminding her of Gran-Gran. "You look very beautiful, Katara," she said with a smile. "And so much like Kanna…"

Katara tied her grandmother's betrothal necklace around her throat, feeling a bit more secure with it there.

"Master Ullo is giving a special waterbending presentation just for your send off," Ugota told her as she busied herself brushing imaginary dust off of Katara's robes. "I think he's really grown fond of you, my dear."

And she'd grown fond of Ullo, too, in his own way. He was more kind than Pakku – though she was fond of her master as well. It was age that did it. Sentimentality. When Pakku was Ullo's age, he would probably dote as much as Ullo did. If he had any sense he would dote on her Gran-Gran, Katara thought with a small smile.

The past few days – the past few _WEEKS_ – had been a hellish nightmare. Moments of great passion accompanied by moments of great pain. Her life was a waterslide of events, each meshing into the next. In the foreground was Zuko… Katara's fingers went to her lips. He had woken her with a kiss that morning, so soft and gentle she barely believed it was him. She thought it a dream. But in her groggy, early morning stupor she had kissed the dream back, and he became real against her skin. Parts of her thought it was a dream even now.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe – little better than peasantry, really – kissing Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? Could that be right? Could that be possible? But if it was a dream she never wanted to wake. And if she did she would never get over it. Why did they have to be so strong, these feelings that drowned her? All her level-mindedness and all her sensibility, all her previous beliefs and all her suspicions were thrown to the wind, scattered, when she'd been rescued by a boy with a scar. Could it be that this feeling – this building, momentous sensation in her heart – was actually love? Katara had never been in love, but she was positive it was. Nothing could be more painful than love. Nothing could kill better than love. And Katara would die painfully a thousand times for Zuko, so she was sure it was love.

With a sigh, Katara kissed Ugota on the cheeks, knowing they would probably not have time for a longer goodbye later. Katara's ship left with the midnight tide. Zuko had wanted to leave with the morning tide, but Katara had talked him into letting the Northern Water Tribe send them off properly. He'd finally balked at her accusation that he was being ungrateful. He'd been extra-kind to her for the past few days as she was healing soldiers and dealing with officers. He would give her just about anything she asked, she was sure.

Her one reservation about leaving with Zuko and Iroh was that their transport was a Dai Li captain named Fong. He had volunteered his services to Chief Arnook behind Katara's back, and she wasn't too pleased about it. In fact, she wasn't too pleased with the Dai Li captain at all just then. So he wanted to apologize for his accusations. That was fine. But stalking her wasn't. And if this wasn't stalking she really didn't know what was. Zuko had been bothered by him as well, and as much as she knew Zuko could control himself, his amorous attentions after brief run-ins with Captain Fong were a bit possessive for Katara. The amorous part she could pretty much handle.

Katara walked with her arm entwined with Ugota's until she reached the entrance of the great hall. Master Ullo was her escort for the night, and she would sit by him on the main dais during the feast. She felt bad for Zuko and Iroh, however, who would be seated under guard some distance away. Zuko had been quite adamant about his dislike of the situation, but she promised not to leave them alone for too long. She explained that she had responsibilities, but she could see Zuko's malcontent.

Master Ullo smiled at her as Ugota passed her off. She placed her hand above his, feeling rather like arm candy in a silly kind of way. "It brings me great joy to see you wear this, Katara," he whispered to her as the doors opened wide.

The feasting tables were lined along the walls, filled with Water Tribe royalty and Earth Kingdom officers. She smiled in particular at Zuko and Iroh. Zuko had an ugly frown plastered on his face, and Iroh waved at her with a childish grin. Katara sat as delicately as she could, smoothing the silk around her knees as she knelt on the soft cushions on the dais. She didn't want to fabric to rip or tear. It might break her heart. The hall murmured actively as more guests arrived in their Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom finery. Many of the Water Tribe girls were taken with the dashing, well-muscled Earth Kingdom officers, and flirted quite admirably.

The commotion died as Chief Arnook raised his hand for silence. "We are here to celebrate our victory during the solar eclipse," he said simply, waiting for the applause to die down before continuing. "We owe our victory to young Hahn, who led our troops with pride." Another cheer. "And to Master Ullo, with his skillful waterbenders." A deafening noise. "And, of course, to Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, who risked her life to bring us this information on the eclipse. She has shown compassion and wisdom beyond her years." Katara felt herself blush wildly at the prolonged applause she received. She smiled up at Chief Arnook, who was applauding her himself, and to Master Ullo, who had a hand on her shoulder and a wet look in his eyes.

Master Ullo's presentation was even more beautiful and mesmerizing than Master Pakku's had been. While Pakku used graceful, large bodies of water, Ullo had the finesse to control thousands of streams and droplets simultaneously, making the water a myriad of colors and shapes as it crossed the lights and danced around the stage. His fluid movements awed Katara thoroughly, and left her itching to bend some water. The ballet of water ended with huge applause, but Katara could see the sheen of sweat on Ullo's face, and the heavy breathing that continued for a few minutes afterwards. She thought vaguely that he was going to need to choose a successor in the near future.

They feasted well on all manner of squid and octopus, many different kinds of fish, tiger-seal liver, great whale meat, mollusks and clams, delicate seaweed flowers, and, of course, Katara's personal favorite, stewed sea prunes. When she had done her fare share of smiling and nodding to old friends and awed waterbenders, Katara slipped off the dais with a swift peck on the cheek for Ullo. She couldn't believe he actually blushed when she did this.

It was difficult to cut the room to the opposite side where Zuko and Iroh sat. She kept on getting waylaid by waterbenders and officers, and young girls she knew. When she finally reached Zuko and his uncle, she nearly laughed at the scene. Zuko was steadfastly _NOT _looking at his uncle, who had a girl on either side of him serving tea or giggling. They were the same two girls that had helped her with the older Fire Nation general during the eclipse, Katara noticed.

"Katara!" Iroh exclaimed excitedly as Katara slid down to her knees before the low table. They didn't have quite the variety that she'd had on the high dais, but she noticed that one of the serving girls had managed to pilfer a bowl of sea-pear pudding (a very sweet delicacy) for herself and General Iroh. "You look so lovely! I could hardly take my eyes off you!"

Katara blushed, noticing that Zuko was sitting ramrod straight next to her, his eyes glued to the table. Did he think she looked nice as well? She couldn't lie to herself; most of this was for him. "Thank you, Iroh," she said quietly. "How are you enjoying the feast?"

Iroh laughed, and Katara noticed there was a large amount of snow wine in his cup. "It's wonderful!" The wine, too, must have come at the hands of one of the serving girls, because snow wine was very expensive…and _VERY_ alcoholic. The pink tinge on Iroh's cheeks told her he had probably drunken some all ready.

Katara watched the proceedings from her new seat and suddenly had the intense urge to be far, far away. "I have a lot of things to pack," she said suddenly, standing swiftly as she could without tearing her robes.

Zuko looked up at her with passive eyes. "Uncle," he said, attempting to address the older general without actually looking at him. "We'll be in the rooms. The ship leaves at midnight . Don't be late."

One of the girls giggled. "Don't worry. We won't let General Iroh miss his ship."

"He'll be back later," one girl said.

"Much later," the other added.

But when Katara looked at Iroh, he broke his smiling façade and winked at her briefly. Katara flushed pink at the sly general. That dog… To be fair though, the girls were older than Katara by a few years, and both of them were very pretty. Katara shuddered and turned to the guards that hovered over Zuko and Iroh through the meal. "Make sure," she enunciated clearly, "that he is at the docks at midnight." The two exchanged a significant look and nodded.

When she and Zuko were walking away, Katara shuddered uncomfortably. "Well, that was a bit disturbing," she said conversationally in a low voice.

All Zuko said was, "Hn," as he continued walking briskly to their rooms. He didn't even look at her. Was he upset with her because she'd wanted to stay for the feast? Honestly, it was only a half a day off their travel-log, and they were leaving directly after the celebration. They wouldn't even have been ready to leave that morning anyway!

They turned the corner down the next hallway, Katara made up her mind to ignore the prince's cold silence. If he wanted silence he was going to have to leave their room, because she was going to annoy the living crap out of him and talk up a storm. Sometimes she just liked to bother Zuko so much…

She sighed. "I suppose I'll be glad to get out of these robes," she said in a light, airy tone. "They're so delicate, half the time I was afraid I would move wrong and they'd rip."

They rounded the next corner down the corridor their rooms were on, and Katara had just opened her mouth to be even more annoying when Zuko turned her against the wall and pinned her there, looking right down through her eyes into her soul. Katara had never seen him so serious, so intensely passionate. She'd seen him passionate, intense, and serious, but this was _DIFFERENT_. Katara pressed herself against the wall, somehow intimidated by the concentrated look on his face.

"Zuko," she whispered uncertainly.

He leaned in towards her, his hands on either side of her shoulders as his nose brushed hers briefly, lightly, like a spirit. Her lips trembled unexpectedly as she inhaled. His body heat seemed to increase exponentially as he stood there, his face right next to hers, lips almost touching, noses side by side. But he didn't touch her, and he didn't kiss her, and this suddenly made Katara very nervous…nervous in a way where ravenous butterflies soared in her stomach, and her heart pitter-pattered inside of her chest.

"Katara," he rumbled deeply. His breath hit her cheek and it was hot. Not warm – hot! Not bad, though… His nose caressed her lightly as he skimmed his cheek and lips against hers, not quite kissing her, but making Katara wish he would. "If you talk about getting out of your robes any more you're going to be in serious trouble."

Katara knew what he wanted, what really got him going. "Prince Zuko," she whispered breathily into his ear. "I hope that's not a threat…because you know how I feel about threats…"

His chuckle was dark and sinister – sinister in a way that made Katara shiver with delight. "I would never threaten you, Little Miss Water Tribe," he replied. Katara could feel the grin on his face against hers. One of his hands drifted down her shoulder. He tucked a few of his fingers under the crease of her sash, pulling slightly at the fabric to loosen it. "You know I only make promises," he finished in a dreadful whisper.

Katara felt a shiver run down her spine. "These robes…" she taunted. "They're so delicate…I don't think I could stand to be in them a second longer…"

He smiled before he kissed her, and Katara felt electric when his pressed his lips to hers. The hand on her sash moved around to her lower back, forcing her against him lustily. Katara moaned into the kiss. She couldn't think about anything but his lips, about the way they moved against hers, how his tongue teased her so warmly. She shook when his hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. His breath and his kisses, so searing – blazing, sweltering, scorching – and sweet melted her completely, made her helpless in his arms. The hand on her back slid lower, lower still until he grabbed her butt and forced her closer to him. She gasped as he held her there.

"I burn for you, Katara," he whispered harshly in her ear, making her shake with anticipation. "I need you." His teeth grazed her neck lightly, tongue flicking over the soft flesh.

Katara's heart quickened noticeably as he paused, kissing her neck tenderly, not at all aggressively.

"I love you," he finished, pulling away to look into her eyes.

They were sincere. There were no games being played here. Golden and full of devotion and worship, widened in anticipation, his eyes met her own. Katara felt herself swirling as she kissed his lips briefly, softly, and brought her fingers to caress his scarred temple.

"I love you," she whispered.

When his eyes closed it looked almost like he was in pain. He crushed her against his chest, pulling her against him and wrapping her in both of his arms. She never wanted to be let go, and she never wanted to feel anything but this. This was Zuko's love – strong and passionate and fiery and aggressive and tender and swift and sweet and painful and terrible and wonderful and exciting.

Katara's only regret was that they hadn't quite made it to the door, that they weren't safe from prying, horrible eyes of vicious little bastards. She very nearly cried when she heard his voice.

"_GODS!_ So this is it?"

Zuko turned swiftly with fire and hate and death in his eyes.

"Hahn," Katara whispered under her breath.

The older boy smirked, his eyes vicious and malicious under his dark brow. "I told you I'd figure out what was going on…" he taunted cruelly. But then he laughed, looking quite pleased with himself. "But I never suspected _this_!" He snorted. "I mean this –_ THIS_ is beautiful. Perfect."

Zuko was growling, steam was rising from his body, and Katara knew in a matter of seconds flame would appear in his hands.

"Do you love him, Katara?" he jeered. "Do you imagine he loves you when he fucks you?"

Katara saw the flames forming in his hands as Hahn walked forward, arms crossed and still talking for some ungodly reason.

"Is she a good lay, Prince Zuko," Hahn continued nastily. "Water Tribe girls usually are – always willing to please… Our little Katara's not a good Water Tribe girl, though…bet she's feisty."

Katara barely saw him move, but when Zuko had his hand on Hahn's throat, dangling him a few inches across the ground, Katara actually cried out. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air, and Katara realized that Hahn was actually sizzling. The teen cried out in pain, but Zuko's other hand reached up, balled into a fist, and struck him violently.

"Zuko! No!" Katara finally cried, gaining back her senses.

Zuko ignored her, and brought his face very close to Hahn's. "I knew I'd be seeing you again, boy. But I didn't realize I'd have the added pleasure of hearing you beg for your life."

Hahn's eyes had no vicious pleasure or sick amusement now. They were all fear and pain. "No! Stop! Don't hurt me! I swear I'll never say another word! I promise! Please! Gods! Katara, help me! Someone –"

Zuko tightened his hand around Hahn's throat, cutting off his air and ability to speak. "That was almost good enough, Hahn," Zuko said, his voice deceptively calm. "But I think I'm going to have to kill you, now."

"Zuko!" Katara said, almost terrified. He didn't look at her though.

"He already knows too much, Katara," he said in a dead kind of voice.

"He won't tell anyone," Katara said softly.

"He insulted you," he replied.

"He's sorry…"

"I can make sure he'll never do it again," Zuko growled. But Katara could hear the change in his voice, and was relieved.

"I know," she said.

Unceremoniously and swiftly, Zuko released Hahn's throat, letting the warrior slide to the floor, coughing and actually crying. Zuko turned and slammed the door of their room behind him, and Katara let out a great sigh. Then, with the patience the gods gave only to mothers, Katara knelt next to Hahn and put her hand on his shoulder.

He was on his knees, doubled over in pain and holding his neck.

"Hahn," she said softly.

"Get away from me," he spat painfully.

"You're so lucky, Hahn," Katara said softly, bending the water from the floor into her hand. "Not only is Zuko going to let you live, but I'm going to heal your burns."

"Get AWAY! _WHORE!_"

"Shut up, Hahn," Katara said forcefully, pinning him as she placed her hands around his throat. She was a little pleased to see the fear in his eyes when she did so.

When she finished she stood and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Remember your promise, Hahn," she said softly as he stood on shaky legs.

"You're going to regret this," he said spitefully, his eyes dark with fear and anger and aggression.

I know, she said to herself, closing her eyes and listening to the fast footsteps of the Water Tribe warrior as he ran away down the hall.

_PART II_

A midnight snow was coating the ships and the icy docks as their ship was being loaded. It began light and soft, but the wind had picked up considerably since then. Katara wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered. It wasn't so much the cold. It was the wind. She looked out onto the ocean, which was black and calm that night. The clouds obscured the moon, made even the brightest fires seem dull.

The Earth Kingdom ship was huge – it was a new design. Most often their ships were made of wood, but this one had utilized stolen Fire Nation technology. It was bulkier, however, not as aesthetic as the streamline Fire Nation ships. It was a crass color of green, something that Katara found to be weird and unnatural. The golden designs on the prow were ostentatious and ugly. Katara did not like this ship. And she would not like sailing on it. She didn't enjoy sailing unless she could feel every rocking motion of the sea like on Water Tribe ships.

She inhaled as Zuko stood at her elbow. He'd not said more than five words to her since the incident with Hahn in the palace. She didn't really think he was upset with her, however. She was sure most of Zuko's rage was directed at the despicable Water Tribe warrior that was so close to Chief Arnook. Hahn was not present at their sendoff. But nearly everyone else of importance was.

After final goodbyes and deep, respectful bows, Katara followed Captain Fong onto his ship – the Western Wall. She'd only been half-listening when he blithered on about some such important battle it was named after. She _REALLY_ didn't care. She wished she could lose her temper with the Dai Li captain, but since she was technically his guest she thought against it. Zuko was close behind her, but Iroh had been delivered to his cabin earlier that evening, before the snow began to fall harshly. It seemed too that the old general couldn't hold his snow wine as well as he thought…

Her cabin was next to Zuko and Iroh's, and quite nice in her opinion. Captain Fong bid her goodnight there at her door, and Zuko kept his eyes on the scene the whole time. Katara closed her eyes, and when she opened them again he was gone. She bit her lip. This was ridiculous. She loved that stupid, angry jerk! She was not going let the night end like this!

"Jerk," she murmured under her breath.

She opened his cabin door and put her hands on her hips aggressively. Her eyes softened, though, when she saw Zuko standing over his uncle.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Come have a drink with me," she said quietly.

"I hate tea," Zuko replied, not even look at her.

Katara just stood silently in the doorway until he looked at her, and then turned and walked into her cabin. She heard his footsteps behind her and smiled briefly. She poked about her cabin until she found a teapot. Zuko even obliged her with a flame. She sat across the table from him, not saying a word as the water boiled. It was jasmine tea, not Katara's favorite, but it was all there was. She sipped hers lightly after pouring Zuko a cup. He didn't touch it, just stared at it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Finally, with a sigh, Katara saw that she was going to have to be the mature one. She set down her tea, which had gone a long way in calming her and clearing her mind. Then, with feline softness, she paced behind Zuko and put her hands on his shoulders. He tensed immediately, but Katara worked silently with tender hands to knead the knots out of his shoulders. She never really realized how muscular he was until she touched him. Even through this – even though he was angry and resisting her – she could feel the electricity between them.

"I could have killed him," he said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"I know," she replied, kneading his shoulders vigorously.

"I wanted to," he continued, exhaling when she began to massage his neck. "I lost control," he finally confessed.

She sighed heavily when he put a hand over one of hers. He stared straight ahead. "I scared you. I'm sorry."

Katara closed her eyes in relief, sliding her hands down his chest in a comforting gesture. She was glad that she was back in her traveling clothes, because the slits in her robe gave her legs free range of motion. She moved around him and sat on his knees, straddling him. Her hands propping her up on his thighs, she leaned close and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, you big jerk. Don't scare me like that again."

This brought a brief smile to his face, and Katara was happy. It was so rare to see him smile – twice in one night, even after brutally attacking some bastard from the North Pole, was truly an amazing thing. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly, pulling her higher on his legs with his hands around her hips. Katara smiled into Zuko's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His hands rubbed her backside softly, warming her and, quite honestly, turning her on.

He pulled gently on her sash, letting it slip to the ground as he kissed her collarbone and parted her robe. She let him – she wanted him to. She knew that look in his eyes, and it was that tender, soft, lusty look that let her robes drop around her hips. He continued to kiss her neck, and Katara sighed blissfully, tracing gentle patters on the back of his neck and down his back.

"Katara," he murmured into the soft skin of her chest as he unwrapped her breasts. He nipped at the skin between them, kissing up her neck until the wrap was tossed across the room recklessly.

She now loved it when he looked at her. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed – his eyes never made her feel like that. They made her feel cherished and beautiful, special and wonderful. He took a deliciously long time looking at her bare chest, running his hands up and down her stomach and ribs to warm her. Katara tilted her head back with a moan as he cupped her breasts, kissing each nipple as he massaged them in a circular pattern. She let out a pretty sigh as his hot tongue laved attention to her breast, arched and cried out, too.

He was so careful with her, so gentle. Katara never felt she would break more than when he held her like that. "Gods, these are wonderful," he whispered softly, nuzzling his face in her breasts.

She laughed lightly, tugging gently on the short hairs on the back of his neck. He looked up at her with glowing eyes. "Take me to bed, you," she said in a chiding voice.

He smirked devilishly and stood. She curved her back so she was resting her head on his shoulder, barely noticing as her robes fell uselessly on the ground. He fell on the bed over her, kissing her feverishly, warming her and pressing her into the mattress of the one-man bunk. She loved it when their tongues danced like this. She loved it when her breath got so short she thought she would lose it. She loved it when his hands warmed every inch of her skin. She loved it when he kissed her neck and allowed her to do the same.

When she wrapped her legs over his back, drawing him closer, Zuko's head shot up and gave her a worried look. "I don't –" he paused. "I want to, Katara. I want you." He paused again, brushing her face softly. "But I don't want to…to force you into something you're not ready for."

His concern brought a small smile to her face. She would do anything for him – she'd said she would do anything he told her. She'd meant anything. But he didn't want to force her. He wanted her to want this. She smiled a little more, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Zuko," she whispered softly. "Please…make love to me…I want to."

As she said this she saw Zuko's eyes close and his face become flat. He looked as if he was trying to focus, trying to control himself. She ran her thumb over his lower lip, and when he opened his eyes she felt immediately helpless. The passion burning there should have scared her – no one looked at her quite like Zuko could. But the passion didn't scare her. Instead, it made her pull his lips down on hers, her hand sliding to the back of his neck as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

His kisses were slow and full, and the rocking motion of his lips was quite different from his kisses in the past. Katara felt the gentle rolling motion of his lips and it reminded her of the sea. She moaned into his lips, their tongues touching briefly and softly. Katara wanted to cry out with all the sensations – his hands sliding down her body, his lips pressed firmly on hers, the pressure of his hips as he rocked her softly in a mimic, or maybe a promise, of what was to come.

Katara glided her hands down Zuko's front, pulling on his shirt. He leaned up for a moment, tossing his shirt negligently to the ground and then looking down on her. His eyes held a hunger that made Katara's heart drop into her stomach. He splayed his hands over her stomach, warming her and massaging her curves with supple fingers. She moaned when his hands found her breasts, and couldn't help but be amazed at the look of worship on his face when he kissed and caressed her skin. He made his way to her ear, slowly and meanderingly.

"Say it," he murmured – demanded – in a low voice, nosing her ear affectionately.

"_Zuko…_" she breathed, her voice catching in her throat as his fingers drifted lower and lower to the hem of her pants.

"Say it," he said again, his fingers dipping into her hem of her pants and pulling them over her hips.

"I love you," she sighed, helping him kick off her pants and undergarments.

He stared down at her with cloudy eyes, and she trembled slightly when he rubbed her thighs and hips. He kissed her again, one forearm propping him up while his other hand reached softly between her legs.

"_Ohhh_," she gasped against Zuko's lips, her eyes rolling back into her head. His fingers…so wonderful and warm…stroked her gently, and she arched her back in pleasure. She had never known this before, and she wanted more. "Zuko…" she plead, almost begged him.

His mouth found her breasts again, and Katara was overrun with sensations. She cried out softly when he inserted a slow finger, pumping it in and out leisurely as she gasped and sighed. She could feel his smile against her chest, and it made her hum with desire. When a second finger joined the first she raised her hips with the pumping motion of his hand, grasping onto his shoulders and holding onto them uselessly. What was this that had her whole body heating up? What was this that made her tingle and want so badly?

Zuko brought his teeth down on her nipple at the moment his fingers rubbed against her most sensitive place. Her breathy sighs and moans turned into sobs of pleasure and needy cries. White-hot pleasure hummed through her body, and somewhere in the back of her mind she could recall herself biting into Zuko's shoulder and sobbing his name over and over. It was amazing. It was death-defying.

She felt herself shaking slightly, riding out the aftershocks of whatever had just happened to her. Zuko was kissing her abdomen lightly, and his touches seemed to be intensified a thousand times over as his mouth moved up her body to her lips.

**A/N:** The next scene cannot be published on because it is rated NC-17. I have created a link for it on my author's page if you want to read it.


	14. The Deserters

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**The Deserters**

_Part I_

"Mmm…Zuko…that's wonderful…"

He would absolutely never tire of waking her up. She was so pliant in the morning – though she was not an early riser. She wasn't grumpy or grouchy in the morning, just unaware…kitten-like almost. She let him do anything he wanted. Zuko was always wide-awake as soon as the sun touched the sky. Katara, on the other hand, would probably sleep until noon if he let her. Which he wouldn't.

He slunk down under the covers and kissed her stomach slowly, appreciatively. She moaned deeply, giggling when his fingers skimmed over her ribs.

"Five more minutes," she yawned.

He shook his head, kissing her navel. "Get up."

"Five more minutes of this," she clarified, her arms stretching over her head. The stretch pulled her stomach taunt as she arched her back. Her breasts pushed up, nipples tightening under his fingers. Zuko clenched his jaw. Gods, she was beautiful in the morning. She was beautiful all the time.

He nuzzled her breasts softly, kissing them. She sighed at this, running her fingers through his short hair. He wanted to take her again, he wanted to be inside her warmth… But he knew she would be sore for a little while. He did not want to hurt her. And though he felt a boor when he did it, but he swiped the warm covers off their bodies and laughed as she shrieked, the cold invading her body. She shivered, giving him a dirty look as she playfully punched his arm.

"What was that for?" she asked sullenly. "I was enjoying that!"

She rolled out of bed, yawning again and dressing. He watched her attentively from the bed as she shuffled about the room – her hair loose and wild, her skin glowing in the early morning light. Katara began to boil some water for tea, and Zuko joined her at the table.

"I've been thinking," she said with a yawn. "How are we going to find Jeong Jeong and Aang? I mean, surely Jeong Jeong's already found Aang, but Jeong Jeong must have dozens of places he used to hide out in…"

Zuko considered this, knitting his eyebrows together. "I think they'll leave us signs…they want us to rejoin with them after all."

"Hmmm…" She made a face, deep in thought. "I don't want them to know…"

He didn't either. "Why?" he asked in a low voice.

She took a deep breath, lowering her eyes. "To Sokka I'm still five years old. He's going to need a lot of time…to get to know you… I don't expect you two to be best friends. But if it could ever get to a place where you didn't want to kill each other as soon as look at each other…I'd certainly feel a lot better letting him know then. Later." She took another deep breath. "And Aang…" She looked away, hands fidgeting with her hair. "Aang will be heartbroken."

He looked at her sharply. "You mean…you and he…" The thought almost made him sick.

"It's not like that," she said quickly. She looked into his eyes long and hard. "Aang's liked me for a very long time. Once…maybe it could have been something…but age and circumstances… What I'm trying to say is it is one-sided. He's like my brother."

After a while, Zuko nodded. "It's better this way."

He followed her into the cabin he and his uncle shared and watched as she attempted to wake the older general with tea. Zuko wasn't stupid, he could put two and two together, but he'd rather _NOT_ think about what happened to his uncle last night. Katara wafted the smell of tea under Uncle Iroh's nose, smiling as he groaned and complained.

"Snow wine is very deceptive," she chided gently, handing his uncle the tea. "I should have warned you…one glass is usually enough…"

_Part II_

He did not like being cooped up in the cabin all day. In fact, normally it would not have bothered him, but the knowledge that Katara was up on deck, being taken on a tour of the Western Wall with Captain Fong as her guide made him toxic with anger. Katara did not like him. Every time she was in close proximity to the Dai Li captain she shied away, stood as close to Zuko as she could. Her body language was always on the defensive, and she was purposefully cold. Zuko was aware of all this, and the fact that the Dai Li captain was so persistent on finding, talking to, and dining with Katara made him livid.

He did not like the way the captain talked to Katara, or the way he watched her when Katara was not looking. He did not like the way he spoke to her, as if he was trying to win her over with strength of personality and constant attention. He did not like the fact that the captain was always just around the corner, or making sure Katara was happy or satisfied with her quarters. He did not like the way the man walked or stood, or the way he showed off or tried to catch Katara's attention.

And most of all what he loathed most about the Dai Li agent, Captain Fong, was the way he acted towards Zuko. Captain Fong knew Zuko was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, exiled heir to the crown. He knew Zuko's uncle was Prince Iroh, General of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West, and the man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days. And though the Dai Li captain knew all this, he was under the impression that Katara had somehow captured Zuko and Iroh (though this was their only cover and reason for traveling together) and felt free to treat them both as lowly prisoners of war.

Even in the North Pole, surrounded by cold-hearted, icy-eyed waterbenders had Zuko never been so disgusted with someone. He should not have cared. He didn't care that people who didn't know he was royalty treated him like peasantry. He had lived as a refugee in poverty and hunger. He had been cast out of society, denied his birthright, and been labeled a traitor. So why did he care so much what one, stupid earthbending Dai Li captain thought?

Because he did not want Katara to think the same thing. It was so important to her for Zuko to have what he truly wanted – what she thought he deserved. If she spent time with this stupid Captain Fong, would they talk about Zuko? Would the captain insult Zuko every chance he got, try to win Katara's affections?

But more importantly, was all this just too absolutely ridiculous for him to care about?

With an angry sigh, he paced the room once more. His uncle was sitting calmly before a cup of tea, occupying his mind with something tedious no doubt. How long did tours take? Zuko shook his head, willing himself to think of something else.

"If you are so worried," his uncle said after a moment, "why don't you just follow them?"

"I'm not worried!" he snapped.

"Oh, good," his uncle replied, taking a sip of tea. "I wouldn't be worried either if Katara was taking a tour of a ship with dark corners and empty rooms. And with a good-looking, influential Earth Kingdom captain with strong connections to the Head of the Dai Li no less…"

Zuko seethed for a moment, then threw on a dark cloak and slipped out of the cabin. It was not too hard to find the two – they were currently on the main bridge, and Captain Fong was attempting to explain navigational systems to Katara. Katara stifled a yawn behind the captain's back and made an agreeable noise when he asked her a question. This was Captain Fong's way of trying to win Katara over? Teaching her about sailing? Did he know Katara was from the Water Tribe?

He followed them for another twenty minutes as Captain Fong escorted Katara to her room. She bowed gracefully, and he asked her if she would dine with him that evening. Zuko watched carefully, curiously, as Katara shifted her eyes to the side.

"Captain Fong," she said gently. Then she sighed. "I know you feel guilty…for not believing me. But I have forgiven you, and –"

"Katara," he interrupted her, taking a step towards her. "It's not just that. I think you know it's not just that."

Zuko's teeth clenched, and he tightened his hands into angry fists. Zuko had been right. As much as Katara had tried to convince him that it was just Captain Fong feeling guilty, as much as she had said it was something else, Zuko knew. It was a gut feeling, as soon as he'd heard the way the man said Katara's voice on the docks. He'd known. And if he so much as touched Katara…

"I'm sorry, Captain Fong," Katara said in a soft voice. "I can't."

Fong actually looked a little heartbroken. "Is it…age?" he asked.

And that was just another thing Zuko didn't like about Fong. He was probably about five years older than Katara, maybe a little more.

"Because I can wait," he continued. "If that's what's bothering you, I can wait a few years. I can be patient for you, Katara."

"It's not just that, Captain Fong," she said tactfully.

"I know we're from different nations," he reasoned. "But it's not as if I'm from the Fire Nation." Katara bit her lip. "I could talk to your father…work something out with your tribe…"

"Captain Fong…"

"And if it's my uncle, that's not a problem. We don't have to see him if you don't want –"

"Captain Fong…"

"And if it's –"

"Captain Fong," she said a little forcefully.

"Call me Wei," he replied, his voice tender with longing. "I'd like it if you would…"

She closed her eyes and looked away. She was pressed against the cabin door, her lips pursed. Then she looked at him with hard, uncompromising eyes. "I can't," she said in a voice that was patient but stern.

Captain Fong licked his lips and looked down. "There's someone else then."

Zuko saw then that Katara actually pitied the man. She looked at him worriedly, her eyes soft with compassion.

"That's it," he continued, his voice low as he looked up at Katara. "There's someone else."

She didn't deny it, but she didn't confirm it. She looked at Captain Fong with a certain softness, putting a hand on his forearm. "It's not as bad as all that, Captain Fong," she said kindly. "You're still young, and there are a lot of women – women who can make you happy and who will love you." She smiled. "I know for certain there are a lot of girls in the North Pole who wouldn't mind a warmer climate if they got to share it with you."

He didn't respond to this, and Katara drew her hand away. "Good night, Captain Fong," she said softly, retreating into her room and closing the door.

Captain Fong didn't leave, however. Zuko watched as the larger man sighed heavily, leaning his back against Katara's door and massaged his temples. With a vicious smile, Zuko slipped with catlike grace out of the shadows he was hiding in. Captain Fong jumped to attention as Zuko appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Zuko just smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Nature calls…Captain…"

Fong sneered. "Just get back in you cabin. You're lucky I don't chain you and your uncle in the brig."

Zuko shrugged. "I must be…but you wouldn't want to upset Katara…any more than you already have…"

Captain Fong's face became dark. "Leave her out of this. I hate having you on his ship just as much as you must hate being on it. But if you say another word about Katara you're going to wish you'd never been spawned."

Zuko allowed himself a smug smile. "No need to get so defensive, Captain Fong… But if you ever need any advice on the fairer sex…you know where to find me… I can assure you that little display of heartfelt longing doesn't really make the cut for most women of Katara's…standards…"

"Like you know anything about it, boy!" Fong spat back.

Zuko shrugged again. "You're right. What do I know? I only spend twenty-four hours a day with the waterbender. I'm sure you know her much better than I do…"

"Shut up. You're such a liar. All firebenders are liars."

"Fair enough." Zuko smirked and passed the huge earthbender quietly. "I'll give you a bit of free advice, though…since I like you so much, Captain Fong." Captain Fong actually looked interested, but he tried not to. Did the man have an ounce of guile to him? Was he always so clear, so easy to read? "Katara likes her men a little…_warmer…_"

He laughed as Captain Fong's face went red. He muttered things as he stalked away, and Zuko found himself much happier as he opened the door to Katara's cabin and snuck up on her from behind, raising his body heat to her favorite temperature…

_Part III_

Katara looked about the deserted campsite. There had been people here – the wooden cabins, the training arena, and the well-worn paths told her that. But there had been no one here within the last month or so. It was the third encampment that they'd discovered along a river. Zuko was sure they would have left sign somewhere, but in the previous two places there was nothing except deserted cabins and stale campfires.

"This is where Aang, Sokka, and I met Jeong Jeong for the first time," Katara told Zuko. He was crouched on the ground in the middle of the cabin Jeong Jeong had made his own. His circle of candles was still standing, though everything was covered in dust, and a ray of light shot through the broken ceiling.

Zuko sighed and stood to full height. "Which cabin did you stay in?"

Katara thought back, then pulled the flap of the hut away and walked up the path, away from the riverbed. "That one," she said, pointing to a cabin not too far away.

But that didn't hold any clues either. Katara sighed. This wasn't working. How had Aang and Sokka found Jeong Jeong and his deserters? Had they found Jeong Jeong and his deserters? She looked back along the river, past where the riverboat was anchored. They'd forgone the Western Wall to explore this river on a smaller boat.

That rock in the middle of the river was where Aang learned to firebend for the first time. She sighed. If she went down the river a little bit she would run into the place where she had first learned of her healing abilities. She picked her way through the trees, upstream a little farther. Yes. Right there.

_I always wished I were blessed like you…free from this burning curse… _

But Jeong Jeong was a great bender, and she could not compare to him. Not yet, anyway. She had many years to achieve his competency in her own discipline. She crouched next to the stream, sifting her hands through the water.

"There's nothing here," Zuko said from behind her. She had not even heard him approach.

She frowned. "Not anymore…"

Then she stood, and as she did the rock shifted and a bright ribbon – blue and silky, though dirty and damp, appeared out from the rocks. "Zuko," she gasped, holding it up.

He looked at the dirty ribbon and raised an eyebrow.

"This is my ribbon," she told him urgently. "That means Sokka's been here – Aang's been here!"

"There's ink on it," he said, slipping it from her fingers. "It says, 'Pao Ben Shiun.'"

Katara closed her eyes, letting a mental image of a map fill her mind. "That's further up the river on the south bank."

"If we make good time on the river we can be there tonight," Zuko replied.

Katara felt anxious and sick as they boarded the boat. She wasn't afraid that they wouldn't find them – she was afraid they would. Of course, she missed her brother, and she missed Aang and Toph…but she would not be able to be with Zuko…their relationship would be strained. Though Katara had faith that eventually things would work out, she did not want to have to be patient, and she did not want to wait. She wanted to be able to be held by Zuko whenever she felt like it. She wanted to be able to let him know how much she loved him without fear of discovery. She wanted him to wake her up every morning with kisses and caresses. She wanted to make love to him. She did not want to have to worry about her brother or Aang, or pretending or disguising.

They made their way up the river slowly, the sun setting behind them. Katara smiled sadly as she felt Zuko's hand on the small of her back. She glanced at him – his face was furrowed in concentration, his eyes searching the land along the river. It was as if his hand on her back was an absentminded gesture. Katara was made sad at the thought that even that touch would be banned once they met up with her brother and Aang. She just wanted his touch once more, just a few more stolen kisses, just one more moment of passion…

"There," he said sharply, pointing his hand along the southern side of the river.

Katara opened her eyes and saw a fire off in the forest. They were entering the area around Pao Ben Shiun. There was a slight movement in the woods, a flash of metal. They were heading for shore, anchoring in the shallows and walking down the gangplank. Katara was at once grateful to see Jee – a man from the Deserters – and sad. He bowed to them as they lined up on the shore.

"Jee," Zuko said shortly, bowing in return.

"We were wondering when you'd show up again, Prince Zuko," the older man with huge sideburns replied. "Miss Katara," he nodded.

Katara bowed to him gracefully.

"We didn't expect you on an Earth Kingdom ship," Jee said gruffly. "I assume there's an explanation…but explanations can wait. We need to get back to the cover of camp." He looked doubtfully at the Earth Kingdom soldiers and Captain Fong. "Your companions are welcome to a night of rest and food, of course."

Katara jumped, having forgot her manners. "This is Captain Fong of the Earth Kingdom. Captain Fong, this is Jee. He's the man we've been looking for."

Captain Fong and Jee nodded at each other, but Captain Fong declined the invitation. "I have other, pressing duties back in Ba Sing Se." Then he bowed to Katara. "I hope to see you again, Katara."

Katara pursed her lips. "Have a safe journey, Captain Fong," she replied.

They did not stay to see Captain Fong onto his ship, and Katara didn't catch the sad, heartbroken look in Fong's eyes as Zuko put a hand on her back, walking her into the forest behind Jee and Iroh. There were several other deserters present that Katara recognized.

Jee informed them that Jeong Jeong had located Aang and Sokka easily, and left a clue behind at the water's edge for Katara and Zuko to find. Aang had been training tirelessly at the secret encampment, and though the Fire Nation had complete control of Pao Ben Shiun and the surrounding areas, Jeong Jeong and the Deserters had managed to stay under their radar. However, their location was a precarious one, and Fire Nation soldiers were often seen in the surrounding woods.

"How are Aang and Sokka?" Katara asked, moving to Jee's side as they continued their long trek to the campsite. "Are they well?"

Jee nodded. "We told them all we knew of you and your condition. They're very worried, of course." Then he paused, frowning. "They told us about the solar eclipse…"

Katara looked away. "Yes…I'm afraid I have to apologize for that, Jee…"

Jee made a half-angry kind of noise. "It could not be avoided. Not one of the deserters blames you. It had to happen…"

And he did not speak to her – or anyone – for the rest of the journey. When Katara laid her eyes on the campsite she sighed. It was small and secluded. No wonder the Fire Nation soldiers had a hard time locating it. The Deserters had found a cave of the same size as the one Katara had stayed it, and there was dense foliage and trees all about the small valley. It was difficult to enter, and the water source was small and petering.

It seemed so surreal to see Aang and Sokka again. It was as if she was a different person meeting people she'd just heard about. In reality it had only been a few weeks since she'd last seen them, but to her it felt like years. Aang barreled into her first, and Sokka enveloped the two of them in a huge hug that Katara found claustrophobic, but sincere and loving. She put a hand on Aang's bare head and he beamed at her. Sokka gave her a rare peck on the cheek.

"I missed you so much," she said, realizing how true the words were when tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe," she hiccupped.


	15. Aang, Sokka, and Toph

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**Aang, Sokka, and Toph**

_Part I_

For Zuko, things fell into pattern – a relentless, dry, aching, horrible pattern. He slept and he ate, but sleep was worthless if he did not wake by Katara, and food had no flavor. He trained and he meditated, but the training was harsh and mechanical, and meditation was a dry and solitary. In the a matter of weeks his bending was more powerful, more refined and controlled, more focused and potent than it had ever been. He did not think or move if it was not in the pursuit of firebending…because thinking or moving for anything else was too painful…

It was too painful to not have Katara. During their weeks together he had grown accustomed to their constant proximity, their moments of intimacy, the freedom of touching her where and when he pleased, and her voice murmuring in his ear. Truthfully, he had grown more than accustomed. Zuko loved her. Not being able to simply look at her the same tore him up. He needed this training, this ruthless regiment of fire and pain to dull the ache. Maybe if he was too tired he would not be able to think of her, dream of her…

It could not be easy on Katara either. She had seemed happy enough at first. Her reunion with her brother and the Avatar was tearful and joyous. Her face was wet with emotion as the Avatar and her brother held her. She looked down on them like a mother, a sad kind of smile on her face. But after the initial reunion she became withdrawn and sullen. He often caught her looking at him, and her eyes would be alight with memory. She never allowed their gaze to be held for long, and she was careful in how she moved around him. They were never alone together.

No one could have suspected a thing, and Zuko had his uncle under strict orders not to say a word. It was almost as if it had never happened, like it was all imagined. If it was a dream then this was the most exquisite torture Zuko had ever been subject to. Having to watch Katara move, listen to her speak, and imagine her without ever getting to touch her was heart wrenching. So many times he could have dashed into the woods after her, waylaid her on her way to her destination, kissed her silly. And he wanted so much more than kisses…he wanted to make love to her again, feel their bodies move together with passion and heat…. And having to stay away from her was making her more irresistible.

That morning he had trained with the Avatar – who was learning and comprehending firebending at a rate that made Zuko jealous and slightly outraged – and Jeong Jeong, learning some very complicated techniques. Aang seemed so naturally gifted in learning these moves – moves that would probably take Zuko years of hard, relentless work to perfect – that it was almost embarrassing to train with the boy. Aang was just like his sister – a prodigy. It was during this training session that a messenger arrived.

Katara came running into the sparring area – a place she never appeared in – with a scroll flying behind her. Her face was bright and hopeful, eyes shining with optimism. "Aang!" she cried. "I've got word from Toph!"

They read the scroll together, heads bent towards each other. Zuko felt a familiar feeling jealousy and rage, and an ugly look came over his face. The Avatar – _Aang_ – snuck a brief look at Katara's face, a faint blush rising to the young boy's cheeks. Zuko sneered, turning away from the two. It was bad enough not being able to be around Katara, but having to watch the Avatar make mooneyes at the woman he loved…this was bloody outrageous…

"So, what do you think, Zuko?" the Avatar said cheerily, his face the picture of childhood innocence.

"About what?" he snapped, noticing that Katara would not look at him.

"About Omashu," the Avatar replied with a smile.

"I've never been there," Zuko said dully.

"No, I mean about going there. Toph says the rebellion's boiling over and she could use some help."

Zuko frowned. He really hadn't been listening to the two of them talk. But he knew who Toph was – the little blind girl that his uncle knew. He knew that she'd been sent south to alert the larger Earth Kingdoms of the solar eclipse, and that she'd taken up with a rebellion in Omashu shortly after. A few of her other correspondences had reached them over the weeks, saying that Omashu was at the point of violence.

"Why would I want to help you overthrow my own people?" Zuko spat viciously. "I'm here to learn from Jeong Jeong to defeat my sister. That's it."

The Avatar's cheery face broke slightly. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong!"

At this point Katara looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Zuko…" she said softly, putting a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "He didn't know."

Zuko just turned and walked off. He would meditate the rest of the day. They were the first words she'd spoken to him in the longest time. And he was angry. It was irrational anger, and the annoyance of their separation was weighing on him heavily. And he was frustrated – mentally, physically, and sexually.

But, as it turned out, he couldn't really meditate, and he just ended up thinking about Katara all day, and Omashu. If he told her not to go she wouldn't. She'd already made it clear, and was bound by her word to him to stay out of dangerous situations. He could stop her from going…but he couldn't at the same time. She would resent him if he stopped her from aiding her friend. Zuko didn't want that. And truthfully, Omashu – or New Ozai as his sister had dubbed it – wasn't a big deal to him. The city was doomed to fall from the beginning. Kings like that crazy King Bumi were not to be underestimated. It was only a matter of time before the rebellion there took seed. And maybe if he was there he could work behind Katara as he had during the eclipse.

He was setting up the fire for dinner for him and his uncle when the flap of his cabin rustled. The Avatar stood there nervously, his eyes uncertain and uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Zuko practically barked.

The monk shifted. "Well…about earlier…I'm sorry. I got carried away…I guess I just don't think of you as an enemy."

"Well, you should," Zuko replied darkly. He didn't think he really meant it though.

The Avatar shook his head. "You're not evil – not like… Well, you're just not. And I know you helped Katara." He took a deep breath. "And I think you and I can still be friends."

Zuko looked at the younger boy, a half-scowl on his face. He knew this would happen sooner or later. The boy's offer for friendship still stood, apparently. It would be a difficult thing to befriend the Avatar – not just personalities or conflicts, but how it would look if the former Prince of the Fire Nation and the Avatar joined forces.

"I don't need any friends," Zuko growled.

"Well, I think you're a liar," the Avatar replied boldly. Zuko looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Yah, I think you're a liar. Everyone needs friends, and anyone who says they don't is a liar."

"Are you _trying _to make me mad, Avatar?" Zuko asked incredulously, threateningly.

"No," the boy replied evenly. "I'm trying to ask you to come to Omashu with Katara, Sokka, and me. Maybe once you see what kind of things your nation is doing you'll think twice about wanting to be their prince."

Now where had this come from, Zuko wondered, staring down the younger boy with dark eyes. He'd not known the Avatar to ever show so much backbone. Zuko didn't really have anything against him, but he didn't really want to 'be best buds' with anyone. Independent by nature, Zuko was never one to make friends easily. Maybe he should go to Omashu – if for nothing else than to protect Katara…

"Fine," Zuko said shortly.

"Because there's a lot of –" The Avatar cut his tirade short. "Did you say 'fine'?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone."

But the Avatar didn't leave. "Why?"

Zuko didn't answer right away. "Because I have to see it with my own eyes…"

The Avatar looked at him with wild eyes for a moment, then nodded, exiting the cabin Zuko and his uncle shared.

"I'll be damned if I leave her alone with you, mooneyes…" he muttered, making the flames grow a little higher before boiling the water.

Part II

"Katara, do you like Zuko?"

Zuko stopped short upon hearing these words. It was very early, just after dawn, and he was heading to the small stream to wash up before he left with Katara, her brother, and the Avatar for Omashu. He had everything packed, and all they were waiting for the Sky Bison to be fed.

Their voices came clearly from the stream. Though he could not see them, he recognized the Avatar and Katara as the speakers.

"What do you mean? I suppose I like him fine…"

"Well, I was just wondering…because you never talk to him…or look at him."

"Aang…where is this coming from? I mean, I know you're upset about the friendship thing…"

"No, that's not really it."

"Oh."

"I asked him why – why he's coming."

"I see."

"…I guess I was just wondering what happened to you on the way to the North Pole. You never talk about it."

"I told you. Zuko and Iroh saved me from Azula. Then we met up with Jeong Jeong and went to the North Pole."

"Why?"

"Well – I had to, Aang. We made a promise."

"No, I meant why did Zuko and Iroh go with you."

There was the first genuine silence. He could tell Katara was floundering. Where was her silver tongue to aid her now, he wondered.

"Well…I suppose…they felt honor bound."

"Katara…" the young monk paused. "You know how I like you?"

"Aang…"

"No. It's just – I think Zuko likes you like that."

"Oh." She paused. "Why do you think that?"

"I dunno…maybe because he always watches you when he thinks no one is looking. And…when I asked him why he was going to Omashu…he muttered something under his breath. He said, 'I'll be damned if I leave her alone with you, mooneyes.'"

"…Aang…"

"Do you like him, Katara? I mean, do you really like him?"

"…Aang…why are you doing this?"

"I just – I have to know."

He wasn't sure what he wanted her to say at this point. He knew that the Avatar would probably not be spreading information like this about the countryside, and that as far as the information would go would probably be to that Water Tribe oaf. He knew that Katara wanted to protect the young monk, that he had been part of the reason she wanted to keep their relationship secret… But he also knew that he wanted boundaries between Katara and the Avatar. If Zuko couldn't have her then no one else could either.

"It's complicated, Aang. It's just…very complicated…"

"…Okay."

"_Aang, I_ – I have to finish packing."

With that she began walking back towards camp, back in the direction Zuko was standing. She was not watching where she was going, and she nearly ran into him. But when he looked in her eyes he could not see anything but pain and sadness. She shared a look with him that spoke of suffering and misery, but also gratitude and love. They gazed into each other eyes for a long time, a silent communication between lovers.

"_Zuko…_" she whispered, her voice heavy and low. She put her hand over his heart, resting it there…a thank you and a confession of love.

Then she walked away, almost ran, towards the main encampment. Zuko stood in silence, little electric shocks humming through his body from when she'd touched him. Her face was imprinted into his memory perfectly, the anguish there immense. He put his hand where hers had been, replayed the moment in his mind…the desperate tone in her voice echoing over and over again.

His body moved like a machine to the stream, washing his face and hands and chest without a thought to the acts. Gods, to be touched by Katara again…what kind of torture was this? He dunked his head in the stream, attempting to clear his mind. It more or less worked, and he was able to make it back to the encampment without injuring himself.

After a short goodbye to his uncle, and the promise to stay out of sight, he made his way awkwardly onto the saddle of the giant flying bison. It would be his second time riding the thing – though the first time he'd mostly been unconscious.

Irrationally, Zuko felt himself dreading this next adventure.

Part III

Katara stared off into the distance, her mind just as clouded as the air they flew through. Her mind kept replaying snippets of memories…

…_Zuko ran his hands through her hair, down her bare back, kissing her shoulders. He moved her hair from her back, fingers brushing warmly against her skin. She woke up to this, to his lips on her spine, his fingers running up and down her back…_

…_Katara sat before the waterbending scrolls, her face blank in concentration. Zuko was by her side, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the waterbending techniques. He waited for her to glance at him before he rolled the scroll up and began whispering in her ear…_

…_She was tired and needed rest, but there were several patients to heal before she could leave the makeshift prison hold of the Fire Nation ships. She couldn't believe how many injured there were. No one was on the verge of death, but several could get that way if she didn't heal them. And Zuko was with her, standing like a silent shadow – watching, guarding, protecting…_

Katara shook these memories from her mind. She could not think about things like that. If she did she would start to feel the need. That need was so powerful and so painful that it often scared her.

A part of her was overjoyed that Zuko would accompany them to Omashu to witness – maybe even help with – the rebellion. It meant she would get to be close to him. She would be closer to him now than during the past few weeks, and at this point it was all she could hope for. Closeness. She could not hope for touches or kisses or warmth. They could not allow themselves that for fear of discovery.

Though now discovery hardly mattered. Aang already suspected something. Maybe he did more than suspect. When he confronted her about it…she felt so hopeless. If she could not hope to keep this from her closest friends, how could she hope to keep this secret from anyone else? It was dangerous for people to know of her relationship with Zuko. It was dangerous that Hahn knew. It would be dangerous if anyone else did.

If the Fire Nation thought Zuko was associating with friends of the Avatar they would never accept Zuko as their lord. That was what Zuko wanted – to be Fire Lord. It was what Katara wanted – for Zuko to fulfill his destiny. It was more important to her than her own destiny. She almost laughed aloud. It was funny how she was always dedicating herself to other people's destinies. First it had been Aang – she'd vowed to help him become a fully realized Avatar. Now it was Zuko – she'd vowed herself to his side whenever and however he needed her. It was as if she had no destiny herself but to aid others in theirs.

With a sigh, Katara looked down onto the ground sweeping beneath them. Omashu was not too far from Jeong Jeong's encampment. It would take several days to fly there, but less than a week. Hopefully Toph's message of warning would not have been in vain. Hopefully they would reach Omashu before rebellion broke loose.

Toph's decision to stay in Omashu surprised all of them. She had been able to get word to many larger cities about the eclipse – she'd had much more success than Katara. But Omashu was the place where the largest, most concentrated attack had been. Katara remembered how anxious the people of Omashu were to rebel in the first place against their new masters. The battle during the eclipse was sure to have been bloody and ruthless. It was the chance many of the Omashu residents were looking for to take back their home.

But the rebellion had not been entirely successful, and the Fire Nation lord that resided in Omashu was still there with a large regiment of firebenders and soldiers guarding him. The Fire Nation was trapped in a corner, Toph explained. They were lost, and they knew it, but they were hanging on for backup that would never come. The rebels had taken most of the city, just not the palace. Things were escalating to a point that Toph could no longer control. With the aid of the Avatar perhaps a truce could be called. Toph was sure the Fire Nation lord and his family and guards would leave Omashu if they could, but the rebels scared them into a hole. It wasn't a good situation.

"Hey, Katara!"

Katara jerked her head. Somewhere in her musings she must have lost track of time. "Sorry," she murmured, climbing down off Appa's furry back. As was per her usual duties, Katara made up some food for the three boys and tried to eat herself.

The thoughts that clouded her mind were present as she tried to sleep, and also as she tried to dream. She dreamt mostly of Zuko these days…

Part IV

"Well, it's about damn time," Toph grumbled upon 'seeing' them for the first time in over a month.

Katara knew to take the girl's sarcasm and sullenness in stride, and she hoped Aang and Sokka knew this as well, because Katara knew Toph was really glad to see them. The area they'd been instructed to land on was completely deserted of people, animals, and plants. It was in one of the valleys at the base of the city, and Katara recognized the area as where she, Sokka, and Aang had employed a sewage pipe to enter Omashu. She really hoped that wouldn't be how they would enter the city this time.

"Toph!" Aang yelped, flying at her. Momo joined in the attack and immediately attached himself to the young girl's shoulders.

Toph did not like physical manifestations of affection, but she suffered Aang's hug, Katara's embrace, and Sokka's mussing of the hair.

"Yah, yah, yah," she mumbled irritably. "I missed you, too." Then she paused. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Zuko," Aang said amiably.

"Grumpy scar boy?" she asked bluntly.

"That's the one!" Sokka replied a bit too happily, throwing Zuko a nasty look.

Zuko, to Katara's pleasure, didn't even roll his eyes.

"We can't stay out in the open too long," Toph said finally. Apparently, the newness of Zuko had worn off when he refused to rise to her bait. "I know it's hard, but you're going to have to leave Appa out in the hills. He's too noticeable, and Captain Yung and I don't want any attention brought to this place."

"What place?" Sokka asked, looking around. "There's nothing here."

Toph smoothed her foot over the ground, then made a downwards pushing motion. A wall of rock sunk into the ground, revealing a long, dark passageway. Then she made a blank face and said, "Earthbender," in a taunting voice.

"Right…" Sokka grumbled, following her into the passageway.

They were led through a complicated series of turns and twists, and several times Toph had to lower walls for them to pass. Katara lost count of all the lefts and rights ages before they came up in a wide, tall chamber full of earthbenders of all ranks. The grand chamber was home to the rebellion, Toph explained. They had a 'war room,' private quarters for the leaders, and cells for prisoners. They had very few prisoners currently; most had been released after the eclipse when the rebellion took control of Omashu. They did have several high-ranking officers that they were keeping, however. The grand chamber had tents set up as temporary homes for the rebel fighters. However, many of the fighters were in the city, and what remained at the rebel base was just a skeleton crew to guard the prisoners. They hoped to retake the center palace and relocate the prisoners into the formal prison.

"Wow," Katara said as they passed the rows and rows of tents. "This is amazing, Toph. You really kept up your side of the promise."

The younger girl harrumphed and continued to take them to the leader of the rebellion. His name was Yung, and he was a captain under King Bumi until the Fire Nation attacked. He had been in charge of the rebellion when Katara had last been to Omashu as well, and she knew him to be a good man who listened to those around him for advice and support.

When they entered the 'war room' Katara saw there was already a large gathering of earthbenders and leaders of the rebellion. There were several young men, and many older men that looked like seasoned warriors. Somehow, Katara was not surprised to see Haru and his father, Tyro, at the gathering.

"Hey!" Toph said grouchily, bringing the group to attention. Katara raised her eyebrow at this. She knew Toph was a domineering, demanding girl, but to command the respect of such a crowd must mean that she'd been proving her worth well. "Now that Aang is here we might find the voice of reason in this whole mess. These are my friends, Sokka and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang."

Katara nodded her head in return to the rebellion leaders' respectful bows. Haru and his father smiled at her, and Captain Yung grunted. "You already know Haru, Tyro, and Yung, but these are some other benders that have helped a great deal in the rebellion." She named a few names, and told them that most of these rebels were actually stationed in the city, and were here specifically to discuss the problem with the palace.

Before the discussions could begin, however, one of the rougher looking earthbenders nodded in the direction of Zuko. "And who's this?" he asked a little challenging.

"He's none of your damn business, Houng, so shut your trap," Toph snapped harshly.

"Yes, Sifu Toph," he said between gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Toph," Aang said, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Prince Zuko." There were a few murmured words of surprise. "He's here as my friend."

There was a long, awkward silence and Katara dared a glance at Zuko, who had a black, threatening look on his face.

"Avatar Aang," said Tyro calmly. "You must understand our…apprehension…"

"I do," Aang replied. Katara noticed he sounded very mature just then. "But I'm the Avatar, and you're just going to have to trust me."

Katara raised and eyebrow, looking distinctly at the ground. Well, this was going to be interesting… She sure hoped Bumi was doing alright.


	16. Confessions at a Rebel Base

**PUSH AND PULL**

~by Jimi's Little Wing~

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**Confessions at a Rebel Base**

_Part I_

Katara never felt particularly at home within the earth. She much preferred blue, open skies and water and ice stretching on for miles and miles. True there was water underground, and she felt at home in that regard, but it was not where she felt she belonged. The war room was another place she didn't feel like she really belonged. She sat around in a large circle, with Toph, Aang, and Yung at the top of it. The rest of the earthbenders, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko were provided with green cushions to kneel on as the discussion and plotting thickened.

This was more Toph's environment, and here was where the younger girl thrived. It appeared Toph thrived equally well in terms of command. Katara gathered these rebels held Toph in the highest regards. Katara thought it was mostly because of Toph's impressive bending skills, and the fact that she was a master. But also, Toph was high society, a daughter of one of the wealthiest Earth Kingdom families. Her status as a lady of a great house was probably a reason they respected her as well.

"If we've learned anything from King Bumi," Toph said in a commanding tone (which was somewhat lessened in Katara's eyes by the fact that Momo was still perched happily on her shoulders), "it's that the way to defeat the Fire Nation is through Neutral Jing," she explained. "But we can no longer wait. I don't want any more violence – no one here does. I think we should attempt a trade."

"For what?" an older man asked. "We have the city. It's only a matter of time until take the palace."

"I know it's hard to accept," Aang began seriously, "but I doubt the…uh…governor of Omashu wants to be in the palace any more than you want him there. I bet he'll leave with his family and give us Bumi if we promise not to harm them."

"He would be a valuable prisoner, though," Yung murmured in reply. "Let's not forget we're waging a war here, not hosting a gala."

There was a rustle of approval. Zuko leaned over to Katara. "That girl Azula travels with, Doom and Gloom Girl, her father is the governor of the city," he whispered in her ear. "Mai's family is very influential in the Fire Nation, and their value is only increased by friendship with Azula. They would be very dangerous prisoners to keep, and would make Omashu a target."

Katara caught Sokka's frown at Zuko's proximity, and she furrowed her brow, nodding towards Yung. "You've got a lot of officers here, don't you?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell their ranks," Yung replied to her with a nod. "But I'd say we have more than a few high ranking officers. They were incapacitated by the eclipse…we managed to capture quite a few. But we let the regular soldiers leave. They weren't much use to us, and we couldn't feed them."

"Well," Katara said softly, absorbing this information, "maybe in exchange for King Bumi, we can release the governor's wife and baby with a few high ranking officers. That way we could justify keeping the governor, and we'll appear reasonable, but also a threat."

Katara knew this would be a hard deal to swallow, especially since the citizens of Omashu had been imprisoned by these same Fire Nation officers. Still, they couldn't keep the governor's wife and child as hostages; it was incredibly poor manners, and made them look bad. Sure, they would not receive the same treatment from the Fire Nation, but that wasn't exactly the point.

"And we wonder why we are losing the war," a man grumbled from the opposite side of the circle. "We are led by ignorant Water Tribe girls."

There was a terrifying rumble of the earth. Tyro made a threatening gesture with his hand, and a sharp, pointed pillar of earth erupted underneath the chin of the man who spoke. "Have a care, Jung. This girl is responsible for the liberation of countless earthbenders. She knows a thing or two about war." The earth came just a few inches higher under the man's neck. "And you shall address her as Master Katara."

The pointed earth retreated and Jung cast a surly look at Tyro. Apparently, Tyro held a lot of power and respect amongst these benders, too. "My apologies, Master Katara," the man, Jung, said with a slight bow.

Katara nodded her head silently, and saw Toph had a certain smirk on her lips. The 'war council' continued, though Jung did not speak for the remainder of the gathering. There was much discussion about the 'governor' of Omashu, and the release of his wife and child, and also some officers. Katara was elected to ascertain the names and ranks of the Fire Nation officers because of her experience in the North Pole.

"We'll continue tomorrow morning," Yung said after it became late. "I don't think we're getting anywhere tonight, and our guests," he must have meant Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko, "are probably tired and hungry from travel."

There were respectful bows all around. "I'm sorry we don't have anything more homey," Yung continued, leading them down the officer's barracks. "We don't really think it's wise for your presence to be known, so until we retake the palace we'd like it if you stayed here."

"Until we figure something out with the 'governor,'" Aang agreed.

"I'm starving!" Sokka howled, clutching his stomach.

Yung chuckled. "I'll get someone to bring you all something to eat," lowering a doorway in the rock. "In the meantime, try to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

He left the doorway open when he retreated down the underground passages. Almost immediately Toph closed it with a flash of her hand and turned on Aang with an angry look. "What the _HELL_ is _HE_ doing here, Twinkle Toes?"

Subconsciously, Katara moved towards Zuko a little bit.

"I told you he's here as a friend, Toph," Aang said seriously. It was so rare to see Aang as serious for long periods of time. He was a lighthearted boy, in truth. "And he has a right to be here just as much as you."

"Well, no. And not by a long shot," Toph replied. "I defended your decision in front of those granite-heads so we could have a united front, but you need to tell me right now why I should trust Scar Boy or I'm sending him about five miles below Omashu for the badger moles to play with."

"He saved Katara's life," Aang said shortly. "Katara got captured by Azula, and Zuko saved her. He didn't have to, but he did."

This shut Toph up rather quickly. Then, with a surly expression, she turned to Zuko and bowed. "Thank you." She promptly threw herself down upon some mats on one side of the room and didn't speak.

Katara snuck a glance at Zuko. His face betrayed little other than slight confusion at Toph and her behavior. Toph was often confusing to people who didn't know her. People didn't quite know how to react to a blind girl that could not only see, but bend better than masters fifty years her senior. Throw in a blunt, aggressive, sarcastic, overbearing demeanor and anyone, not just Zuko, would be perplexed.

Zuko caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Katara looked away hastily before anyone could notice. "I think I want to wash up before we eat," she said softly to Toph. "Is there anywhere…"

"Yah. There's an artesian well…turn right, fifty steps, turn right, twenty steps, turn left," she replied, the last part in a strange monotone. Katra realized Toph must have converted the passageways into steps for her companions. Toph really was quite considerate…

"I'll go with you, Katara," Aang said happily.

She, Aang, and a grouchy-looking Zuko found the artesian well with ease, though it was more like an underground river. The Omashu rebels had cloths and some soap, a few buckets, and stools to sit upon. The water smelled a little metallic to Katara, but Aang assured her it tasted fine.

Katara drew a bucket of water, sat upon a low stool, and took her shoes off. She had only worn her light, outer robe because of the heat, and regretted not being able to take it off. Of course, Zuko and Aang were boys – they could take their shirts off whenever they wanted. With a sigh, Katara washed her feet, rolling up her black leggings. Once or twice she noticed Zuko's eyes went to her bare skin, and she tried to ignore this.

"I'll make sure Sokka and Toph don't eat all the food," Aang said in a muffled voice, pulling his yellow/orange shirt over his head, and repulsing the water from his body as he left.

It was the first time she'd been alone with Zuko in many weeks. Katara found herself irrationally nervous. She bit her lip and washed her other foot and leg, eyes never straying far. Tempted as she was, Katara was determined to keep up with the façade until the appointed time. She washed her hands and arms in a hurried manner, not wanting to look at Zuko…or his pale, ivory skin…or his perfectly muscled chest and back…or his glowing, golden eyes.

"You've got a little…" he murmured in a low voice, approaching her face with a damp rag. As much as she had tried to stay away from him, being alone…and without the chance of getting caught…had destroyed her determination.

She felt helpless under his loving gaze. She sank down from the stool to her knees before him. He tilted her face to the side, washing the dirt away. Her lips parted slightly as he moved her braid out of the way and began washing her neck. With a sigh she closed her eyes, enjoying his closeness and the heat he radiated. She felt him move on his knees as well, their bodies almost touching, though not quite. He continued down her neck, moving aside the collar of her robes to wash one of her shoulders.

Zuko bent down and kissed the slightly damp junction of her neck and shoulder. She whimpered when his warm lips brushed her skin. "Zuko…" she whispered.

"Shhh…" he mumbled into her skin. "It's okay."

He kissed her neck, and Katara felt herself shiver. She wanted him so badly, wanted his touch and his kisses, wanted his loving eyes…and she wanted to make love to him. Slowly, he moved her loosened robes and it slid off her other shoulder. Water from the rag dripped down her back and arm as he smoothed it over her skin.

"You look so beautiful wet," he growled into her shoulder, and she jumped a little when he bit her there. If he knew half of the things she wanted him to do to her just then she was sure they wouldn't ever leave that artesian well.

His lips moved up her shoulder, hot and passionate. Katara was shaking with desire when he finally dropped the rag in the bucket and looked into her eyes. His hand went to her cheek and he ran his thumb over her lips. Katara couldn't help but kiss it softly. "I miss you," she said softly. "I didn't know how terrible this would be…"

She might have said more – she'd planned a thousand conversations like this – but he lowered his lips to hers and Katara was caught in a whirlwind of her own lust and desire. As much as she wanted more, more, more, Zuko always had more control over himself than she did. He ran his hands down her neck and bare shoulders, holding her as he kissed her softly, slowly, fully. She moaned into his mouth when their lips parted. He kissed her like he was kissing her for he first time, and Katara was utterly swept away.

So swept away that neither heard company until it was too late. "Katara?!"

Like lightning, Zuko and Katara separated. She was flushed with red as she tightened her robes around her shoulders. Zuko, she noted, was _NOT_ embarrassed. He was upset. Very upset.

"Haru," Katara whispered.

But Haru looked at her as if she had just desecrated a temple. "How could you?" he asked in a low, angry sounding voice.

War must have hardened Haru more than she thought. She remembered Haru as almost a timid boy with large green eyes and an innocent but scared air about him. He would never look at her like this…sound like that…

"Haru, please," she tried again, taking a step towards him.

But he backed up a step, a half-confused, half-angry look on his face. His eyes betrayed his disgust. Katara almost groaned when she heard her brother's voice. "KATARA!" he yelled, almost barreling into Haru. "What's going on here?" he asked, a suspicious look in his blue eyes. He looked from Katara to Zuko, then to Haru. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Nothing," Katara said firmly, gazing imploringly into Haru's eyes.

"I was just going to tell Katara that dinner was ready," Haru said stonily to Katara.

Sokka looked around again, obviously not very comforted by Haru's hard words. "Right. Thanks." He frowned. "Come on, Katara."

Katara tried not to look at Zuko as she followed her brother.

_Part II_

Haru. That was the boy's name. From what he gathered, Haru and Katara had history – something about liberating a group of earthbenders. Whatever it was Zuko was not prone to liking earthbenders anyway, and this Haru was no exception. He tried to keep his face impassive as he pulled his shirt over his head. Haru was still there glaring at him, green eyes flashing. Zuko decided he really didn't like green eyes.

"What?" he finally barked, sneering at the earthbender.

The earthbender frowned. "I'm not going to pretend to know what exactly is going on here," Haru said coldly. "But for your own good, you should stay away from Katara."

Zuko scowled. "It's none of your business."

"Katara is my business," he replied in a hard voice. "You could only hurt her. She deserves better."

Somehow Zuko knew this. He turned away from the green-eyed earthbender.

Haru exhaled loudly. "I'm not going to say anything to her brother…to anyone. But you should think about Katara. She's an idealist…she's easy to fall in love with… She won't understand when you have to leave her."

"What would you know?" Zuko spat, not liking the boy's all-knowing tone. It hurt when people told the truth.

"When I first met Katara I was scared – we all were. She gave us hope. But I've seen the dark side of that hope, the war and the death. I know that you're a Fire Nation prince, and that either you'll be Fire Lord or you'll be killed, and either way you'll never be able to love her like she deserves. So stay away from Katara. She's very special to everyone here – and not just because she gave us all the will to live."

With that little speech, the earthbender turned and walked away, leaving Zuko with a frown on his face and fire ready to leap from his hands. He marched down the halls with the intention of smacking the hell out of that uppity earthbender, but when he passed the room – cave really – that they were staying in he merely turned inside and sat in the corner scowling. He was almost too angry to eat. Almost.

And the food wasn't too impressive, but he listened as the blind girl and the rest of the group exchanged stories and information. They laughed and were joyous in a way he had rarely been privy too. It wasn't that he had no sense of humor – and certainly his uncle was not lacking in humor – but for some reason he didn't feel as if he could laugh with them. He didn't belong there. He could never belong with Katara, he realized. Katara was too pure for him. Katara was too wonderful for him. And that boy – _HARU_ – was right. He would end up not being able to be with her. And she was willing to sacrifice herself and her happiness to make his dreams come true. She was prepared for him to leave her. How could she stand him?

His thoughts were jumbled for a while, and he glared maliciously at walls and dirt to avoid anyone's eyes. Night fell – though he could only feel it because of his connection to the sun – and while his traveling companions stayed up talking and laughing in low voices, Zuko did his best to sleep. Sleep was plagued with dreams of Katara and her skin, and her lips and sighs…water running down her ankles…

_Part III_

Zuko sat in silence, brooding and listening to the earthbenders, Katara, her brother, and the Avatar discussed Katara's suggestion to release the wife and child of the governor of Omashu – New Ozai. He knew the man was Mai's – Gloom and Doom Girl – father, though the woman was not her mother. Mai's mother had died in childbirth, and her father remarried a woman many years his junior. They were a very wealthy, influential family. But their wealth and influence was mostly due to Mai's fortunate friendship with his demon sister. Zuko knew it would not placate his father or the Fire Council to return the governor's wife and child, but if they released many of the high ranking officers it might go a long way to assure the independence of the city of Omashu.

Katara had visited the officers that morning – the ones in the holding cells in the rebel base. Zuko had gone with her, and was able to supply her with a few names. He wore a hooded cloak so no one could recognize him, but Katara's brother – Sokka – made an ass out of himself constantly, and was probably more of a hindrance than help. He just couldn't see that his sister was not bothered by the insults or the jabs, and that she was doing her job better than anyone else could have.

Katara really did have a way with firebenders – she was able to influence them and get under their skin enough to pry information from them. Although, she did have experience with firebenders, and Zuko didn't mean just him.

At the meeting Katara suggested several officers for trade – though she only knew the names of five because of Zuko. "We need time to buffer Omashu from further attacks. They will come after this governor. If we take away incentive the Fire Nation will be less likely to move against us." That was Yung – Captain Yung – of the Omashu army. He seemed t be able to see the sense in a plan such as Katara's, and had been won over to her side. Katara seemed to have a lot of influence over these men, and for reasons Zuko could understand. She was passionate and idealistic, not to mention intelligent and beautiful.

"They will send those officers right back to us! They will know our base and we will not be safe if they invade!" That was Houng. He was young and impulsive, and did not seem to care for a plan that would let any Fire Nation soldiers go free.

"But we will have time to fortify," Tyro, the father of Haru, replied calmly. Tyro had Zuko's respect, mostly because he seemed to back Katara and had a level head on his shoulders. And for the fact that he was loyal to the Avatar and peace – not the power of his own holdings.

The Avatar was frowning. "The sooner we reach a decision the sooner we can prepare the city for an attack. There are more people to think about than just those inside of the city – there are many people unable to get to the safety of Ba Sing Se."

"I agree," the blind girl said. "We put it to a vote. The officers Katara has named, plus the governor's wife and child in exchange for the palace and King Bumi."

Zuko refrained from the vote – he had not spoken unless it was to Katara, and he had a feeling his opinion wasn't worth much here. He'd learned how to be silent at 'war councils.' The vote was split almost evenly, but Katara's idea won out by slight majority.

"I can get into the palace unseen and deliver the message to the governor," the Avatar said calmly. "I'm sure he'll listen to reason."

"I'll draw up a list of names and ranks for you, Aang," Katara said quietly, accepting an ink well, brush, and paper from Captain Yung.

Aang left later that day under the cover of night, giving confident smiles to everyone. Zuko slunk around the room with Katara, her brother, and the blind girl. They were surprisingly quiet and nervous. Zuko was not nervous. The Avatar could handle himself. If he could escape Zuko's sister, he could escape a bunch of low-class firebenders.

"I said 'Zuko, do you want to see the crystal garden?'"

Zuko jerked his head to Katara. She, her brother, and the earthbender were standing in the doorway with the other earthbender, Haru. Sokka and Haru were openly glaring at him.

"He doesn't want to come. Just let him sulk here by himself until Aang gets back," the Water Tribe boy said in a hard voice.

Zuko turned away from them. "No."

"Okay," Katara sighed. She was the last to leave the room, and she looked back at him with large, pleading eyes. He turned from her and she left.

If he'd had any sense to him he'd have gone too, but he forgot himself in his own mind, thinking about things to come and trying to weigh the consequences of his own decisions. It wasn't that he was afraid a bunch of earthbenders would come in a rough him up, because they normally left him be. They didn't speak to him or look at him – unless it was for a brief, angry glare. He should have considered that the Avatar would return. Ever since that day the Avatar had 'convinced' him to come to Omashu he had been extending the olive branch at every turn. It mystified Zuko, but for some reason, the Avatar, just a boy, really, wanted to be his friend.

And worse than that, Aang suspected that Zuko loved Katara. Zuko would have thought that – of all the idiots Katara traveled with – the Avatar would be the last person to notice something like that. It was bad enough having to fend off the constant stream of earthbenders that seemed to be in love with Katara, but to battle off the Avatar – one of Katara's best friends – was an added stress on Zuko's life. He wouldn't let her go – he _couldn't_. But Haru's words echoed in his mind over and over… _She won't understand when you have to leave her…_

As much as common sense said that there was no way he and Katara could be together, something else, something stronger, told him there was no way he and Katara could be apart. He knew she felt the same thing…it was in her eyes and touches. It was in her bared heart.

"Hey! I wanted to tell everyone together," the Avatar complained, fulfilling Zuko's suspicion that he should have sucked it up and joined Katara in the 'crystal garden' instead of being trapped with a chatty, friendly Avatar. The Avatar looked disappointed and tired, but not too tired to eat and try and engage Zuko in conversation.

"Rock garden, huh?" he said happily. "Wish I could have seen it. Maybe Katara will want to go again…"

Zuko's head jerked up at this when he caught the meaning behind the words, and he saw the Avatar grinning.

"I _KNEW_ it!" he exclaimed, jumping up with a smirk. "I knew it."

"I don't know what you're blubbering about," Zuko said sourly, trying to sound disinterested.

"I'm not as oblivious as people think, Zuko," the Avatar said simply with a shrug. "And if it makes you feel any better, I think Katara likes you, too."

Zuko stood swiftly. "I don't now what you're talking about, so quit bothering me."

As he was attempting to leave the Avatar cut him off, looking apologetic. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. It's okay, though. You're not the only one that likes her. She's…she's special. I just hope you know how special she is."

Zuko felt his rage building as the Avatar continued to speak. He'd had enough of people lecturing him about Katara. He was tired of people getting in the middle of something that wasn't their business.

"I know she doesn't like me the way I like her, but it's okay. I know you're a good person, Zuko. Otherwise you wouldn't have saved her. I feel a lot better knowing –"

"I get it!" Zuko growled, snapping a little inside. "Okay! _I GET IT!_ I know I'm not good enough for her, and I know that it's pretty much impossible! I know! And I know how goddamned special she is! And I know how much I probably hurt her – even though she doesn't admit it! _I KNOW!_"

"Zuko…" the Avatar said, his voice small, looking a little afraid.

"So I don't need your advice and I don't need your concern! I would never hurt her! NEVER! I would die for her! I love her!"

When Zuko realized what he'd said out loud there was a heavy silence. Aang was looking at him with wide, surprised eyes. Zuko felt himself breathing heavily, and extinguished the fire in his hands that had unintentionally leapt to life.

"You _WHAT_?" a shocked, high-pitched voice said from the doorway. "You_ WHAT_ my sister?"

Zuko turned to the doorway in time to see a blue, angry blur hurtling towards him, wielding something sharp and silver. "DIE!" that blur yelled furiously as Zuko was tackled to the ground.

**A/N:** I know it's been several years since I've updated anything of any of my stories. I'm sorry. I've been writing original work and trying to get it published. I'll try to finish _Push and Pull _and _Rises with the Heart_, but I make no guarantees about my Harry Potter fanfiction. Thank to all of you who were patient.


End file.
